Apprends moi à vivre
by Forever Yours Gentleman
Summary: Quand une petite elfe maltraitée est amenée à Fondcombe, les jeunes Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Haldir et Legolas tentent de lui redonner confiance et de la faire sourire à nouveau. Saura-t-elle faire face à son passé ?
1. Une découverte dans la neige

_Bonjour !_

_Voilà, je commence la traduction de la fic « Teach me to live », qui est initialement écrite en anglais par Daughter of Thranduil._

_Je lis vraiment, vraiment très peu de fics en anglais, même si je suis plutôt douée dans cette langue. Cette histoire, c'est vraiment mon gros coup de cœur (et ce n'est pas que le mien, elle a presque 700 reviews XD), donc j'ai été honorée que l'auteur me permette de la traduire. Elle comporte pour le moment 51 chapitres, et il va falloir un peu de temps pour que je la finisse, donc je vais y aller doucement. Parce que c'est quand même du travail de traduire ^^_

_Les personnages principaux, mise à part l'héroïne qui est un O.C, sont les elfes que nous connaissons le mieux par Tolkien__. Donc Elrond et ses enfants, Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir et ses frères, Thranduil et Legolas… Elle est pleine d'émotion et commence au Second Age, et passe par le Troisième, où l'on rencontre Estel. La Guerre de l'Anneau est vécue d'un autre point de vue. Mais elle est surtout centrée sur l'histoire d'une petite elfe maltraitée qui est introduite au milieu de tout ce beau monde. _

_Donc, si vous laissez de gentilles reviews, elles seront toutes transmises à l'auteur =)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 1 : Une découverte dans la neige<span>_**

- Kianon, descends de là ! On nous a dit de ne pas nous éloigner ! Nous devons retourner au camp maintenant !

Le jeune Legolas Thranduilion attendait avec impatience que son ami, Kianon Iolwinion, descende du pin dans lequel il s'était perché et saute à terre à ses côtés. Le jeune prince de Mirkwood accompagnait son père lors d'une visite à Imladris pour une conférence avec Elrond et Celeborn et, bien que Legolas ne soit pas concerné par les affaires politiques, il avait hâte d'y être. Il était impatient de voir Elladan et Elrohir à nouveau et il espérait qu'Haldir, le fils adoptif de Celeborn, serait là aussi. Ce serait l'occasion rêvée de faire des concours de tir à l'arc ! Mieux encore, il pourrait leur montrer son nouvel arc !

- Fils à ada ! le taquina malicieusement Kianon. Valar, Legolas, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es devenu beaucoup trop obéissant. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus drôle du tout !

- Ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Legolas en rougissant profondément, même s'il savait que Kianon ne faisait que se moquer gentiment. Je ne veux juste pas qu'Ada et le seigneur Iolwin soient en colères contre nous avant même qu'on soit à Imladris. On nous a dit de ne pas trop nous éloigner parce que nous partons bientôt. Tout le monde va être fâché si nous sommes en retard !

Kianon se rendit à l'évidence et les deux amis commencèrent leur chemin de retour en direction de l'endroit où la petite délégation de la Forêt Noire avait établi le camp. Tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence, les pensées de Legolas revinrent sur les paroles de Kianon. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, comme il l'était d'habitude, Legolas savait qu'il préférait se couper le bout de ses oreilles pointues plutôt que d'inquiéter ou de fâcher son Ada. Thranduil était tout pour lui depuis que sa mère était morte, et le père et le fils étaient exceptionnellement proches. Il supposa que Kianon avait raison, il _était_ un fils à papa, mais les moqueries de son ami ne changeaient rien au fait que Legolas aimait son père de tout son jeune cœur et ferait n'importe quoi plutôt que de l'inquiéter.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière où les elfes campaient, ils furent immédiatement repérés par le seigneur Iolwin - le sénéchal de Thranduil et le père de Kianon. Il appela tout de suite son fils et l'interrogea pour savoir où Legolas et lui s'étaient promenés.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas se glissa dans la tente qu'il partageait avec Thranduil et trouva son père consultant tranquillement une carte. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit improvisé et attendit patiemment que son père finisse.

- Bonjour, mon petit, sourit tendrement Thranduil à son fils tandis qu'il repliait la carte. Es-tu prêt à partir ?

- Dès que vous l'êtes, Ada, fit Legolas. Quand pensez-vous que nous arriverons à Imladris ?

- Au coucher du soleil, je crois, si tout va bien, répondit Thranduil, amusé par l'enthousiasme de Legolas. - Il savait que le petit elfe était impatient de voir les jumeaux Elrondion. Il se leva et tendit la main à son fils. - Allez, viens, nous arriverons plus vite si nous partons alors que la journée est encore jeune.

Avec une vitesse elfique, le camp fut rapidement défait et les dix elfes - Thranduil, Legolas, le seigneur Iolwin, Kianon et les six gardes - montèrent à cheval et s'éloignèrent. Chevauchant d'un pas tranquille, ils purent apprécier les paysages gelés d'hiver, sans toutefois être gênés par le vent froid. La journée se déroula rapidement et, alors qu'ils étaient à environ dix kilomètres d'Imladris, le groupe s'arrêta brièvement pour permettre à leurs chevaux de souffler et aux deux enfants de se dégourdir les jambes.

Legolas et Kianon s'éloignèrent à nouveau, se dirigeant vers un gros tas de pierre que le gèle faisait scintiller, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Kianon sauta immédiatement à son sommet, étendit ses bras et se mit à glisser le long du tas. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bout, il bondit et disparut de l'autre côté. Un hurlement perçant suivit rapidement.

- Kianon ? cria Legolas, en contournant à toute vitesse le tas de pierres. Tu es blessé ? Tu es mal tombé ?

Il passa près d'un gros rocher et trouva Kianon accroupit au sol. Les yeux bleu saphir de Legolas s'élargirent démesurément.

- ADA ! hurla-t-il.

Près des chevaux, Thranduil et Iolwin se figèrent au son du cri de Legolas. D'un même mouvement, ils tirèrent leurs épées et se précipitèrent vers les rochers qui cachaient leurs fils, suivis de près par les gardes de Thranduil.

Le roi de Mirkwood esquiva les pierres et se jeta près de son fils, s'apercevant avec horreur qu'il y avait du sang dans la neige.

- _Ion-nin _? Tu vas bien ? interrogea-t-il anxieusement, ses yeux bleus vifs examinant rapidement son fils à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

Legolas ne répondit pas, mais indiqua silencieusement Kianon. Le regard de Thranduil se dirigea dans la direction qu'indiquait son fils et son estomac se souleva d'horreur.

Le corps d'une petite elfe reposait sur les genoux de Kianon. La neige sous elle avait pris une couleur rouge foncé et le vêtement sale qu'elle portait était déchiré et tombait presque en morceaux. Elle était dans un état pitoyable.

- _Ai _!

Thranduil s'accroupit près d'elle et chercha un pouls sur son poignet décharné. La peau de la petite elfe était comme la glace mais, étonnement, son cœur battait encore, quoique très faiblement. Thranduil ôta sa cape et l'enroula doucement autour du corps évanoui. Quand il la tourna, il remarqua que son petit visage était couvert de contusions ; la coloration bleutée était d'autant plus flagrante en raison de la pâleur de sa peau. La liste des blessures de l'enfant ne s'arrêtait pas là ; ses bras et ses jambes étaient couvertes de cicatrices, certaines presque disparues et d'autres encore très apparentes, la tunique minable qu'elle portait était raide du sang séché et sa cheville droite était tordue dans un angle tellement anormal qu'il devina qu'elle était cassée.

Ses cheveux semblaient blonds, mais ils étaient si sales qu'il était difficile d'en être certain. Le front du roi elfique se plissa de détresse à la vue de tant de souffrances sur une enfant qui n'était certainement pas plus vieille que Legolas l'était. Une petite main tirant sur sa manche l'a distrait de ses pensées.

- Est-elle partie à Mandos, Ada ? demanda doucement Legolas, les yeux remplis de pitié.

- Non, Legolas, elle est encore en vie, répondit Thranduil, en la soulevant sans difficulté dans ses bras. - Elle ne pesait rien. - Mais elle semble avoir perdu beaucoup de sang et elle s'éteint très vite. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle, ici. Elrond est son seul espoir.

- Vous avez raison, _nin Mellon_, fit Iolwin, son visage grave très pâle. Nous devons atteindre Imladris le plus vite possible.

- C'est sa seule chance. Il faut que nous partions immédiatement, acquiesça Thranduil avec un signe de tête, tout en se levant.

Il jeta un petit sourire réconfortant à Legolas et Kianon, qui étaient visiblement très affectés.

- C'est bien, les enfants. Vous lui avez sans doute sauvé la vie en la trouvant là.

Un peu rassurés, Legolas et Kianon suivirent silencieusement les adultes et montèrent à cheval avec le reste du groupe. Thranduil s'installa avec la petite elfe maigre dans les bras dans une position sûre et donna le signal du départ. Ensemble, ils galopèrent vers la maison d'Elrond, avec toute la vitesse dont leurs chevaux étaient capables.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous aimez le début ? Que va-t-il arriver à votre avis ?<em>

_Autre petite question ; qu'avez-vous pensé de la traduction ? Je veux dire le style en anglais est excellent, mais traduire n'est pas toujours facile… Est-ce que ça reste fluide ? Et sinon, des conseils ?_

_Bref. A bientôt =)_

_**Petit lexique elfique :**_

_Ada (ou Adar) = Papa (ou Père)_

_Ion-nin = mon fils_

_nin Mellon = mon ami_

_Mandos : Le lieu où vont les elfes qui décédent. Ne pas confondre avec Valinor ^^._

_Ai = En fait je sais pas trop… mais les elfes le disent assez souvent. Ca doit être pour accentuer une émotion. Si vous le savez, dites-le moi ^^_


	2. Alassë

_Hi, everybody !_

_Je rappelle que ce second chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, donc, bonne lecture =)_

_Ndla : Il n'existe pas de vouvoiement en anglais, tout étant au « you », donc j'ai hésité sur qui devait dire vous ou tu, et en s'adressant à quel personnage. Je vois mal des elfes seigneurs se tutoyer même s'ils sont amis, mais je pense que le tu passe quand ils parlent à des et/ou leurs enfants (ce qui ne marche pas dans le sens inverse à mon avis). Pour finir, j'aurais trouvé bizarre que des enfants se vouvoient entre eux._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 2 : Alassë<span>_**

- Ada ! Ada, ils sont là !

La voix d'Elladan Elrondion résonna clairement dans l'air du crépuscule, alors que, dans son étude, le seigneur Elrond souriait et se levait de son bureau. Avec une grâce déconcertante, il longea le couloir jusqu'au balcon où ses deux fils jumeaux, Elladan et Elrohir, étaient assis à regarder le coucher du soleil avec le petit Haldir.

- Il était temps ! Ils devraient être ici depuis des _siècles _! fit Elrohir, en s'élevant par-dessus le rebord du balcon, tandis qu'Haldir se mettait sur la pointe des pieds à ses côtés.

Aucun des deux n'était encore capable de voir clairement leurs très attendus invités, car le soleil se couchait et il faisait presque noir maintenant.

- Je pense que tu exagères, Elrohir, ils ont seulement une ou deux heures de retard. Bien que je commençais moi-même à me demander ce qui pouvait les retenir, avoua Elrond, en contemplant le coucher de soleil rouge et rose qui éclairait la beauté naturelle de sa demeure, un peu surpris du retard. J'envisageais d'envoyer Glorfindel à leur rencontre, voir s'ils avaient été attaqués.

- Ais-je entendu mon nom ? lança joyeusement le tueur de Balrog blond, alors qu'il descendait les marches pour venir se joindre à eux. Ah, je vois qu'ils sont enfin ici.

De son regard bleu perçant, il scruta attentivement le bas de la vallée. Tous les elfes avaient une vision affûtée, mais Glorfindel était vraiment exceptionnel. Ce qu'il y vit firent s'arrondir ses yeux démesurément.

- Il semble qu'ils aient eu des ennuis, dit-il avec sérieux. Ils galopent à toute vitesse et il y a un corps ensanglanté dans les bras de Thranduil.

- Valar, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas Legolas ! s'exclama Elrond, avec inquiétude.

Il avait soutenu Thranduil après la mort de sa femme ; il ne pensait pas que le roi de Mirkwood pourrait survivre après la perte de son fils, qui était toute sa vie.

Les jumeaux et Haldir se tournèrent vers l'elfe Vanya blond avec appréhension, subitement effrayés pour leur jeune ami plein d'entrain. Ils avaient tous attendu avec impatience cette occasion rare de passer du temps ensemble, pendant que leurs pères seraient en conférence. Il serait vraiment malheureux que Legolas soit blessé et ne puisse pas profiter de ces moments.

- Ne craignez rien, ce n'est certainement pas Legolas. Je peux le voir à cheval avec les gardes aux côtés de Thranduil. En toute franchise, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est le blessé, la cape qui le recouvre obscurcit son visage. Ce n'est pas non plus le fils d'Iolwin, il est avec son père. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt, ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

- Je vais préparer une infusion contre la douleur, déclara vivement Elrond, en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Bien qu'il soit extrêmement soulagé qu'il ne soit rien arrivé au jeune prince, à qui il était très attaché, il ne pouvait supporter la pensée que n'importe quel elfe au monde puisse souffrir. Il espérait seulement qu'il était encore temps d'aider celui qui était dans les bras de Thranduil.

Glorfindel, quant à lui, se retrouva soudain avec deux jumeaux inquiets et un enfant très anxieux. Ils se pressaient autour de lui, en l'inondant de questions pour obtenir plus de détails sur ce mystérieux visiteur blessé.

- Est-ce un guerrier, Glorfindel ? demanda Haldir avec curiosité, debout sur la pointe des pieds et faisant des bonds de haut en bas dans une tentative de voir par-dessus la balustrade.

Les jumeaux le regardaient avec un léger amusement.

- Je ne crois pas, _penneth_, sourit Glorfindel, tandis qu'il expliquait patiemment. Qui que ce soit, il doit être vraiment très petit pour que Thranduil le tienne aussi facilement dans ses bras et sans que cela gène son équilibre à cheval. Ce doit être un enfant, mais je ne sais pas s'il est elfe ou humain.

Elrohir saisit finalement Haldir, qui grimpait presque sur la rambarde pour mieux voir, le leva dans ses bras et le plaça sur ses épaules, lui permettant ainsi de regarder de plus haut.

- Ah, je les vois ! Je les vois, maintenant ! cria Haldir, avec enthousiasme. Ils sont presque là ! Allons-nous descendre les rejoindre ?

- Je pense que nous devrions pouvoir le faire, n'est-ce pas, Elladan ? fit Elrohir avec un sourire.

Elladan hocha la tête.

- En effet. Mais tu crois pouvoir me dépasser avec un petit passager ? répondit le jumeau aîné, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de s'enfuir à toute allure.

- Tricheur ! s'écria Elrohir avec indignation. Accroche-toi bien, mon petit, nous allons lui apprendre à nous sous-estimer !

Elrohir se lança après son frère avec Haldir, qui poussait des cris d'excitation sur ses épaules. Glorfindel les regarda disparaître avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Franchement ! se dit-il. Je me demande parfois lequel des trois est vraiment l'enfant !

Il les suivit dans la même direction, mais à un rythme beaucoup plus tranquille.

* * *

><p>- Thranduil, <em>mellon-nin<em>, nous commencions à nous inquiéter ! fit Elrond, puisque Thranduil était enfin dans la cour. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons trouvé cette petite seule dans la nature, déclara succinctement le roi de Mirkwood, tandis qu'il descendait de cheval avec grâce. Elle est dans un très mauvais état.

- Laissez-moi la voir.

Elrond tendit les bras et prit l'enfant à Thranduil, remarquant tristement combien celle-ci ne pesait rien, tandis que le reste du groupe de Mirkwood mettait pied à terre. Il tira la cape pour voir le visage de l'enfant et chercha un pouls.

- Elbereth ! chuchota-t-il. Elle n'est plus consciente depuis longtemps. Son rythme cardiaque est très faible et…

- Qui est-ce, Ada ? Est-elle gravement blessée ? demanda Elladan, tandis qu'Elrohir arrivait exactement au même instant, portant un Haldir surexcité sur ses épaules.

- J'ai bien peur que oui, Elladan, fit tristement Elrond. Elle est couverte d'ecchymoses et elle a évidemment perdu beaucoup de sang. Je vais devoir l'examiner tout de suite. Pouvez-vous garder un œil sur Legolas et Haldir pendant ce temps ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux qu'ils voient.

Les marques sur le visage de la petite elfe tordirent l'estomac d'Elrond de façon inquiétante, et il savait que les deux enfants seraient bouleversés par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse volontairement blesser un autre être vivant. A en juger par l'extrême pâleur de son visage et la froideur de sa peau, ses blessures étaient très sévères et si les jeunes elfes les voyaient, il était probable que leur sommeil serait perturbé cette nuit-là.

- Bien sûr, Ada, répondit docilement Elrohir. Viens, Legolas, tu vas pouvoir nous dire combien d'orcs tu as repéré pendant ton voyage.

Elladan fit la même chose qu'Elrohir en mettant le petit sur ses épaules, et tous les quatre retournèrent sur leurs pas vers la maison, leur bonheur effacé par la pensée d'à quel point l'enfant sans nom était grièvement blessée. Ils étaient un ensemble de cœurs doux et aimants et étaient tous bouleversés à l'idée qu'une jeune elfe soit dans la douleur, sans famille pour la réconforter

- Pensez-vous qu'elle ira à Mandos ? demanda tristement Haldir, tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers le couloir où étaient la chambre des jumeaux et les appartements d'invités d'Haldir et Legolas.

- Elle avait vraiment l'air faible, mais je suis sûr qu'Ada sera capable de l'aider, Haldir, fit Elladan avec confiance, tandis qu'Elrohir et lui déposaient leurs passagers à terre. Ada peut traiter n'importe quoi. Tu te souviens de comment il a réussi à te soigner, quand tu es tombé de l'arbre, la dernière fois que tu étais ici ?

- Mais elle avait l'air d'être dans un état bien pire que cela et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, murmura Legolas, les larmes aux yeux. Ada a dit qu'elle s'éteignait. Vous pensez que le seigneur Elrond peut arrêter ça ?

- Je sais qu'il peut, déclara Elrohir, aussi sûr de son père qu'Elladan l'était. Il sera capable de l'aider, même si elle est vraiment proche de la mort. Lindir a failli disparaître aussi, une fois, après qu'il ait eu un accident à cheval et tout le monde pensait qu'il serait appelé à Mandos, pourtant, Ada a réussi à le sauver.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Elrond, Glorfindel et Thranduil envoyèrent la petite elfe inconsciente à l'aile de guérison, tandis qu'un membre de la maison d'Elrond guidait Iolwin, Kianon et les gardes de Mirkwood à leurs chambres.<p>

- Pauvre petite enfant, fit tristement Glorfindel, alors qu'Elrond déposait avec douceur la fillette sur une table recouverte de couvertures, et retirait la cape d'autour d'elle. _Aiya_ ! Regardez toutes ces cicatrices ! Que pensez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé ?

- D'importantes contusions au visage, des écorchures un peu partout, une sévère correction qui a provoqué les zébrures sur son dos, une cheville cassée… aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à supporter une telle douleur ! s'horrifia Elrond. Glorfindel, pouvez-vous tremper un gant dans l'eau mélangée à l'athelas ? Elle doit avoir finie de bouillir, maintenant. Thranduil, tenez-la pendant que je lui enlève son vêtement. La tunique est pratiquement collée à son dos avec le sang séché et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'aggraver sa fracture en la bougeant.

Glorfindel et Thranduil se précipitaient pour faire ce qui leur avait été demandé, quand ils furent interrompus par Celeborn et sa fille, qui se demandaient où les autres elfes étaient passés. L'horreur était évidente sur leurs deux visages lorsqu'ils découvrirent la raison de leur disparition.

- Oh, la pauvre petite chérie ! s'exclama Celebrian, en s'empressant de repousser les cheveux sales du visage endommagé de la petite elfe. Où l'avez-vous trouvée, Thranduil ?

Thranduil leur raconta rapidement l'histoire, tandis qu'Elrond nettoyait les plaies du visage de l'enfant et de ses genoux, avant de leur appliquer un baume guérissant.

- Il n'y avait personne d'autre à proximité, pas de signe d'un parent ou d'un tuteur, conclut Thranduil, les sourcils froncés. Je pense que, à en juger par ce que l'on peut voir de ses cheveux, qu'elle est une elfe des bois, bien que je ne la reconnaisse pas comme étant une personne originaire de Mirkwood. Et étant donné l'état de son dos, il est clair qu'elle a été maltraitée.

- Je ne la reconnais pas non plus, fit Celeborn, pensif. Mais elle est sûrement du royaume de Lorien ou de Mirkwood, car elle n'est certainement pas d'Imladris. Si nous pouvons apprendre le nom de son père, quand elle se réveillera, nous pourrons être en mesure de découvrir exactement qui elle est et d'où elle vient.

- Quel âge pensez-vous qu'elle a ? songea Celebrian. L'âge d'Arwen ?

- J'en doute - Thranduil secoua la tête - Elle est si petite, et bien que cela puisse être dû à la malnutrition, je pense qu'elle est encore dans la petite enfance.

Elrond tourna délicatement l'enfant sur le ventre et commença à nettoyer et panser les horribles blessures de son dos, après avoir épongé le sang séché. Les marques écarlates sillonnaient tout le long et les cicatrices ne semblaient s'être refermées que récemment. L'enfant poussa un faible gémissement et se tortilla sous son emprise - le premier signe de vie qu'elle montrait depuis que le groupe de Mirkwood l'avait trouvée.

- Ssssh, ma petite, tout va bien, la calma Elrond. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, _penneth_, c'est juste pour que cela cesse d'être douloureux. Doucement.

Ses paroles ne furent cependant pas entendues puisque l'enfant retomba aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Il fallut un long moment à Elrond pour nettoyer et soigner toutes les blessures considérables qui recouvraient le corps frêle de l'enfant. Les autres ne pouvaient rien faire, mis à part observer avec appréhension, en se demandant qui avait bien pu causer tant de dégâts.

- Je vais mettre deux petites attelles à sa cheville, fit Elrond. Je pense qu'elle sera bouleversée et effrayée en se réveillant, et elle risque de provoquer encore plus de dommages en essayant de se déplacer. Je reviens dans un instant.

- Elle aura besoin de porter quelque chose, déclara subitement Celebrian. Il y a beaucoup de vêtements qu'Arwen ne porte plus en grandissant. Je vais lui chercher une tunique de sommeil.

Tandis que le seigneur et la dame d'Imladris quittaient la pièce, Thranduil, Celeborn et Glorfindel restèrent seuls avec le mystère de l'identité de l'enfant. Celeborn enroula une épaisse couverture autour de son corps trop mince et la posa sur ses genoux. Il observa attentivement son visage. Il eut beau essayer, il ne lui trouva de ressemblances avec aucun des elfes de Lorien. Soudain, l'enfant laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux, ses yeux clignèrent et s'ouvrirent. Elle regarda craintivement autour d'elle, dans une confusion totale. Thranduil se mit à genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour, petite, fit-il doucement. Tu n'as pas à être effrayée. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, nous voulons t'aider. Où sont ton Ada et ta Nana ?

- Nana est à Mandos. C'était ma faute, répondit la petite elfe hébétée, avec tristesse.

Ses mots étaient lents et hésitants, comme si elle n'avait plus parlé depuis longtemps. Celeborn et Thranduil échangèrent un regard confus et horrifié à l'entente du « c'était ma faute ».

- Je ne sais pas où est Ada !

- Qui t'as fait ces blessures, _penneth_ ? demanda gentiment Glorfindel, en tendant la main pour caresser ses cheveux sales.

- Il… _Il_ l'a fait ! s'étrangla l'enfant avec un sanglot déchirant, en s'accrochant à Celeborn de toutes ses forces.

Elle ne savait pas qui étaient ces trois étrangers, mais leurs cheveux dorés et la beauté de leurs visages avaient touché quelque chose de familier en elle. Des souvenirs s'agitèrent dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse vraiment les placer. Mais elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité, maintenant ; ils n'étaient en rien comme _Lui_ ! Ils ne la frappaient pas et ne lui criaient pas dessus. Cependant, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps des larmes qui ont rapidement débordé.

- _Ai_, que t'as-t-il fait endurer ? murmura discrètement Celeborn, en la déplaçant légèrement sur ses genoux, de façon à pouvoir la réconforter sans blesser son dos. Ssssh, tout va bien, _tithen-pen_. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal comme ça.

- Nous allons te protéger, ma petite, acquiesça Thranduil avec douceur, en adressant un sourire encourageant à l'enfant effrayée. Nous aimerions être tes amis. Mon nom est Thranduil.

- Th… Thranduil, répéta la petite elfe, les larmes aux yeux, fascinée par le beau regard bleu du roi elfique.

Il l'apaisait, même si elle ne savait pas très bien comment. Et pourquoi son nom lui était-il familier ?

- C'est ça, fit Thranduil, en tendant la main pour essuyer les larmes sur le visage sale de l'enfant. Et voici mes amis, Celeborn et Glorfindel. Ils ne te feront pas de mal non plus, je te le promets. Celeborn peut paraître sévère, mais je sais par expérience que c'est un vrai tendre. Peux-tu me dire ton nom, ma petite ?

L'esquisse du sourire qui était apparu lorsque Thranduil avait taquiné Celeborn disparut instantanément. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur son visage et elle secoua la tête rapidement. Thranduil remarqua sa détresse et tendit les bras pour la prendre à Celeborn. Elle vint aussitôt à lui, en lisant la gentillesse et la sympathie sur ses beaux traits, et enfouit sa tête contre son torse robuste.

- Tu ne te souviens pas, fillette ? interrogea doucement Glorfindel.

- Vous allez rire ! gémit-elle dans l'épaule de Thranduil, ses mots devenant plus fluides à mesure qu'elle parlait. C'est un nom stupide !

Les trois seigneurs elfes échangèrent des regards confus, tandis que Thranduil essayait de la calmer.

- Je suis sûr que non, l'apaisa-t-il, en la berçant dans ses bras. Et nous ne rirons pas, je te le promets. Tu veux bien me le dire ?

- Alassë, répondit la petite elfe, avant de fondre en larmes.

Thranduil regarda Celeborn avec tristesse. Son cousin aîné reflétait son expression ; le nom signifiait « joie » et ça semblait amèrement ironique pour une telle petite malheureuse.

- Est-elle réveillée ? Bien ! fit Elrond, qui venait de réapparaître dans la pièce. Thranduil, pouvez-vous la tenir pendant que je m'occupe de sa cheville ?

L'enfant leva les yeux au son de la voix d'Elrond et se figea immédiatement dans la panique. Ses yeux verts s'élargirent au point de presque doubler de volume et elle se mit à trembler.

- Doucement, ma petite, la pressa Thranduil, quelque peu alarmé. Il ne va pas te faire de mal, je t'assure. C'est mon ami, Elrond. Il est guérisseur. Il va aider ta cheville à aller mieux.

Les douces paroles ne semblèrent pas fonctionner sur l'enfant, et elle continua à se recroqueviller loin d'Elrond. Celeborn et Glorfindel se regardèrent avec perplexité. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur du seigneur d'Imladris ? Elle semblait pourtant rassurée de les avoir à ses côtés, eux et Thranduil.

- Ah ! s'exclama brusquement Celeborn. Je pense que j'ai compris. Elrond, si elle est effectivement de Mirkwood, il est possible qu'elle n'ait jamais vu d'elfe aux cheveux noirs.

La compréhension se peignit sur le visage d'Elrond et il s'accroupit près de l'enfant, qui s'accrochait toujours à Thranduil comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, fillette. Je suis un elfe aussi, tu vois ?

Il parlait doucement, en repoussant ses cheveux noirs en arrière pour dévoiler une oreille pointue.

- Mes cheveux sont simplement d'une couleur différente de la tienne, c'est tout. Tu me permets de regarder ta cheville ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, c'est promis.

Alassë leva nerveusement les yeux vers Thranduil et quand il lui sourit, elle se détendit et laissa Elrond placer les attelles sur sa cheville. Ca lui fit un peu mal, mais elle se sentit mieux avec sa fracture soutenue.

- C'est Alassë, Elrond, fit Thranduil en souriant, alors qu'il sentait l'enfant poser la tête contre son torse.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'elle se fie à lui aussi vite. S'il ne fallait que quelques mots gentils et un câlin pour gagner sa confiance, ça en disait long sur la gravité des abus qu'on lui avait fait subir auparavant.

- Bonjour, Alassë, sourit Elrond, en prenant soin de parler calmement, car il lisait toujours de la peur dans les yeux verts de la petite elfe. Pouvons-nous être amis ?

Avec incertitude, l'enfant lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête, mais brusquement, elle fut vaincue par la fatigue et elle perdit connaissance.

- Nous devrions la mettre au lit, fit Elrond, juste au moment où Celebrian revenait avec une tunique rose. Vous pourrez ensuite me répéter ce qu'elle vous a dit.

- Elle a d'abord besoin d'un bain ! affirma Celebrian, en regardant les cheveux emmêlés de l'enfant et son visage sale. Je vais le faire. Elle sera probablement plus à l'aise si elle se réveille, en constatant que c'est une femme qui s'en occupe. Si vous pouviez préparer une chambre pour elle, je vous l'amène bientôt.

Celebrian quitta la pièce avec l'enfant dans ses bras et les quatre elfes se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Celeborn ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à Thranduil.

- Y a-t-il un problème, seigneur Celeborn ? demanda Thranduil, avec un sourire joyeux.

- Un vrai tendre, en effet ! grogna Celeborn, en essayant de ne pas rire. Sachez que vous êtes chanceux, mon petit, que mes bras aient été occupés par une enfant, autrement, je vous aurai appris à respecter vos aînés !

Elrond et Glorfindel éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Thranduil grimaçait, rappelant à Celeborn le jeune elfe plein d'entrain qu'il avait été, avant les responsabilités qui étaient venues à lui avec la mort de son père.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qu'Elrond avait choisi et entreprirent d'allumer un feu et de préparer le lit pour leur invitée.

- Vous a-t-elle beaucoup parlé ? les pressa Elrond, le rire ayant entièrement quitté ses traits.

- Elle ne semble pas se souvenir d'où elle vient, fit sérieusement Celeborn. Mais il est clair qu'elle a souffert aux mains d'une âme cruelle. Asseyez-vous et je vous dirai le reste.

- Je sais une chose, affirma sombrement Glorfindel. Quand je mettrai la main sur cette âme cruelle, elle va vraiment, vraiment, le regretter !

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Alassë et des autres personnages ?<em>

_Tous les conseils et les remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises) sur la traduction, le style, etc, sont les bienvenues si certaines choses sont à améliorer. Et comme d'hab, je transmettrais à l'auteur ce qui a été dit._

_A bientôt =)_

_**Petit lexique elfique :**_

_Nana (ou Naneth) = Maman (ou Mère)_

_Penneth = une jeune personne_

_tithen-pen = un petit enfant_


	3. Oreiles indiscrètes

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce troisième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Ndla : Je m'excuse pour les fautes que j'ai faites dans le dernier chapitre, il était long, donc j'avoue que quand je l'ai relu pour le corriger, ben… j'étais à moitié dans ma lecture. Je l'ai recorrigé, et je pense avoir enlevé une bonne partie des erreurs. J'espère que vous en trouverez moins dans celui-ci._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 3 : Oreilles indiscrètes<span>_**

- Pauvre enfant ! s'exclama Elrond, frappé d'horreur, lorsque Celeborn eut fini de raconter ce que la fillette leur avait dit. Et elle n'a aucune idée d'où elle vient ?

- Aucune, fit Thranduil, tristement. Elle s'est figée quand nous avons mentionné sa famille. Tout ce qu'elle a pu nous dire, c'est que sa mère est morte et qu'elle ne sait pas où est son père. Elle ne se rappelle rien de plus sur elle-même.

- Ca ressemble à de l'amnésie traumatique, fit gravement Elrond. Ce n'est pas étonnant ; pauvre petite ! Elle a été sauvagement battue et on dirait qu'elle n'a pas mangé correctement depuis des mois. Vraiment, elle a de la chance d'être en vie !

- Elle était terrifiée par vous, nota pensivement Glorfindel. Je pense qu'étant donné la façon dont elle est excessivement craintive, elle est habituée à ce que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Mais elle a semblé vous faire confiance, Thranduil, et même au bout d'un moment, elle n'était pas aussi calme avec Celeborn ou moi. Je pense que nous pouvons considérer que c'est la preuve qu'elle est une elfe des bois. Les cheveux blonds sont évidemment quelque chose de familier pour elle. Elle s'est tendue à la minute où elle a vu les vôtres, Elrond.

- Il est clair que c'est une elfe des bois, oui, mais je ne parviens toujours pas à la reconnaître, déclara Thranduil, en réfléchissant. Et il n'y a certainement pas eu de rapport d'enfant disparu à Mirkwood !

- Même chose pour moi, fit Celeborn. Je ne vois aucune ressemblance avec n'importe quel elfe de ma connaissance, et je suis sûr que j'en aurais entendu parler si un enfant de la Lorien s'était égaré.

Celebrian entra à ce moment-là avec la jeune elfe serrée dans ses bras, lavée, séchée et toujours évanouie. Maintenant que son visage était propre, ils pouvaient la regarder correctement. Elle était encore sauvagement contusionnée, mais il leur était possible de voir qu'elle avait un petit visage aux traits délicats ; il était clair qu'elle était encore très jeune.

- Les pointes de ses cheveux étaient trop emmêlées et en bataille pour être brossées, fit Celebrian, tout en glissant la petite dans le lit, en faisant attention à sa cheville cassée. J'ai dû couper ses cheveux un peu plus courts, mais je trouve que ça lui donne un air adorable.

La chevelure de la petite elfe - maintenant blonde et brillante - avait été coupé juste en dessous du menton, lui donnant un air espiègle qui lui convenait parfaitement. Celebrian arrangea quelques instants les couvertures et embrassa le front de la fillette. Leur petite invité avait déjà conquis son cœur tendre.

La dame d'Imladris prit ensuite congé pour veiller sur le sommeil d'Arwen, laissant les quatre elfes assis autour du lit se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver sur Arda, pour laisser la pauvre enfant dans un état si lamentable.

- La convaincre qu'elle est en sécurité et la bienvenue ici va prendre du temps, je crois, déclara Elrond. Je crains qu'elle ait à désapprendre une bonne partie de ce qu'elle a appris ; comme la façon dont elle vivait avec celui qui la maltraitait.

- C'est évident. Regardez ces bleus ! fit Thranduil avec horreur, la colère brillant dans ses yeux vifs. Aucun enfant ne mérite de souffrir si brutalement !

- Et quand nous saurons qui la traitait si mal, je lui rendrai visite, gronda Glorfindel, menaçant. Il ne devrait pas s'en tirer après avoir fait ça !

- Non, en effet ! acquiesça Celeborn. Nous allons…

Tout à coup, Elrond se leva et se dirigea sans bruit vers la porte. Ses compagnons le regardèrent avec confusion tendre prudemment la main pour saisir la poignée de la porte, un sourire sur son visage. Brusquement, il l'ouvrit, et Haldir et Legolas roulèrent sur le plancher, tandis que derrière se tenaient les jumeaux, souriant penaudement.

- Il semblerait que nous ayons des oreilles indiscrètes, commenta Elrond, en levant ses sourcils impressionnants à ses fils. Et pourquoi, je vous prie, parcourez-vous les couloirs à une heure où Legolas et Haldir devraient être au lit et endormis ?

- Ils voulaient savoir si elle allait bien, expliqua Elladan, tandis qu'Elrohir aidait les petits à se relever. Je pense qu'ils étaient tous les deux un peu perturbés ; ils ont été très calmes ce soir. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller dormir, ils pensaient trop à elle et, je l'avoue, Elrohir et moi étions à peine moins curieux de savoir comment elle va. Donc, nous avons décidé de venir le découvrir.

- Pouvons… Pouvons-nous rester ici avec vous, maintenant ? demanda Legolas, en tournant des yeux larges et suppliants vers les elfes aînés.

Face à un tel regard, il était difficile de refuser !

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez, fit Elrond avec un sourire rassurant, tandis que les deux petits elfes soupiraient de soulagement et se précipitaient vers leurs adas respectifs.

Les jumeaux, eux, sont allés près du lit, afin d'avoir leur premier vrai regard sur la petite nouvelle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas dormir, mon petit ? demanda Thranduil avec bienveillance, en soulevant Legolas sur ses genoux, alors que Celeborn faisait de même avec Haldir.

- Non. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la façon dont elle doit souffrir et à sa peur, fit doucement Legolas, et tout en se blottissant contre le torse de son père, il jeta un regard craintif à Alassë, toujours endormie. Est-ce qu'elle va aller à Mandos, Ada ?

- Non, Legolas, elle n'ira pas, répondit Elrond, en se rasseyant. Elle a été grièvement blessé, mais je pense qu'elle se rétablira pleinement. Nous devons tous être patients avec elle et lui faire comprendre qu'elle est en sécurité ici, à Imladris.

- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un lui faisait du mal ? demanda Haldir, son visage reflétant du désarroi.

La notion de douleur et de cruauté était totalement étrangère à ces enfants, qui avaient été aimés inconditionnellement toute leur vie.

- Je ne sais pas, _ion-nin_, fit gentiment Celeborn, en caressant les cheveux d'Haldir. J'ai bien peur que personne ne puisse répondre à cette question. Mais nous pouvons tous l'aider à récupérer en faisant preuve de douceur et de compassion.

Haldir hocha la tête dans une compréhension silencieuse et se blottit dans les vêtements de son père, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Celeborn.

Rassurés par les mots calmes et bercés par le confort des bras solides, il n'a pas fallu plus longtemps aux deux petits elfes pour dormir les poings fermés.

- Je me doutais que la vue de tant de sang leur ferait peur, déclara gravement Elrond.

- Pauvre petite ! Je suis content que vous soyez capable de l'aider, Ada, fit Elladan, en dirigeant une main douce vers la joue contusionnée d'Alassë. Ils auraient été bouleversés tous les deux, Legolas, surtout, si elle avait dû mourir.

- Regardez son pauvre visage ! Elle n'est même pas aussi âgée qu'Arwen ! s'horrifia Elladan, attristé. Il y a tellement de bleus ! Qui, dans la Terre du Milieu, pourrait avoir causé tant de douleur ?

- Mes soupçons se portent sur son père, fit solennellement Elrond.

Simultanément, cinq têtes choquées ont pivoté vers lui et se sont mises à exprimer leur horreur toutes en même temps.

- _Quoi_ ? Ada, sérieusement, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

- _Aiya_, c'est encore pire ! C'est affreux !

- Son _père_ ? Elrond, d'où vous viens une idée pareille ?

- Trois points, fit Elrond, gravement. Premièrement, qu'elle soit arrivée seule ici, loin de toute habitation, indique qu'elle fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Deuxièmement, elle ne peut pas nous dire le nom de son père, où il se trouve et d'où elle vient. Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ça indique une amnésie traumatique. Quelque chose de trop difficile à se rappeler à dû lui arriver chez elle. Et troisièmement, elle disait que c'était sa faute si sa mère est morte. Aucun enfant n'aurait eu une telle idée à moins de l'avoir entendu par quelqu'un d'autre et, j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait déjà eu des cas où un parent reprochait à son enfant la mort de son conjoint.

- Comment peut-on être si cruel et faire ça à sa propre fille ? s'indigna Thranduil, en regardant le petit elfe endormi dans ses bras et en le serrant plus fort. Je serais mort si je n'avais pas eu mon amour pour Legolas qui m'avait tenu en vie. Il y a eu des moments où j'avais peur de le laisser quitter ma vue. Je me considère chanceux d'avoir toujours mon petit Greenleaf pour me rappeler l'immense amour que je portais à sa mère.

Les autres hochèrent la tête avec compassion, se rappelant quel moment difficile avait été la perte de sa femme pour le roi de Mirkwood.

- Son père ? répéta Elladan, ses yeux assombris par la rage et l'horreur. Comment quelqu'un peut-il être si ignoble ? C'est presque encore un bébé !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas question de la renvoyer chez elle quand ses blessures auront guéri, fit Celeborn.

- Evidemment, non ! s'accorda farouchement Elrond. Elle a besoin d'être entourée de sécurité et d'amour. Mais nous _devons_ découvrir ce qui lui est exactement arrivé.

- Elle va avoir un long chemin à parcourir, fit tristement Celeborn. Ca va prendre du temps.

- Nous lui donnerons tout le temps dont elle aura besoin, répondit Elrond, doucement. Mais je pense qu'avoir les jumeaux, Haldir et Legolas autour d'elle pourrait l'aider. Ils peuvent lui enseigner ce que nous, nous ne pouvons pas.

- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Ada, déclara aussitôt Elrohir. Nous allons prendre soin d'elle ! Elle mérite de savoir ce que c'est que d'être heureuse et nous pouvons l'y aider.

- Je vais aller écouter les rapports des gardes-frontières, fit Glorfindel en se levant. Ils peuvent arriver à tout moment et peut-être bien qu'ils auront vu quelque chose de ceux qu'elle fuyait. Je vous le ferai savoir de toute façon.

Le tueur de Balrog quitta la pièce à grands pas. Il était à mi-chemin dans le couloir, lorsqu'il a été abordé par une personne haute, vêtue de gris.

- _Mae govannen_, Mithrandir ! s'exclama-t-il avec surprise, en inclinant la tête au Maia. Le seigneur Elrond ne vous attendait pas avant demain. Vous êtes en avance !

- Un magicien n'est jamais en avance, Glorfindel ! fit Mithrandir d'un ton bourru, mais avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Nous arrivons précisément au moment où nous le voulons ! Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont tous là, répondit Glorfindel, en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il y a beaucoup que vous devez savoir, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter ; je vais m'entretenir avec les gardes-frontières. Elrond vous expliquera tout. Je vous verrai demain.

Glorfindel se sauva à nouveau, laissant un magicien perplexe se rendre dans la chambre, où il fit irruption avec un sourire à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Celeborn et Thranduil étaient tous les deux assis avec un enfant endormi et pelotonné sur leurs genoux, tandis qu'Elrond et ses fils étaient rassemblés autour de quelque chose sur le lit. Le vieux magicien bourru gloussa, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

- Une vraie réunion de famille ! commenta-t-il.

- _Mae govannen_, mon ami, fit Elrond en s'avançant, chaleureux. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été là pour vous accueillir, mais les circonstances ont dicté cette journée autrement.

- Je vois ça, observa Mithrandir avec un sourire, juste avant que ses yeux pivotent une nouvelle fois vers le lit, repérant la petite elfe endormie. Et il semble que vous ayez un nouvel arrivant, allongé là-bas. On dirait que vous avez beaucoup à me raconter, mes vieux amis.

- En effet, il y a beaucoup, fit Celeborn. C'est une longue histoire. Prenez un siège et nous essaierons de vous éclairer.

- Pendant que Daerada vous explique, Elladan et moi allons mettre Haldir et Legolas dans leurs lits, déclara Elrohir. Ils auront le cou raide demain s'ils dorment toute la nuit là où ils sont.

Les jumeaux prirent les deux jeunes elfes endormis dans leurs bras et quittèrent la pièce, chacun avec une tête dorée sur l'épaule. Mithrandir prit leur place au bord du lit, dévisageant attentivement le visage meurtri d'Alassë de ses yeux perspicaces et réfléchis.

- Par les Valar, cette petite a souffert ! s'exclama-t-il. D'où viennent toutes ces ecchymoses ?

Celeborn expliqua la situation au Maia ; que Thranduil l'avait trouvée par hasard dans la nature, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'où elle vivait, qu'elle pensait que la mort de sa mère était de sa faute et combien elle avait souffert aux mains de cette menace sans nom.

- Elrond pense que c'est son père qui la battait, conclu Celeborn, sa voix tendue par le dégoût. Il pense qu'il lui reprochait la mort de sa mère pour une raison quelconque et qu'il s'est servi d'elle comme défouloir à sa colère. Mais pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune preuve. Nous allons devoir essayer de l'aider à stimuler sa mémoire, si elle n'y parvient pas seule.

- Et si ça échoue, il y a d'autres moyens de connaître son passé, résolu le magicien, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails de cette affirmation. Ca nous permettra au moins de découvrir l'identité de celui qui lui faisait du mal.

- Qui que ce soit, il va vraiment le regretter lorsque Glorfindel le trouvera ! fit Thranduil, d'un ton grave. Il était…

- Non ! Non !

Thranduil s'arrêta puisqu'Alassë s'était mise à crier en se débattant sur le lit ; manifestement dans les affres d'un cauchemar.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les jumeaux étaient revenus en courant dans la pièce, leurs visages pâlis par l'inquiétude.

- Elle rêve, fit Celeborn. Devons-nous la réveiller ?

- Pas maintenant, déclara Elrond. Ca pourrait l'aider à se souvenir. Assurez-vous juste que sa jambe ne soit pas trop agitée.

- S'il vous plaît, Alyan, Nithron, non ! Aidez-moi ! _Gwador-nin_, je vous en supplie ! S'il vous plaît ! Je suis votre sœur ! _Je suis votre sœur _!

Sur un dernier cri de terreur, les yeux d'Alassë s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se mit à pleurer avec hystérie, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Tandis que les autres la regardaient avec désarroi, Elrond se pencha pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Il la berça doucement, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Thranduil et Celeborn échangèrent un regard triste, alors que les deux jumeaux semblaient au bord des larmes.

- Vous avez raison, mes amis, fit Mithrandir, sérieux. Nous devons trouver ce qui lui est arrivé.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De l'arrivée de Mithrandir (Gandalf), du réveil d'Alassë, des autres personnages ? <em>_Y-a-t-il des choses à améliorer ?_

_A bientôt =)_

_**Petit lexique elfique **__: _

_mae govannen = heureuse rencontre, donc quelque chose comme… content de vous voir._

_Daerada (ou Daeradar) = grand-père (Daerada est plus familier que Daeradar)_

_gwador-nin = mon frère, mes frères_


	4. Souvenirs insaisissables

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce quatrième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs insaisissables <span>_**

Il fallut un long moment à l'enfant pour se calmer. Elrond continua à la bercer dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles elfiques rassurantes. Alassë s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, ses larmes mouillant les cheveux noirs et soyeux qui lui faisaient si peur juste avant. Elrond fit un signe silencieux aux jumeaux et à Mithrandir - elle n'avait rencontré encore aucun d'entre eux et il savait que plus il y aurait de visages inconnus, plus elle serait perturbée. Ils hochèrent la tête et s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

- Là, doucement. Ssssh, chantonna Elrond, en s'asseyant sur le lit avec l'enfant sur ses genoux et en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout va bien. C'était juste un rêve, _tithen pen_. Juste un rêve. Tu es en sécurité ici.

- Non… Je… ne peux pas_… _il… il… va me trouver…

La petite elfe pleurait si fort qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à parler. Le peu de mots qu'elle réussissait à prononcer étaient entrecoupés par des soubresauts.

- Ma petite, regarde-moi, lui enjoignit doucement Elrond, en saisissant son menton, et il attendit que ses grands yeux verts obscurcis par les larmes le regardent, avant de poursuivre, lentement et calmement : Je t'assure, Alassë, tu es en sécurité, ici. Qui que ce soit qui t'ait fait du mal, il ne sera jamais autorisé à mettre les pieds à Fondcombe. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. Je te promets que nous prendrons soin de toi.

Alassë cligna des yeux à Elrond, puis fit un signe de tête prudent ; des larmes couraient encore sur son visage. Elrond ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et sécha les larmes de ses petites joues blêmes. Alassë renifla et se blottit plus près. Ainsi, l'elfe aux cheveux noirs était gentil _tout_ le temps.

- Peux-tu nous dire qui t'as fait tous ces bleus, ma petite ? demanda Thranduil, en allant s'asseoir sur le lit près d'Elrond.

- _Il_ les a faits, répondit l'enfant en larmes, la voix tremblante.

Elrond la serra plus fort, tout en faisant toujours attention aux horribles blessures de son dos.

- Qui est-ce ? la pressa doucement Celeborn. Quel est son nom ?

- Je devais l'appeler maître. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son nom. Je suis désolée ! sanglota-t-elle, en plissant son front dans une tentative pour se souvenir.

- Tout va bien, l'apaisa Thranduil. Tu as tout le temps qu'il faudra pour te rappeler et nous allons tous t'aider. Mais je te promets que tu n'auras jamais à retourner avec lui et il n'est _pas _ton maître ! Aucun enfant elfe n'est né pour être esclave.

- Mais, il… - Alassë considéra le beau visage du roi elfique avec une triste confusion - Il a dit…

- Peu importe ce qu'il t'a dit, Alassë, fit doucement Thranduil, en tendant la main pour faire courir avec douceur son pouce sur sa joue. Personne n'a le droit de prendre un enfant de mon royaume, ou de celui de Celeborn ou d'Elrond, pour l'utiliser comme esclave. Tous les enfants des Eldar sont nés pour être libres. Il n'y a aucune exception. Qui qu'il soit, ce qu'il a fait était vraiment mal et il sera puni pour cela !

Complètement désorientée, mais réconfortée qu'on lui parle si gentiment, Alassë tendit la main pour toucher une mèche des cheveux soyeux de Thranduil. En voyant sa paume, Elrond fronça brusquement les sourcils. Il y avait une bosse, comme si quelque chose était implanté sous sa peau, et ça semblait s'infecter.

- Laisse-moi voir ta main, lui enjoignit Elrond avec bienveillance, avant de poser ses doigts sur la blessure avec légèreté, la faisant grimacer. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- J'ai laissé tomber un pichet et il y avait du verre partout. Il m'a fait me mettre sur les mains et sur les genoux pour nettoyer, répondit la petite elfe, en baissant la tête de honte avant de lever les yeux avec inquiétude. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Vraiment !

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, était que ces gentils elfes pensent qu'elle était mauvaise.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, la calma doucement Elrond. Tous les jeunes elfes font des erreurs et ont des accidents, et même certains elfes plus âgés en ont aussi. Tu ne l'as pas faite tomber volontairement. Mais il y a toujours un éclat de verre dans ta paume, _tithen pen_, et je vais devoir le retirer. Peux-tu tenir ta main levée pour moi ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec crainte et resta immobile lorsqu'Elrond retira le tesson de sa paume, avant de la bander. En voyant son corps secoué par des sanglots silencieux et les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, Elrond aurait préféré qu'elle crie. Il était horrifiant de voir que, à présent qu'elle était complètement éveillée, elle avait peur de faire du bruit.

- C'était très courageux de ta part, la félicita Thranduil, son cœur déchiré en s'aperçevant qu'elle essayait maintenant de ravaler ses larmes. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer, ma petite. Tu peux pleurer autant que tu en as besoin et nous ne serons pas fâchés, c'est promis.

L'enfant posa sa tête sur le torse d'Elrond et sanglota doucement sa douleur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus tenue de cette façon-là, et la gentillesse d'Elrond avec son bercement rythmé commença à la calmer et fit tomber ses paupières. Elle lutta désespérément pour rester éveillée ; effrayée par l'horreur qui l'attendait dans les ténèbres des cauchemars. Mais elle était _tellement _fatiguée…

- Ce dont tu as besoin, fillette, c'est d'un peu de sommeil. - Elrond avait deviné ses pensées et il l'embrassa sur le front - Je vais te donner quelque chose pour tenir tes cauchemars à distance.

Il confia l'enfant à l'étreinte chaleureuse de Thranduil, tandis qu'il mélangeait un élixir de sommeil sans rêve. Il tint la tasse à ses lèvres et elle but docilement. Elrond la reprit dans ses bras et fit des allers-retours en marchant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se voilent de nouveau.

Il plaça son dos dans le lit et la borda, avant de passer la porte pour demander à Mithrandir et aux jumeaux de revenir du couloir.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir demandé de partir, s'expliqua Elrond. Mais j'ai pensé qu'elle avait eu bien assez de frayeur pour une nuit.

- Tout va bien, Ada, nous comprenons, répondirent solennellement les jumeaux, tandis que Mithrandir faisait un signe de tête entendu. Nous n'aurions pas voulu lui causer plus de détresse ! Elle est déjà si malheureuse.

- Nous allons devoir essayer de stimuler correctement sa mémoire, demain, fit gravement Thranduil. Nous devons trouver son agresseur et lui faire clairement comprendre que les enfants des Eldar ne doivent pas être traités comme il l'a fait avec elle, ni aucun autre enfant d'ailleurs ! Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne cause plus de tort !

- Vous avez raison, petit cousin, déclara Celeborn, en ignorant le regard furieux feint par Thranduil à l'entente de l'appellation. Nous devons décider de ce qui va lui arriver. Où va-t-elle vivre ?

- J'espère que vous n'essaierez pas de retrouver ses parents, fit Mithrandir, sa voix pleine de dégoût pour ceux qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir tant abusé d'elle.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Elrond. Sa mère est morte et je ne suis pas convaincu que son père n'ait rien à voir avec cela. La renvoyer est hors de question.

- Je l'élèverais, fit aussitôt Thranduil.

Elrond sourit doucement, sachant combien Thranduil avait voulu un deuxième enfant.

- Je la traiterais comme la mienne.

- Je sais que vous le feriez, _gwador_. - Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. - Mais je pense que le voyage jusqu'à Mirkwood pourrait être de trop pour elle. Elle est fragile et souffre de malnutrition. Et nous ne savons toujours pas dans lequel des royaumes des bois elle a été élevée. Il ne faudrait pas la renvoyer pour que celui qui la faisait se sentir responsable de la mort de sa mère, puisse la réclamer.

- Vous avez raison, sourit tristement Thranduil, la déception se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle sera plus en sécurité ici, à Fondcombe. Il y a moins de danger qu'il y en a à Mirkwood ou en Lorien. Vous pouvez au moins vous vanter d'être épargné par les orcs et les araignées, alors que nous, nous ne pouvons pas.

- Elle a déjà conquis le cœur de Celebrian, et Arwen réclame une sœur depuis qu'elle a appris à parler ! s'esclaffa Elrond, avant de regarder ses fils. Je ne pense pas que l'un de vous deux ait des objections ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondit aussitôt Elladan, en caressant les cheveux de la petite elfe endormie d'une façon protectrice.

- Nous allons la protéger du danger ! promit Elrohir, à côté de son frère. Nous ne laisserons plus jamais personne lui faire de mal !

- Je suppose que je peux accepter d'être l'oncle, mon ami, répliqua Thranduil. Tout, plutôt que de la mettre en danger.

- Il va y avoir beaucoup à accepter en une seule matinée pour elle, commenta Celeborn, doucement. Entre essayer de se souvenir de son passé et comprendre que vous voulez l'adopter, elle sera tout à fait épuisée ! Je me souviens avec Haldir, il a fallu du temps pour qu'il conçoive que quelqu'un veuille s'occuper de lui par amour - et il n'était pas passé par l'horreur comme cette petite.

- Oui, elle a été clairement privée d'amour, fit tristement Elrond, en observant la façon dont l'enfant s'était recroquevillée dans son sommeil ; repliée sur elle-même, comme pour parer des coups. Il faut que nous remédiions à ça de toutes les façons possibles.

* * *

><p>Tard le matin suivant, Alassë ouvrit ses yeux fatigués, ayant dormi profondément et paisiblement depuis qu'Elrond lui avait donné l'élixir. Elle entendit le son de la porte et commença à se redresser avec frayeur. <em>Il <em>venait la réveiller ! Elle avait dormi trop tard !

Tandis que ses yeux endormis tombaient sur les alentours, Alassë se rappela qu'elle n'était plus dans son camp. Elle était dans la maison de cet elfe aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait étreinte si chaleureusement la nuit précédente. Il avait soigné ses blessures et l'avait laissé pleurer sans la battre pour ce crime. Puis, celui qui s'appelait Thranduil, celui avec les yeux brillants, lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait jamais à retourner avec _lui_ et qu'il n'était plus son maître. Et il y avait l'autre, Celeborn, qui l'avait tenue sur ses genoux quand elle avait repris connaissance et réalisé où elle se trouvait.

Elle était enfin de retour parmi les elfes ! Ils avaient été doux et attentionnés, et avaient promis de l'aider. Elle était en sécurité ici. Il ne pouvait pas la trouver ici ! Elle poussa un faible sanglot de soulagement et se laissa tomber contre les oreillers, grimaçant quand un spasme de douleur aiguë traversa sa cheville endommagée.

- Bonjour, ma petite !

Elle sauta presque hors de son corps lorsqu'une voix joyeuse retentit près de son lit. Déconcertée, elle se retrouva à examiner deux copies du même elfe ; tous les deux avaient les cheveux noirs et les yeux gris. Ils ne semblaient pas aussi âgés que les elfes qu'elle avait rencontrés la nuit précédente, mais ils étaient adultes. Ils paraissaient de très bonne humeur, leurs yeux étaient brillants et joyeux, et tous deux avaient des sourires doux sur leurs visages.

- Doucement. Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. J'espère que tu te sens mieux ! fit celui à droite, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur le lit, à ses pieds. Mon nom est Elladan, et c'est Elrohir. Veux-tu nous dire le tien ?

- Alassë, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous, Alassë, déclara celui qui s'appelait Elrohir, d'une voix douce. C'est la maison de notre Ada et il n'y a personne ici qui veut te faire du mal. Bien au contraire, en fait ! Nous allons te protéger !

Alassë faisait toujours un va-et-vient confus du regard entre eux, quand ils furent soudain interrompus par un grand elfe blond, qu'elle reconnut (son nom était Glorfindel, n'est-ce pas ?) de la nuit précédente.

- Elladan et Elrohir Elrondion, gronda-t-il sévèrement. J'ai bien envie de chauffer vos deux derrières, adultes ou non ! Votre Ada a dit de laisser cette pauvre enfant dormir !

- Elle était réveillée quand nous sommes arrivés ici, fit doucement Elladan, en se levant respectueusement. Nous l'avons entendu bouger et nous voulions jeter un coup d'œil pour voir comment elle allait.

Glorfindel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à leurs visages sérieux, avant de regarder la petite elfe blonde hébétée dans le lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin, ma petite ? demanda-t-il gentiment, en s'approchant pour toucher son front.

- Mieux, répondit honnêtement Alassë.

Les herbes médicinales qu'Elrond avait utilisées sur ses cicatrices avaient, en effet, annihilé une bonne partie de la douleur.

- C'est une bonne chose, fit Glorfindel, puis il rit en remarquant la façon dont elle regardait fixement les jumeaux. Ne t'inquiète pas, fillette, tu ne vois pas double. Ils sont identiques parce qu'ils sont jumeaux.

- Jumeaux ? - Le mot résonna dans l'esprit d'Alassë et elle se souvint brusquement d'un visage souriant avec des yeux brillants et un sourire enjoué. - Comme Feredir et moi !

- Tu as un frère jumeau ? demanda Glorfindel, ravi de ce progrès soudain, tandis que l'enfant haletait et regardait Glorfindel en état de choc.

- Je me suis souvenue ! Je me suis souvenue !

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des souvenirs d'Alassë, de la décision d'Elrond ? <em>

_A bientôt_

_**Petit lexique elfique **__: _

_gwador = frère_


	5. Le lendemain matin

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce cinquième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 5 : Le lendemain matin<span>_**

- Bravo, _penneth_, la félicita Glorfindel, en se penchant pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Te souviens-tu d'autre chose ?

Alassë pressa ses yeux fermés et se concentra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Pendant un instant, elle entendit une voix chuchoter '_Quel kaima, tithen-pen-nin_. _Amin mela lle_' mais elle s'éloigna aussitôt et sa tête fut une nouvelle fois complètement vide.

- Rien de plus, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Glorfindel eut pitié d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui fit croiser ses yeux.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, lui fit-il doucement. Nous pouvons t'aider à te souvenir. Ce n'est pas pressé.

- Bonjour ! appela tout à coup une voix joyeuse et argentine, tandis qu'une belle elfe à la chevelure dorée apparaissait, la soulevant de son lit et la tirant dans une solide étreinte. Et comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, mon cœur ?

Alassë fut tout simplement bouche bée par cette nouvelle arrivée. Combien d'elfes y avaient-ils dans cet endroit ? Glorfindel sourit affectueusement à sa confusion.

- Petite, c'est Dame Celebrian, épouse du Seigneur Elrond, expliqua-t-il. Il faudra un petit moment pour que tu t'habitues à voir autant d'elfes différents autour de toi, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras les noms de tout le monde en un rien de temps.

- Nous allons t'y aider, sourit Elladan, d'une façon rassurante. Mais il faudra que tu me demandes d'abord, en général. Je suis le plus intelligent de nous deux, après tout !

- Hé ! Le plus prétentieux, surtout ! répliqua Elrohir. Alors, je suis le plus charmant, mon frère !

Alassë laissa échapper un rire timide, mise à l'aise par cette plaisanterie amicale entre les deux elfes identiques. Ils rayonnèrent en retour ; ravis d'avoir pu la faire sourire.

- Viens avec moi, chérie, nous allons te trouver des vêtements, fit affectueusement Celebrian, en portant Alassë hors de la pièce.

- Pensez-vous qu'elle ira bien, maintenant, Glorfindel ? demanda Elrohir avec inquiétude, tandis qu'elles sortaient. Est-ce qu'Ada va l'aider à se souvenir du reste de sa famille ?

- Il peut essayer, Elrohir, répondit Glorfindel. Elle est peut-être capable de se souvenir de tout d'elle-même avec le temps, comme elle le faisait tout à l'heure, mais Mithrandir a évoqué une manière d'examiner son passé si elle ne parvient pas à retrouver la mémoire. Ce dont elle a réellement besoin est que nous soyons tous patients et doux avec elle - et par-dessus tout - elle a besoin de savoir ce que c'est que d'être aimé.

- Nous pouvons certainement lui apprendre ça ! fit Elladan, positif. J'ai déjà vraiment envie de la voir sourire plus !

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Glorfindel.

Les jumeaux étaient deux jeunes elfes exceptionnellement toujours de bonne humeur, et il était presque impossible d'être malheureux autour d'eux. Leur présence ferait sans aucun doute énormément de bien à l'enfant.

- Nous devrions informer votre père de ses progrès.

Avec les jumeaux à ses côtés, Glorfindel s'engagea dans le couloir et descendit les escaliers vers une pièce lumineuse et spacieuse, où il trouva Elrond, Thranduil, Celeborn et Mithrandir déjà réunis, tandis qu'Haldir et Legolas s'amusaient avec Arwen près de la fenêtre.

- Elle est réveillée, Elrond. Celebrian est allée la laver et l'habiller, fit Glorfindel, en réponse à leurs regards. Mais elle a réussi à se souvenir de quelque chose. C'est une jumelle !

- Une jumelle ? interrogea Thranduil avec surprise, et Glorfindel hocha la tête.

- Elle dit qu'elle a un frère jumeau nommé Feredir, leur fit-il, avant de faire un geste vers Elladan et Elrohir. La vue de ces deux-là a semblé ouvrir une porte pour elle. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle est parvenue à se rappeler. Le reste continue de lui échapper pour l'instant. Et elle continue à trembler et à désespérer en entendant son nom.

- Nous venons juste d'en discuter, fit calmement Elrond. Une partie de moi veut attendre et voir si ses souvenirs reviendront à l'aide du temps. Cependant, l'autre partie veut découvrir qui la maltraitait dès que possible. Nous devons savoir s'il y avait d'autres enfants qui souffraient avec elle et nous devons mettre un terme à cela. Je crains également que même si elle finit par se souvenir, elle garde sa douleur enfermée dans son cœur et se retienne de nous la dire. Elle semble avoir si peur du jugement. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas fautive. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Galadriel la nuit dernière. Nous pouvons utiliser les anneaux pour examiner son passé, et Alassë le verra avec nous.

- Etes-vous sûr de vous ? interrogea prudemment Glorfindel. J'ai entendu dire qu'un tel traitement peut faire autant de mal que de bien. Etes-vous certain qu'elle sera capable de le supporter ?

- Je suis certain que ça l'aidera, fit doucement Elrond. Elle désespère déjà de se souvenir si peu. Ca l'aidera au moins à se rappeler qui elle est. Naturellement, je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit encore plus bouleversée, mais nous pouvons nous assurer de la consoler et de l'aider à se réconcilier avec ça.

- Je comprends. - Glorfindel hocha la tête - Allez-vous lui expliquer que vous souhaitez l'adopter ?

- Oui, répondit Elrond. Je vais le lui dire avant que nous examinions son passé, et je m'assurerais qu'ensuite, elle sache que rien n'a changé, et qu'elle est toujours la bienvenue et innocente à nos yeux. Je suis encore tout à fait contre l'idée d'essayer de trouver sa famille ; sauf si elle-même le désire.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, s'exprima Celeborn. Par-dessus tout, nous devons lui expliquer qu'elle n'est en rien coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en silence ; ils étaient toujours horrifiés qu'une enfant si jeune puisse imaginer qu'elle était responsable de la mort d'un autre.

- Nous devons expliquer ça à nos enfants d'abord, fit Thranduil, en regardant les trois petits elfes jouant à la fenêtre.

Elrond leur fit un signe de la main. Les jeunes enfants, habituellement pleins d'entrain, restèrent silencieux lorsqu'Elrond leur expliqua qu'Alassë avait été grièvement blessée par quelqu'un ; qu'elle avait été toute seule et que pas même les gardes-frontières n'avaient trouvé le moindre signe d'une personne proche de Fondcombe. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il voulait la recueillir et lui permettre de grandir dans une famille heureuse, où elle serait en sécurité et apprendrait à se comporter comme l'enfant qu'elle était.

- Ca signifie que j'aurais une sœur, Ada ? éclata Arwen avec excitation. Je vais être grande sœur ?

- Oui, _iel-nin_, si Alassë souhaite rester ici, tu auras effectivement une sœur.

Elrond sourit, heureux que tous ses enfants approuvent l'idée.

- Hourra ! s'exclama joyeusement Arwen. Je vais avoir quelqu'un pour jouer avec les poupées ! Les frères ne sont pas amusants parfois !

Il était difficile de ne pas rire de la réaction d'Arwen et des regards indignés des jumeaux, mais les elfes plus âgés essayèrent tous de retenir leur hilarité. Arwen tentait toujours de convaincre les jumeaux de jouer à la poupée avec elle et, bien qu'ils soient les plus affectueux des frères, c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient toujours catégoriquement refusé !

- Et son jumeau ? demanda calmement Legolas, assis sur les genoux de son père.

- Je répugne à chercher sa famille, Legolas, parce que je pense qu'ils l'ont traitée vraiment mal, lui fit Elrond, gentiment. Je n'essaierai pas de les trouver, à moins qu'Alassë me le demande elle-même. Nous allons regarder dans son passé et voir ce qui lui est arrivée.

- Pouvons-nous regarder aussi ? demanda Haldir, et Elrond secoua la tête.

- Non, _penneth_, lui dit-il fermement. Je ne veux pas que toi, Legolas ou Arwen le voyiez, parce que je ne pense pas que ce seront des scènes pour les yeux d'enfants.

Elladan ne fut pas convaincu.

- Mais Alassë a dû les voir, Ada, souligna-t-il. P'tet bien que nous pourrions mieux l'aider si nous savons _tout_ ce qui s'est passé.

Haldir et Legolas le soutinrent aussitôt.

- Je pense qu'ils marquent un point là, Elrond, raisonna Celeborn. S'ils croient pouvoir supporter ça, nous devrions les laisser regarder. De cette façon, comme dit Elladan, ils sauront de quoi ils l'aident à se remettre. Ca évitera aussi à Alassë de craindre qu'ils le découvrent et la jugent.

- Très bien, fit Elrond, vaincu. Mais j'interdis formellement à Arwen de regarder. Elle est encore beaucoup trop jeune !

Trop d'horreur pour Arwen, Celeborn, Thranduil et Glorfindel étaient tous d'accords. Faisant la moue, elle commença à protester, mais s'arrêta quand sa mère entra dans la pièce avec Alassë dans ses bras.

Elrond se leva alors que sa femme s'approchait et lui prit l'enfant. Elle avait été baignée, soignée et habillée dans une robe verte qui n'allait plus à Arwen. Malgré ça, c'était encore beaucoup trop large pour son corps maigre, bien plus que ça aurait dû l'être pour une enfant de son âge.

S'asseyant avec Alassë sur les genoux, Elrond commença à inspecter les écorchures sur ses jambes et son visage, et regarda sa main, d'où le morceau de verre avait été retiré. Pendant ce temps, Alassë jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle avec surprise, ses yeux s'attardant sur Arwen, Haldir et Legolas. _Combien_ d'elfes y avaient-ils dans cet endroit ? Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Mithrandir et elle se figea.

Il fallut un certain moment à Celeborn pour expliquer que Mithrandir était un ami et encore plus longtemps que c'était un magicien, mais Alassë parvint finalement à comprendre et à se détendre, bien qu'elle considérait toujours le Maia avec des yeux méfiants, n'ayant jamais vu personne comme cet Istari bourru et barbu. Tout à coup, Elrond releva la tête, abasourdi.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux de ça. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle rapidité ! fit-il aux autres, avant de regarder Alassë avec surprise. Tes blessures guérissent à un rythme étonnant, Alassë.

L'enfant eut un mouvement de recul à l'entente de son nom, puis haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Elles le font toujours, sauf celles de mon dos, déclara-t-elle simplement. Il devient très en colère si je ne peux pas faire les choses correctement parce que je suis blessée.

Elrond pensa que c'était scandaleux, étant donné que c'était ce « maître » qui lui avait infligé toute cette douleur en premier lieu.

- Il y a beaucoup que je dois te dire ce matin, ma petite, lui fit Elrond, et elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Premièrement, je sais que tu as été seule et que tu as subi beaucoup de douleur. Je veux que cela s'arrête maintenant. Tu ne mérites pas une telle vie, ni aucun enfant elfe. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et en sécurité, c'est pourquoi je veux que tu restes ici, à Fondcombe, avec moi. Je t'élèverai comme la mienne et tu auras la vie dont tu es digne.

- Vous… Vous voulez que je reste ici ? - Alassë pouvait à peine en croire ses oreilles. Elle considéra Elrond avec de grands yeux. - Vous voulez être mon Ada ?

- C'est que ce je voudrais, _penneth_, oui, fit doucement Elrond, en glissant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. C'est-ce que nous voulons tous.

Il indiqua les jumeaux, Celebrian et Arwen.

- Je sais que tu as eu ta propre Nana, ma petite, fit Celebrian, gentiment, en s'approchant pour être près d'eux. Et je n'imagine pas la remplacer. Mais je voudrais être une deuxième Nana, si tu me le permets.

Alassë était complètement désorientée. Ils voulaient qu'elle reste ? Ils voulaient qu'elle fasse partie de leur famille ? Ils ne voulaient pas la renvoyer d'où elle venait ?

- Le veux-tu ? lui demanda doucement Elrond, en remarquant la façon dont elle se blottissait plus près dans ses bras.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, se cachant le visage dans son torse. Il l'étreignit simplement un moment, sachant qu'elle était bouleversée de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait d'elle.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, promit-il. Plus jamais. Je te le promets.

Et à l'abri dans les bras d'Elrond, Alassë commençait finalement à les croire.

Elrond lui laissa un moment pour assimiler l'information, la tenant contre lui et lui caressant les cheveux ; petits signes d'affection doux pour l'aider à rester calme. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête et qu'elle le regarde, avant de continuer.

- Glorfindel m'a dit que tu t'étais souvenue de ton frère ? questionna-t-il avec douceur. - Elle hocha la tête. - Alassë, Mithrandir et moi connaissons un moyen de te faire, et nous aussi, voir dans ton passé, afin que tu puisses te souvenir d'où tu viens et ce qui t'es arrivée, mais nous ne le ferons pas à moins que tu le veuilles. C'est entièrement ta décision.

- Je… Je vais voir ce qui m'est arrivée ? - Alassë avala nerveusement. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer l'idée. -

- Oui. Mithrandir et moi portons des anneaux qui possèdent beaucoup de pouvoir, expliqua Elrond. Nous pouvons canaliser cette énergie et mettre tes souvenirs flous dans un miroir, ce qui nous permettra de voir qui t'a blessée et les empêcher de le faire à nouveau.

L'enfant continuait d'hésiter, l'indécision et la peur visibles dans ses yeux, et elle baissa encore la tête. C'était pénible à voir. Elrond prit son menton dans sa main et leva ses yeux vers les siens.

- Je te promets, quoique nous voyions, quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, rien ne changera, chuchota-t-il. J'aurai toujours envie que tu restes ici. Je te croirai toujours innocente et je voudrai toujours te protéger. Rien ne changera, tu as ma parole.

Rassurée, mais loin d'être convaincue, Alassë hocha la tête. Elrond invita Arwen à sortir et Celebrian alla avec elle. Haldir et Legolas demandèrent à nouveau l'autorisation de rester et obtinrent la permission. Elrond posa une Alassë tremblante sur les genoux de Thranduil, tandis que Celeborn tirait un grand miroir vertical vers leurs chaises, sur lequel Elrond et Mithrandir posèrent chacun une main.

- Es-tu prête, ma petite ? interrogea Elrond.

Fermement maintenue par Thranduil, Alassë fit un signe de tête, son visage perdant ses couleurs. Une partie d'elle voulait s'enfuir et se cacher, et ne jamais connaître son passé, mais s'étant souvenue du nom de son frère, elle avait désespérément envie de savoir le reste.

- Je… je le suis, répondit-elle, ses petits doigts serrant les manches de la tunique en velours bleue de Thranduil.

Les bras de Thranduil étaient toujours doux, mais il resserra son étreinte.

Elrond et Mithrandir gardèrent tous les deux une main sur le miroir et placèrent l'autre sur sa tête. Concentrés, ils commencèrent à canaliser leurs énergies grâce à leurs anneaux respectifs.

Alassë avala audiblement tandis que leurs reflets disparaissaient et qu'une brume blanche commençait à tourbillonner dans le grand miroir. Thranduil lui offrit une main, qu'elle saisit avec ferveur, alors que la brume s'estompait et que des visages devenaient visibles.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu''en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous qu'ils vont voir ? <em>

_Je sais que jusque là il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'évolution, mais ça change, puisque dans les trois prochains chapitres on expliquera le passé d'Alassë, et que ça s'accélérera après._

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_

_**Petit lexique elfique **__: _

'_Quel kaima, tithen-pen-nin_. _Amin mela lle_' = _'Dors bien, ma petite. Je t'aime'_


	6. Une promesse solennelle

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce sixième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

_L'auteur Daughter of Thranduil avait mis des notes pour ce chapitre, donc je les ai traduites aussi ;_

_Voilà comment cette partie de l'histoire va se dérouler - les trois chapitres suivants seront composés d'une série de scènes du passé d'Alassë, qu'Elrond, Thranduil et les autres verront à travers le miroir. Je les ai faites d'un point de vue objectif, plutôt que de celui d'Alassë, de sorte qu'il y ait moins de confusion et que ça permette de voir des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas vu. Et pour ne pas être répétitive et traîner en longueur, je lance directement dans la première scène qui se serait produite dans le passé, plutôt que d'introduire chaque personnage individuellement._

_Calanon ; le père d'Alassë - Vanora ; la mère d'Alassë_

_Alyan, Raunien, Voronwë, Nithron, Aradan - les frères d'Alassë (par ordre d'âge.)_

_Tamuril et Lalaith - des guérisseuses_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 6 : Une promesse solennelle<span>_**

Calanon sourit béatement en posant ses mains sur le ventre gonflé de sa femme.

- Ces deux-là vont être forts. Je peux le sentir ! fit-il avec détermination, en regardant les yeux émeraudes étincelants de Vanora. Et nous allons bientôt devoir l'apprendre aux enfants. Ils sont perspicaces. Les robes larges ne les duperont pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Non, vous avez raison ! s'esclaffa Vanora, en caressant la joue de son mari aux cheveux argentés. Je pense que ce soir est le bon moment. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi ravis que nous le sommes par cette nouvelle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement, sourit Calanon, tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer sa femme dans un flou d'argent et d'or. Des jumeaux. Deux petits bijoux à ajouter à notre immense trésor.

- Maintenant, vous avez l'air d'un poète ! railla Vanora, avant de l'embrasser. Je vous aime tellement, Calanon !

- Comme je vous aime. Je pourrais me perdre dans ces yeux. De profonds puits d'émeraude, murmura Calanon, en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de sa femme dans un baiser brûlant.

- Eurgh ! Ada, il faut que vous fassiez ça à Nana quand nous pouvons le voir ? fit une voix dégoûtée près de la porte, et l'heureux couple se retourna pour voir cinq jeunes elfes allant de l'équivalent physique humain de huit à dix-huit ans.

Chacun d'eux avait les mêmes cheveux d'argent et les mêmes yeux bleu vif que leur père.

- Je n'aurais jamais honte de montrer à votre Nana combien je l'aime, _ion-nin_, réprimanda légèrement Calanon. Venez, mes fils, asseyez-vous ; nous devons discuter de quelque chose avec vous.

- C'était la faute d'Aradan ! fit immédiatement Nithron en levant les sourcils, tandis que Calanon fronçait les siens. Quoi ? Ca s'avère en général la bonne réponse quand vous affirmez avoir des choses à discuter avec nous.

- Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas la réponse cette fois, _penneth_, déclara Calanon. Votre mère et moi voulons vous dire qu'il y aura bientôt deux nouveaux ajouts à la famille. Elle est enceinte de jumeaux !

- Des jumeaux ? répéta Raunien, en clignant un instant des paupières, en état de choc, avant de se lever pour serrer sa mère. Félicitations, Nana, c'est merveilleux !

- Ca l'est, oui ! s'accorda Voronwë en souriant, comme son père. Encore deux petits frères à qui apprendre à monter et à tirer à l'arc !

- Et je ne serais plus le plus jeune ! Je ne serais plus le petit frère ! s'écria Aradan, d'un air ravi.

Leurs parents se mirent à rire.

- Juste un instant, qu'est-ce qui vous rend tous si sûrs que je porte deux garçons ? demanda Vanora, portant ses mains à son ventre gonflé. Je pourrais être enceinte de filles.

Instantanément, le rire quitta les visages de leurs fils.

- J'espère que non ! fit vivement Nithron. Je ne veux pas de sœur !

- A quoi nous servirait une sœur ? se renfrogna Raunien, en plissant le nez. Elle ne ferait que nous barrer la route.

- Et introduire une fille dans la famille la gâcherait ! fit résolument Aradan. Nous ne serions plus les Frères Calanonion. Ca ruinerait tout !

Vanora se tourna vers Calanon avec de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle était certaine de porter au moins une fille. Calanon lui massa calmement le dos et fit le geste que ses fils devaient sortir. Ils obéirent, chuchotant entre eux.

- Je suis sûr que, une fois les bébés arrivés, ils changeront d'avis, lui assura-t-il sur un ton apaisant. Ils pensent tout simplement à aller faire plus souvent leurs escapades dans les bois et ils ne semblent pas croire qu'une fille en est capable aussi. Je suis certain qu'ils seront très vite enthousiastes si vous portez une fille. Il est dans la nature d'un frère de protéger sa petite sœur, après tout.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, mon amour, fit Vanora, en se blottissant dans son étreinte. J'espère que vous avez raison.

_**Le miroir se couvre de nuages et les images changent**_

Alyan frappait et tuait sauvagement, remarquant vaguement du coin de l'œil que Raunien faisait de même, tandis qu'Aradan, terrifié, s'agenouillait près de leur mère gémissante.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où les araignées étaient venues. Cette région des bois était censée être sûre - c'est pourquoi ils avaient accepté d'accompagner leur mère à la rivière ce matin. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver quand l'attaque avait commencé, et Vanora s'était effondrée à terre, serrant son cou piqué, tandis que six araignées noires et menaçantes les avaient encerclés et entamés leur impitoyable assaut.

Alyan avait pris les commandes et envoyé Voronwë chercher Lalaith et Tamuril - des guérisseuses qui vivaient à proximité - et leur avaient ordonné de les amener chez eux. Lui, Raunien, Nithron et Aradan les rejoindraient avec leur mère là-bas.

Le combat fut long et sanglant, mais finalement, les frères réussirent à faire se replier les araignées dans leurs toiles en haut des arbres. A leur grande horreur, Vanora saignait abondamment et serrait fortement son gros ventre. Ca n'avait pas l'air bon pour leurs frères à naître, mais ils ne pouvaient pas perdre leur Nana !

- Tenez-bon, Nana ! S'il vous plaît ! implora Aradan, en courant près de ses trois frères aînés, qui la portaient. Lalaith a une potion qui peut neutraliser le venin d'araignée. Juste, tenez-bon !

A la minute où ils arrivèrent chez eux, Lalaith et leur père les rejoignirent à la porte. Tandis que Calanon se précipitait vers sa femme et la prenait dans ses bras, la guérisseuse aux cheveux de jais sortit un flacon de liquide rose, qu'elle pressa immédiatement contre les lèvres de Vanora.

- Buvez ça, lui enjoignit-elle, tout en regardant avec appréhension le flux de sang colorant la robe de Vanora. Ca devrait éliminer le poison dans vos veines. Mais je crains que le choc vous ait provoqué un accouchement prématuré. Je vais devoir mettre au monde ces bébés immédiatement. C'est leur seule chance de survie !

- Faites tout ce que vous pouvez ! sanglota Vanora, serrée dans l'étreinte réconfortante de Calanon. - Elle retint un cri alors qu'une violente contraction la secouait. - Je ne peux pas perdre mes bébés ! Je mourrai si je les perds !

- Tout va bien, mon amour, écoutez-moi. Ca va bien se passer ! l'apaisa Calanon, essayant désespérément de la calmer. Respirez juste pour moi. Ssssh. Nos petits vont survivre. Ils sont forts.

- Vous devez l'amener dans votre chambre, ordonna Lalaith avec douceur. Nous manquons de temps.

_**Le miroir se couvre de nuages et les images changent**_

- Vanora, nous avons un autre fils ! - Des larmes débordèrent des yeux de Calanon, tandis qu'un petit corps était déposé dans ses bras par Lalaith, qui était habituée à aider à donner naissance. - Il est magnifique !

Allongée sur le lit, ses cheveux dorés humides de sueur et son visage d'une pâleur alarmante, Vanora tira un sourire épanoui à son mari alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté du lit, lui permettant de voir son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas le tenir, les contractions de la naissance imminente du deuxième jumeau devenant de plus en plus violentes.

- Feredir, murmura-t-elle joyeusement. Mon petit Feredir !

- Chasseur ? rayonna fièrement Calanon à la traduction du nom - ils avaient déjà convenu qu'elle nommerait le premier jumeau et lui le second. - Un choix judicieux_, meleth_. Je sens que ce petit va être un guerrier émérite.

- Comme son ada, déclara Vanora, avant de grimacer fortement à une autre contraction.

Une grande partie du peu d'énergie qu'elle possédait avait disparu ; Feredir était un solide petit et la piqure de l'araignée faisait des dégâts. Vanora ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même dans son état d'agonie, quand elle vit que, bien que le nouveau-né avait ses cheveux dorés, il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que son père et que tous ses frères. Alors que Tamuril prenait Feredir dans ses bras, Calanon saisit la main de sa femme à nouveau.

- Tout va bien se passer, Vanora, la rassura-t-il, en portant sa main à ses lèvres. Vous y êtes presque. Vous nous avez offert un autre merveilleux enfant et mon cœur chante pour vous. Tout va bien se passer, mon amour. Je suis si fier de vous. Je vous aime de tout mon cœur !

- Je vous aime aussi ! murmura Vanora, le souffle court, et haletant avec irrégularité.

Lalaith et Calanon la regardèrent avec inquiétude. Elle semblait si fragile !

- La piqûre d'araignée vous a enlevé votre force et vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Une seconde naissance peut être de trop pour vous, fit Lalaith avec détresse, en regardant le visage blanc de Vanora. Je peux vous donner des herbes qui stimuleront votre force, mais il y a de grandes chances que vous perdiez le bébé.

- Non ! sanglota Vanora avec véhémence. Vous ne devez pas faire de mal à ma fille ! Je sais que je porte une fille ! S'il vous plaît, peu importe les risques pour moi, ne mettez pas la vie de ma petite en danger ! Si c'est un choix entre elle et moi, alors sauvez-la !

Les yeux de Calanon débordèrent, alors qu'il tenait la main de Vanora contre son front. C'était un choix affreux et il ne voulait pas perdre sa femme ou son bébé. Mais au final, la décision appartenait à Vanora. Il ne la forcerait à rien et respecterait son choix, même si cela signifiait qu'ils seraient séparés.

- Vous comprenez, meleth-nin, chuchota Vanora. Vous comprenez que je ne peux pas faire de mal à notre bébé.

- Je comprends que vous êtes l'être le plus généreux, le plus aimant et le plus angélique de la Terre du Milieu, répondit Calanon avec ferveur, des larmes coulant sur son visages tandis qu'il embrassait son front. Et je vous fais une promesse solennelle ; peu importe ce qu'il arrivera aujourd'hui, j'aimerai et chérirai nos petits bijoux de tout mon cœur jusqu'au jour où je mourrai.

- Je le sais, haleta Vanora, son corps tremblant toujours, et Lalaith annonça que c'était le moment de mettre au monde le second bébé.

La naissance fut difficile, très difficile et les cris de douleur de Vanora se transformèrent bientôt en cris d'agonie. Elle perdit davantage de sang et son énergie déclinait rapidement.

Tout au long de l'épreuve, Calanon lui tint la main et lui caressa les cheveux, en murmurant des paroles de réconfort et d'encouragement, alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage et que son cœur lui donnait l'impression de se briser. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre la douleur de Vanora lui-même. Il détestait d'être assis là et d'être incapable d'aider ; incapable de quoique ce soit, hormis de regarder son amour souffrir.

- On y est presque, Vanora. On y est presque, félicita Lalaith. Vous vous en sortez tellement bien, ma chérie. Poussez juste un peu plus. C'est ça. _Ai_, c'est une fille ! Vous avez une fille, Vanora. Encore une poussée, _penneth_. Encore une.

- Une fille ! s'étrangla Vanora avec un mélange de halètement, de rire et de sanglot, alors que le bébé lui était donné. - Sa respiration devenait superficielle et sa tête commençait à s'affaisser. - N'est-elle pas parfaite, Calanon ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Comme sa mère, fit Calanon, les larmes aux yeux, en embrassant sa femme. Vous avez si bien réussi, Vanora. Je vous aime plus que les mots peuvent l'exprimer.

- Celle-ci sera particulière, murmura Vanora, tandis que la lumière dans ses yeux commençait à s'estomper. Je le sens dans mon cœur. Mes jumeaux chéris, je vous aime tellement. Je vous aimerai toujours.

- Restez avec moi, mon amour ! supplia désespérément Calanon, en lui caressant les cheveux. Restez avec moi !

- Calanon. - Vanora sourit avec lassitude. - Mon cœur a toujours été et sera toujours le vôtre. Vous m'avez complétée. Je vous aime plus que tout sur Arda et je ne cesserai jamais.

- Vanora ! cria Calanon avec désespoir, mais il était trop tard.

A ces mots, la tête dorée de Vanora retomba sur l'oreiller et ses yeux se fermèrent. L'accouchement avait été de trop pour elle et son corps avait tout simplement renoncé.

Les sanglots de Calanon retentirent dans la pièce, alors qu'il restait à genoux près du lit, continuant toujours à tenir la main de Vanora. De lourdes vagues de chagrin déferlèrent en lui et brulèrent son cœur comme le fouet d'un Balrog.

- Je vais le dire aux garçons, murmura Tamuril, et elle se glissa en silence hors de la pièce.

Lalaith hocha tristement la tête et prit Feredir dans ses bras, le berçant et le tenant étroitement.

Durant de longues minutes, Calanon continua simplement à pleurer ; frappé au cœur de désespoir. Il fut distrait de sa douleur seulement lorsque l'interrompirent les cris d'un bébé. Levant les yeux et battant des paupières pour chasser ses larmes, il vit soudain que sa toute petite fille - qui n'avait pas encore été nommée - était toujours dans l'étreinte de sa mère morte. Il semblait qu'elle avait tout à coup besoin de réconfort.

Doucement, pleurant toujours en silence, Calanon tendit la main pour recueillir le petit bébé dans ses bras. Avec des mouvements expérimentés, il commença à la bercer dans une douce étreinte. Alors que les cris s'arrêtaient, il se retrouva, à sa grande joie, à regarder non pas dans des yeux bleus, mais dans de profonds et riches yeux verts - l'image même de sa mère.

- Tu seras ma joie, lui dit-il, en embrassant sa tête. Ma petite Alassë. A jamais ces yeux d'émeraudes me rappelleront l'amour qui a fait que ma vie en valait la peine. A jamais je verrai le visage de ta mère en toi et à jamais je te chérirai, ma petite pierre précieuse.

Ce qui ni Calanon, ni Lalaith ne savaient, tandis qu'ils réconfortaient et berçaient les deux nouveau-nés, était qu'une paire d'yeux remplis de larmes observait de derrière la porte, avec un cœur débordant de colère.

- Ada peut te préférer toi, Alassë, chuchota venimeusement l'elfe qui regardait. Mais nous ne te pardonnerons jamais ce que tu nous as pris. Tu es celle qui a tué notre Nana et nous ne te laisserons jamais l'oublier. Jamais !

_**Le miroir se couvre de nuages et les images changent**_

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des frères, de ses parents ? Je pense qu'on commence à deviner ce qui va se passer.<em>

_Plus de scènes de son passé dans le chapitre prochain, avec une Alassë un peu plus grande._

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_


	7. Douleur

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce septième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Le deuxième chapitre des souvenirs d'Alassë dans le miroir. Le prochain est le dernier._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 7 : Douleur<span>_**

- Arrête, Alyan, s'il te plaît ! sanglota Alassë, en haletant avec frénésie pour reprendre son souffle, avant que son frère plonge à nouveau sa tête sous l'eau.

- Cesse de pleurnicher, stupide petite morveuse ! gronda Alyan, alors qu'il la dominait près du lac ; à plusieurs reprises, il poussa sa tête et ses épaules dans l'eau, attendant jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air la fasse suffoquer, avant de la tirer en arrière.

Il lui permit quelques halètements désespérés, puis la plongea à nouveau dans l'eau.

De leur position sur la rive, Voronwë et Raunien sourirent méchamment. Voir leur sœur souffrir et pleurer leur donnait beaucoup de satisfaction. Elle le méritait après tout !

- Ne la noie pas, Alyan, rit Raunien. Je ne veux pas être celui qui devra expliquer à Ada que sa précieuse petite fille est au fond du lac !

La rancune dans cette remarque était incroyable. Depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés, les cinq fils aînés de Calanon avaient détesté leur jeune sœur avec violence et lui avaient irrationnellement reproché la mort de leur mère ; Tamuril avait laissé échapper par inadvertance que leur mère aurait vécu si elle avait pris les herbes renforçantes et laissé mourir Alassë à la place.

Et tous les cinq étaient plus que déterminés à faire payer leur sœur pour son soi-disant crime. Ils l'avaient méprisée, lui avaient chuchoté des remarques rancunières, l'avaient pincé, lui avaient tiré les cheveux, l'avaient faite trébucher à chaque occasion ; prenant plaisir à la faire pleurer et supplier leur pitié. Mais ils n'avaient encore jamais osé lui dire pourquoi ils la faisaient tellement souffrir, de peur qu'elle ou Feredir le dise à leur père. Ils ne voulaient pas subir la colère de leur père ; qui avait toujours préféré et surprotégé Alassë, parce qu'elle était le portrait craché de leur mère.

- Ca t'apprendras à m'interrompre quand je parle à Voronwë ! cassa Alyan, en tirant sa sœur trempée - qui n'avait pas plus de trois ans en équivalent mortel - hors de l'eau et en la secouant comme un animal débraillé. Tu m'as compris, petit orc ?

- Oui ! Oui, Alyan, je suis désolée ! Je serais sage ! sanglota désespérément Alassë, ses petits pieds s'agitant inutilement au-dessus du sol, tandis qu'elle s'étouffait et hoquetait.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ses frères étaient si cruels envers elle. Elle essayait toujours de leur plaire pour qu'ils lui sourient comme Ada et Feredir le faisaient, mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Et elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'interrompre Alyan - elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éternuer quand le vent avait soufflé ces graviers poussiéreux vers son visage !

- Très bien, alors ! ricana Alyan, qui était celui qui l'avait toujours traitée le plus mal, en la jetant à terre comme un déchet. Et rappelle-toi, morveuse, si tu dis un seul mot à Ada, je te mettrai sur mes genoux et je te ferai sentir ta douleur. Tu as compris ?

Alassë hocha la tête, déglutissant et tremblant, tandis qu'elle était brutalement remise sur ses pieds par Raunien et jetée dans l'eau glacée du lac. Prise de panique, elle se débattit dans l'eau plusieurs minutes, coula à pic, à bout de souffle, pendant que ses frères riaient. Finalement, Voronwë la sortit et ricana quand elle s'effondra sur le sol à ses pieds.

- Bien, nous avons dû être convaincants ! - Raunien haussa les épaules avec légèreté. - Venez, nous devrions rentrer maintenant. Ada se demandera où nous sommes allés. Lève-toi, petit avorton. Ne crois pas que je vais te porter !

Alassë se leva avec faiblesse, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient à grands pas. Elle dû courir pour les suivre ; ses petites jambes étaient incapables de s'accorder à leur rythme rapide. Deux fois, Alyan la fit trébucher et l'envoya s'affaler dans les broussailles, alors que le rire de ses frères résonnait dans la clairière.

Quand ils atteignirent la maison, Alassë était presque morte debout. Calanon attendait à la porte et quand il vit dans quel état était son plus jeune enfant, il s'empressa de les rejoindre et la prit dans ses bras. Alassë s'effondra d'épuisement et s'accrocha fermement à lui, avec soulagement. Ses frères ne lui faisaient jamais de mal quand son Ada était là.

- Chérie, tu es trempée jusqu'aux os ! fit Calanon, en regardant avec inquiétude l'enfant grelottant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Alassë ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis jeta un regard craintif à Alyan, qui se tenait derrière leur père. Il glissa vivement son doigt sur sa gorge et elle ferma rapidement la bouche.

- Elle est tombée dans le lac, Ada, mentit doucement Raunien. Nous lui avions _dit_ de rester loin du bord, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre !

- Oh bien, les accidents arrivent. Au moins, elle ne s'est pas fait mal sérieusement, fit Calanon, en frottant le dos d'Alassë. Viens, mon cœur, nous allons te nettoyer.

Il entra en tête à l'intérieur, où ils trouvèrent Aradan et Nithron jouant aux échecs et observant avec amusement Feredir, dans son pyjama, qui alignaient ses petits soldats. Curieusement, pas un seul d'entre eux n'entretenait la moindre rancune contre Feredir ; seulement contre sa jumelle.

Tandis qu'Alyan chuchotait joyeusement les événements de la soirée à Nithron, qui avait un petit sourire en coin, Calanon retira les vêtements mouillés et froids d'Alassë, et la sécha au coin du feu. Il la vêtit de sa tunique de sommeil et l'enveloppa dans une couverture, la tenant délicatement sur ses genoux, et frottant sa peau glacée pour la réchauffer. Epuisée par les pleurs et le voyage fatiguant jusqu'à la maison, Alassë s'endormit sur son épaule, en suçant son pouce.

Calanon la déplaça dans ses bras et pressa un baiser doux sur ses cheveux humides, avant de regarder ses fils avec un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

- Tu aurais dû mieux la surveiller ! fit-il sévèrement à Alyan. Elle n'est qu'une enfant. Quand tu as dit que tu voulais la prendre avec vous, je te faisais confiance pour prendre soin d'elle !

- Je suis désolée, Ada. J'aurai dû être plus vigilant, déclara Alyan, en forçant un air contrit sur son visage.

- Je pense que nous ferions mieux de garder Alassë et Feredir à la maison pour l'instant, fit Calanon, en se levant avec sa fille dans les bras. Les emmener dans les bois, c'est juste courir à la catastrophe. Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes et n'ont aucune idée des dangers. Je me sentirai bien mieux en les sachant en sécurité ici. Allez, Feredir, il est temps d'aller au lit, mon petit chasseur.

Feredir bondit joyeusement sur ses pieds et, prenant la main de son père, ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble.

- Ne haïssez-vous pas la façon dont il la préfère ? cassa Aradan avec colère, dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était quelque chose de particulier ; seulement une petite lâche rampante !

- Je sais ! souffla Nithron. Je souhaite, par les Valar, juste qu'elle disparaisse !

_**Le miroir se couvre de nuages et les images changent**_

Alassë se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures, sanglotant de toutes ses forces dans les draps. Elle avait tellement peur ; Ada avait dû s'absenter pour quelques jours, donc Alyan était responsable d'elle, et elle était totalement à leur merci.

Ils l'avaient enfermée dans un placard de la cuisine ce matin-là et lui avaient crié des menaces de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était un placard étroit et, très vite, elle avait été proche de la panique complète.

- Alyan, Nithron, laissez-moi sortir ! avait-elle crié, des larmes coulant sur son visage. S'il vous plait, _gwadoriath-nin_, je ferai n'importe quoi ! Tout ce que vous me direz de faire, laissez-moi juste sortir, s'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît !

- Entendez-vous quelque chose ? avait ricané Raunien, en souriant à ses frères.

Comme une seule personne, ils avaient hoché la tête.

- Non, ce doit juste être une mouche agaçante bourdonnant autour de nous. Nous devrions l'écraser et la faire taire ! avait fait Voronwë, avec un rictus particulièrement mauvais.

- Non, nous allons sortir et la laisser bourdonner, avait sourit Nithron.

Ils s'étaient levés et avaient quitté la cuisine, laissant Alassë crier dans le placard. Il s'était écoulé près de cinq heures avant qu'ils la laissent finalement sortir, et quand ce fut fait, elle était si proche de l'hyperventilation qu'elle ne pouvait même plus parler. Elle avait simplement fui jusqu'au refuge de sa chambre, cherchant désespérément à leur échapper.

Soudain, elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui se glissait dans le lit à côté d'elle. C'était Feredir.

- T'ont-ils enfermé là-dedans, _gwaleth_ ? demanda-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras, et en la serrant fort.

Ils étaient très jeunes pour des elfes, et à peine l'équivalent de quatre ans en termes humains, mais Feredir était déjà très protecteur avec sa sœur. Il avait menacé à maintes reprises de parler à leur père des abus qu'ils faisaient subir à sa jumelle, mais Alyan avait toujours répliqué que s'il le disait à leur père, alors Alassë partirait. Et le jeune elfe ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l'idée d'être séparé de sa sœur.

- Tout va bien, 'Las, tout va bien, chuchota-t-il, en câlinant sa jumelle en pleurs. Je te promets, quand je serai plus grand, je les ferai arrêter. Je les ferai arrêter de te faire du mal.

- Pourquoi… font-ils… ça ? sanglota Alassë. Je ne suis pas méchante comme ils le disent !

- Je sais que tu ne l'est pas ! l'apaisa Feredir. Je crois que c'est parce que tu es la seule fille. Ils sont stupides ! Mais tout va bien aller. Ada rentrera à la maison ce soir et ils ne pourront plus te faire de mal. Ca va aller, je te le promets.

_**Le miroir se couvre de nuages et les images changent**_

- Que faites-vous ? demanda Alassë avec crainte.

Elle fut réduite au silence par un coup sec d'Alyan, menaçant.

- Tais-toi, avorton ! grogna-t-il, et il commença à déboucler sa ceinture.

Les yeux d'Alassë s'élargirent démesurément et elle recula avec terreur. Alyan avait déjà utilisé une fois sa ceinture sur elle et elle n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience.

- Pas si vite, petit orc !

Raunien l'empoigna et la plaqua brutalement contre le tronc d'un arbre, ignorant son cri de douleur. Alyan s'avança de façon menaçante et utilisa sa ceinture pour l'attacher étroitement à l'arbre mince.

- Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de revenir pour toi ! railla Alyan, en lui pinçant cruellement le visage. Tu ferais mieux d'espérer qu'aucun loup affamé ou qu'aucune araignée passe, parce que sinon, tu es morte, morveuse !

Sur ces mots, les deux frères se tournèrent et s'éloignèrent, laissant Alassë se tortiller dans ses liens et les supplier de revenir. Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et fut bientôt seule.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se coucher et Alassë à trembler de peur. Elle pouvait entendre les loups hurler et les mots d'Alyan bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Elle était endolorie et raide d'être attachée si fortement, et elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes à verser.

Elle commençait à être très inquiète. Ils l'avaient déjà emmenée dans les bois quand ils voulaient lui faire du mal, mais ils l'avaient toujours ramenée avant le coucher du soleil. Allaient-ils vraiment l'abandonner toute la nuit ici, cette fois ? Elle sursauta violement en entendant une brindille craquer à proximité. Puis elle entendit des voix murmurer. Ses petits genoux faillirent céder tant elle était soulagée.

- _Gwadoriath_, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir, maintenant ! supplia-t-elle. Mes jambes me font mal et je veux rentrer à la maison avec Ada.

- Eh bien, mes amis_, _n'est-ce pas une jolie petite prisonnière ? grogna une voix grave.

Alassë faillit s'évanouir de terreur quand elle vit plusieurs personnes marcher vers elle. Ils avaient tous de larges torses, des bras musclés, les cheveux noirs et de la barbe… _ai _! Ils étaient _humains_ !

- Oh oui, elle l'est. - L'eux d'eux saisit son menton tremblant et la força à lever la tête. - Elle fera une très bonne esclave, et quand elle sera suffisamment vieille, je suis sûre que je lui trouverai une meilleure utilisation !

- Toute attachée et attendant juste que nous venions la prendre ! ricana un autre, en détachant la ceinture et en saisissant Alassë par la peau du cou.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-elle, n'ayant aucune idée d'où ce brusque sursaut de courage lui était venu. Lâchez-moi ! ADA !

Elle fut réduite au silence par une claque si puissante que sa tête fusa sur le côté, et elle tomba à terre. En comparaison, tous les coups d'Alyan semblaient être des caresses.

- Nous allons devoir l'apprivoiser, quand même ! railla l'homme le plus grand, qui était manifestement le chef. Elle devra apprendre où est sa place, comme la petite saleté qu'elle est.

Alassë était assise au sol, étourdie, et la joue cuisante à cause du coup, terrifiée, et ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Lorsque le calme de la clairière fut à nouveau perturbé, son cœur bondit en voyant que ses cinq frères se tenaient là. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et courut se cacher derrière les jambes de Nithron. Elle leva les yeux vers les hommes ricanant et s'agrippa à l'ourlet de sa tunique fermement.

- Je savais que mes frères viendraient pour moi ! leur fit-elle, sa voix enrouée et tremblante.

Ils se contentèrent de rire, des rictus menaçants sur leurs visages.

La pauvre enfant hurla de surprise lorsqu'Alyan la saisit par l'oreille et la traina jusqu'au chef du groupe des hommes, qui tenait une grande bourse.

- Comme convenu, dit-il, d'une voix grave et tonitruante, et il tendit la bourse à Alyan, qui l'accepta avec un sourire.

- Mes remerciements, mon ami, répondit-il sans hésiter, tandis qu'il poussait sa petite sœur en avant. Toute à vous.

- Quoi ? Non !

Alassë se tortilla hors de la forte prise de l'homme et essaya de courir en direction de sa maison. Ses petites jambes, engourdies et douloureuses de ses heures passées attachée à l'arbre, pouvaient à peine la soutenir, elle fut donc rattrapée en un rien de temps. L'humain la jeta à terre et porta un coup sauvage à son dos, la laissant en larmes sur le sol.

- C'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, maître elfe, fit l'homme violent à Alyan, qui répondit encore par un sourire.

Alassë les regarda avec confusion, en clignant des yeux pour éloigner ses larmes, et vit ses frères empocher les objets dans la bourse que l'homme avait donné à Alyan. Une grande partie d'entre eux ressemblaient à de l'argent.

Soudain, elle comprit.

- Non ! Noooon !

Elle sanglotait, cachant sa tête dans ses bras. Alyan cracha parterre à côté d'elle, puis s'agenouilla pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, serrant ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'elles se creusent.

- Tu veux _vraiment _savoir pourquoi nous te détestons, petit orc ? lui fit-il sur un ton hargneux, du venin flamboyant dans ses yeux. Tu as tué notre mère ! Elle aurait vécu si elle n'avait pas essayé de te sauver. Tout est de ta faute, petite vermine dégoûtante, et tu ne seras jamais pardonnée ! Joie ? De tous les noms immérités ! J'espère que tu te souviens de la douleur que tu as causé à notre famille à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adresse à toi. Je maudis ton nom à jamais ! Et tu crois vraiment qu'Ada t'aime ? Il te hait ! Il te _hait_, morveuse, et il t'aurait tué il y a longtemps si ça avait été possible. Nous serons tous plus heureux sans toi, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

- Viens, petite esclave ; sois sur la bonne voie.

Alassë fut tirée sur ses pieds, on lui attacha les mains, et elle fut brutalement entraînée. Elle se tortilla sous la prise de l'homme qui la tirait, tournant ses yeux verts terrifiés à ses frères, et tenta une dernière supplication.

- S'il vous plaît, Alyan, Nithron, non ! S'il vous plaît, faîtes quelque chose ! Ne les laissez pas me prendre ! _Gwador-nin_, je vous en supplie ! S'il vous plait ! Je suis votre sœur ! _Je suis votre sœur _!

- Non, plus maintenant ! fit calmement Alyan, tandis qu'ils se détournaient et s'éloignaient.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette nouvelle partie de son passé ? Je devine que l'avis sur ses frères va plutôt être négatif. Je me souviens la première fois que j'avais lu ce chapitre, j'avais eu le cœur brisé en voyant Alassë se précipiter vers ses frères en croyant qu'il la protégerait =(<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_

_**Petit lexique elfique :**_

_gwadoriath-nin = mes frères_

_gwaleth = sœur_


	8. Esclavage

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce huitième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Le dernier chapitre des souvenirs d'Alassë dans le miroir._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

_Petite précision (au cas où des personnes ne le sauraient pas), les arbres communiquent avec les elfes. Ils sont très proches d'eux et les apprécient énormément)._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 8 : Esclavage<span>_**

Le cœur de Calanon s'arrêta presque de battre quand il réalisa que seulement cinq de ses enfants étaient de retour. L'inquiétude se décupla quand il vit qu'ils soignaient tous des plaies et pleuraient amèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. Où est Alassë ? Où est votre sœur ?

- Oh, Ada, je suis désolé, je suis tellement, tellement, désolé ! sanglota Alyan, qui tenait un petit morceau de tissu ensanglanté. J'ai essayé ! Nous avons tous essayé ! Mais c'était trop tard !

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? - Le visage de Calanon se vida de ses couleurs. - Où est-elle ?

- Ada, elle est… - Raunien s'étrangla sur un sanglot. - Elle est partie !

- Partie ? Partie où ? - La voix de Calanon perdit tout contrôle. - Allez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ada, nous avons quitté la maison au coucher du soleil et nous avons pris la route longue, par les chutes. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour laisser Alassë regarder les étoiles et nous avons été attaqués par deux araignées. J'ai dit à Alassë de courir pendant que nous les tenions à distance, alors elle a grimpé sur un des rochers. Nous pensions qu'elle était en sécurité, donc nous nous sommes concentrés pour essayer de repousser les bêtes ! Je n'avais pas vu la troisième ! Elle l'a poursuivie et quand je l'ai remarqué, elle l'avait piquée à l'épaule, la pauvre petite ! J'ai essayé de l'aider avant qu'elle succombe au venin, mais c'était trop tard ! L'araignée l'a attaqué et elle a perdu l'équilibre, elle est tombée dans les chutes ! J'ai essayé de la rattraper, je le jure, Ada ! Je n'étais pas assez rapide ! J'ai juste pu assister à sa chute ! C'est tout ce qui reste !

Alyan leva le petit morceau de tissu ensanglanté - la même teinte vert feuille de la tunique qu'Alassë portait - et éclata en sanglots. L'air hébété, Calanon prit le tissu à son fils, en le tenant avec vénération comme s'il s'agissait d'or filé. Son visage était livide et ses mains tremblaient violemment. Ca n'avait pas pu arriver !

- Je vais aux chutes ! fit-il catégoriquement, et il commença à s'éloigner.

- Non, Ada ! - Voronwë le rattrapa et le retint. - Nous avons fouillé l'eau et le fond du fleuve, chaque pouce, mais il ne reste rien ! Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ait pu survivre ! Son corps a été emporté ! S'il vous plaît, n'ajoutez pas à votre douleur en vous rendant sur les lieux !

- Nous avons tué les araignées, Ada ! chuchota Raunien. Nous n'avons pas laissé une seule de ces répugnantes bêtes en vie ! Ca n'était pas important que nous soyons blessé !

Les jambes de Calanon se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à terre, serrant le tissu avec force. Des larmes de douleur et de deuil commencèrent à couler sur son visage, et il lui semblait que son cœur allait se briser en deux. D'abord sa femme, maintenant sa fille ! Comment les Valar pouvaient-ils être si cruels ?

- Ada, je suis désolée ! pleura Aradan.

Calanon saisit sa main tremblante.

- Tu as essayé de la sauver, mon fils, tu as fait de ton mieux, ne t'accable pas de culpabilité. La faute est la mienne - je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser aller dans les bois sans moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser sortir de ma vue ! Mon bébé ! Ma pauvre petite, ma pauvre petite !

Calanon essayait de retenir ses larmes et de rester fort devant ses enfants - c'était son devoir ; il était leur père, leur protecteur - mais la douleur était trop grande et bientôt il sanglotait ouvertement ; de profondes et brusques larmes secouaient son corps puissant.

Tout à coup, ils furent interrompus par une petite silhouette qui passait la porte. Feredir, vêtu de son pyjama, serrait une couverture dans sa main et ses yeux étaient larges et effrayés. Il se précipita là où ils étaient réunis et plaça une petite main tremblante sur l'épaule de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'un air endormi. Pourquoi tout le monde pleure, et où est 'Las ?

- Viens là, _gwador laes_, fit doucement Alyan, en ouvrant ses bras à Feredir.

Déglutissant, Feredir alla à lui et son frère aîné se mit à genoux pour être à son niveau, des larmes toujours humides sur son visage. Il tira Feredir dans ses bras et l'étreignit fermement.

- Mon petit, quelque chose est arrivé à Alassë, expliqua Raunien, agenouillé près d'eux. Elle est allée aux halls de Mandos.

Immédiatement, Feredir se figea, son regard faisant le tour de ses frères et se posant finalement sur son père en larmes. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit.

- Vous mentez ! - Il regarda furieusement d'abord Raunien, puis Alyan. - C'est un mensonge !

- Je sais que c'est douloureux, petit frère, mais nous l'avons vu, murmura Alyan, en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle est morte, Feredir.

- Non, elle ne l'est pas ! hurla Feredir, en se tortillant violemment dans les bras d'Alyan, jusqu'à ce que son frère aîné soit forcé de le lâcher. Je suis le jumeau de 'Las ! Pas toi ! - Il criait, des larmes débordant de ses yeux. - Je l'aurai su si elle était morte ! Je l'aurai senti ! Elle n'est _pas_ morte !

- Feredir, j'ai vu sa chute, lui fit Raunien, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne te crois pas ! s'écria Feredir ! Tu mens ! Je vous hais !

- Feredir, murmura son père à travers ses larmes. Viens ici, mon petit chasseur.

Et même si Feredir était certain au fond de lui qu'Alassë n'était pas morte, il était aussi assez intelligent pour savoir que, quoiqu'il s'était véritablement passé, il ne reverrait jamais sa jumelle bien-aimée. Le comprendre fut comme un coup de poignard au cœur et il se jeta dans les bras de son Ada, et se mit à crier son chagrin.

- Ssssh, ça va aller, sanglota Calanon, ses propres larmes mouillant les cheveux de Feredir. C'est bien de pleurer, mon petit. Elle va me manquer aussi. Enormément !

Calanon se leva, berçant toujours Feredir dans ses bras et le porta à l'intérieur. Dès que le parent et l'enfant passèrent la porte, les cinq fils aînés de Calanon séchèrent les larmes qui maculaient leurs visages et se sourirent triomphalement les uns aux autres.

- Je vous avais dit qu'ils se feraient avoir, si nous faisions bien semblant ! rit méchamment Raunien. Le travail est terminé ! La morveuse est partie pour toujours !

- Tu aurais pu être plus doux avec ton poignard, mon frère ! se plaignit Aradan, en pliant son bras et en regardant les blessures qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes infligés pour paraître plus crédibles. Ca fait mal !

- Cesse de pleurnicher ! ordonna Alyan. Maintenant, venez, allons à l'intérieur et jouons les frères endeuillés. Et le mois prochain, après une période respectable de deuil, nous demanderons la permission à Ada de voyager loin de la forêt pour un petit moment. S'il nous laisse partir, nous irons dans la ville la plus proche et nous dépenserons notre argent !

- Comment as-tu convaincu l'homme de la prendre, Alyan ? demanda Nithron avec curiosité. Elle n'a aucun talent, ni aucune qualité attachante, et elle n'est guère intelligente !

- Quand j'étais à Laketown, je me suis retrouvé dans l'une des tavernes les moins recommandables. On m'a conseillé de me méfier de Faelurinc ; un homme qui était connu pour son aversion des elfes. Je n'ai pas l'histoire complète, seulement des rumeurs, mais je crois que la femme qu'il aimait ne l'a pas épousé parce que son cœur s'est égaré pour un elfe - des niaiseries romantiques comme ça de toute façon. Les gens disaient qu'il voulait absolument se sentir supérieur aux elfes et qu'il cherchait… un esclave. L'ami parfait pour notre chère petite sœur, vous ne pensez pas ? Il a fallu un bon moment avant qu'il accepte de m'écouter, mais finalement, il l'a fait. Je lui ai offert la gosse comme esclave, à un prix convenable évidemment, et après un peu de persuasion, il a accepté l'offre.

- Il était comme tous les autres humains ; faible d'esprit et avide de pouvoir, et il aimait l'idée d'avoir un contrôle complet sur l'un des êtres de la race qu'il dit tant détester. On dit aussi de lui qu'il a un trouble mental - pas exactement de la folie, mais une instabilité claire ! Les hommes avec qui il voyage ne sont pas plus charmants - des parias et des solitaires, surtout - tous d'un caractère violent et manquant de moralité… enfin, vous les avez vus ce soir. Je suis informé qu'ils se déplacent ensemble parce que personne d'autre ne supporte leur compagnie. Ils ne sont jamais les bienvenus longtemps dans aucune ville, parce qu'il y a toujours des altercations violentes ou autres avec ses habitants.

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils soient ici aujourd'hui pour achever nos affaires. Je doute fort qu'ils lui témoignent la moindre gentillesse - tant mieux ! Elle recevra exactement ce qu'elle mérite !

- Tu ne pouvais pas être plus juste, mon frère, s'accorda Raunien, avant de tapoter sa poche. Il semble que la morveuse ait enfin trouvé une utilité, après tout !

_**Le miroir se couvre de nuages et les images changent**_

Alassë se recroquevilla sur elle-même, des larmes de douleur et de peur parcourant silencieusement ses joues. Elle était allongée et tremblante entre les racines d'un grand chêne, le vieil arbre essayant de son mieux de réconforter la petite elfe des bois peinée. Mais il ne pouvait éteindre sa souffrance. Rien ne pouvait le faire…

- Hé, gamine ! T'ai-je dit que tu pouvais dormir ?

Alassë sursauta violemment au son de _sa_ voix. C'était Faelurinc, l'homme qui l'avait achetée à ses frères et qui se faisait maintenant appeler par elle, « maître ».

- Où est ta force elfique légendaire ? Lève-toi, petit chiot paresseux !

Alassë eut un mouvement de recul en essayant de se lever, même si ses jambes tremblantes protestaient. Elle se tint avec difficulté, le peu de force qu'elle avait la quittant rapidement. Elle avait fait les quatre volontés des dix hommes du camp toute la journée et avait aussi dû traîner du bois à brûler, qu'elle estimait plus lourd qu'elle-même. Elle était épuisée. Faelurinc semblait préférer quand elle était fatiguée, car cela signifiait qu'il pouvait se lancer dans une nouvelle tirade sur combien les hommes du camp étaient supérieurs à elle.

- J'ai dit, lève-toi ! cria Faelurinc, et un coup de cravache fut soudain appliqué sur son dos.

Alassë hurla de douleur, sentant sa peau déjà meurtrie commencer à la brûler.

- Tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait de crier, saleté d'elfe ?

Il tira Alassë par la peau du cou et il se mit à la fouetter sauvagement. Alassë hurla - c'était la cinquième fois qu'il faisait ça en deux jours et la douleur devenait insupportable. Habituellement, les plaies cicatrisaient rapidement sur elle, mais son dos était si souvent malmené, qu'il était dans un état constant d'agonie.

- A qui appartiens-tu ? demanda Garrick, tandis que la cravache la frappait encore et encore.

- Vous ! Je vous appartiens !

Elle sanglotait, se tortillant sous son emprise.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il, en la secouant comme un animal.

- Une saleté ! Je suis une saleté d'elfe ! cria-t-elle, prête à dire ou à faire n'importe quoi qui ferait cesser la douleur.

Faelurinc eut un rire méprisant et la jeta contre l'arbre, en ignorant le gémissement étranglé qui suggérait qu'il l'avait blessée sérieusement.

- C'est exactement ce que tu es ! Et je vais m'assurer que tu ne l'oublie jamais ! gronda-t-il, avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner.

Il éprouvait un immense plaisir d'avoir un elfe en son pouvoir, toutefois, elle était jeune. Elle servirait plus tard à des fins utiles - quand elle serait en âge que les hommes passent leurs frustrations sur elle, il y aurait moins de disputes et de bagarres entre eux ! En effet, l'acheter avait été un investissement des plus intéressants !

Alassë battit des paupières, prise de vertiges, tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait lentement le long de son front. Elle secoua doucement la tête, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision. Les formes restaient floues pour le moment, mais elle pouvait entendre les humains rire d'elle autour de leur feu de camp. Pourquoi son Ada n'était-il pas venu pour elle ?

Soudain, la voix d'Alyan retentit dans sa tête : « _Il te hait ! Il te hait, morveuse, et il t'aurait tué il y a longtemps si ça avait été possible !_ ».

L'enfant effrayée poussa un sanglot peiné, en se pelotonnant étroitement sur elle-même et en se laissant tomber dans un sommeil solitaire. Comme elle espérait désespérément que les Valar l'appellent à Mandos ! Au moins, elle pourrait échapper à cette torture !

_**Le miroir se couvre de nuages et les images changent**_

- Morveuse ! Amène cette carafe ici et fais-y attention ! ordonna Faelurinc.

Docilement, Alassë attrapa le pichet. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'ils l'avaient enlevée à son Ada, mais elle n'avait pas grandi ; elle n'était pas non plus devenue assez forte pour faire les tâches ridiculement fatigantes qu'il lui imposait chaque jour - des tâches qui n'auraient jamais dû être données à une simple petite elfe mal nourrie. Cependant, elle avait appris quelque chose tout ce temps - à obéir sans discuter, sinon elle serait battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde conscience, surtout les mauvais jours…

Elle n'avait pas été en possession de Faelurinc bien longtemps avant de comprendre que, du point de vue de son humeur, c'était soit une bonne journée, soit une mauvaise journée. Dans les bons jours, il tolérait sa présence sans faire plus que grogner un « saleté ! », puis s'éloigner d'elle pour faire ses corvées exigées sans trop lui faire de mal. Toutefois, dans les mauvais jours, il était constamment dans une si violente humeur, qu'il trouvait toujours à redire à tout. Il la battait sans aucune raison, en semblant prendre un plaisir pervers de sa douleur. Il lui criait des insultes et lui ricanait des commentaires dans les oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque assourdie par eux. Ses humeurs étaient toujours si violentes dans leurs changements ! Il suffisait seulement d'une petite erreur pour le rendre fou !

Elle pouvait voir que les autres hommes du groupe étaient terrifiés par lui. Il était le plus robuste et le plus grand d'entre eux, avec environ dix centimètres de plus ; assez grand pour être un Númenoréen, mais ne possédant pas la noblesse pour laquelle cette race était réputée. Cependant, en dépit de cette peur, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de le suivre. Ils étaient des parias ; des voleurs, des violeurs, des traîtres qui avaient été expulsés de leurs foyers. Ils étaient tous violents, méfiants, cruels, et surtout, ignorants. Malgré son irrationnelle haine des elfes et ses sérieuses sautes d'humeur, Faelurinc était intelligent, et ils avaient besoin de ses connaissances pour survivre. Enlevez-le et le groupe n'était qu'une bande de brutes bagarreuses. Ils avaient dû suivre. Pas un seul d'entre eux ne savait comment diriger. Faelurinc les avaient effrayés dans un semblant d'ordre et prit en charge les affaires du groupe, aussi, personne ne lui avait planté de couteau dans le dos… pour l'instant.

Ce groupe d'hommes errants gagnait sa vie en achetant et en vendant des marchandises, dont Alassë n'avait même jamais entendu parler. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une auberge cette nuit-là. Et même avec tous les serveurs du sympathique endroit vanté, Faelurinc était déterminé à ce que « son » elfe s'occupe de lui. Ca le faisait se sentir important - aucun autre client dans l'auberge n'avait son propre serveur. Il n'y avait que lui !

Saisissant le grand pichet en verre avec les deux mains, Alassë le souleva et haleta sous son poids. Elle commença à chanceler vers la table occupée par Faelurinc et ses hommes, prudente à ne pas en renverser une goutte. Faelurinc était dans l'une de ses humeurs noires depuis des jours maintenant, et elle en avait senti la force presque constamment.

Tout à coup, Lairn - l'homme à droite de Faelurinc - glissa son pied pour la faire trébucher, l'envoyant s'étendre sur le sol avec la cruche, qui se brisa sous elle. Les éclats de verre transpercèrent sa peau comme de petites dagues, mais elle ravala ses cris ; sachant qu'avec Faelurinc, crier servait juste à doubler la punition.

- Toi, petite bâtarde maladroite ! hurla Faelurinc, en sautant sur ses pieds, les yeux brillant de cette colère folle qui pouvait s'allumer en une seconde. Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose correctement ?

Les yeux d'Alassë se remplirent de larmes - cela signifiait encore pas de nourriture ce soir. Il s'était écoulé quatre jours depuis la dernière fois où elle avait mangé et les douleurs de la faim devenaient insupportables. Cela signifiait également une autre raclée ; encore deux douzaines de lacérations à ajouter à son dos déjà abimé.

- Tout va bien, il n'y a pas de mal, fit l'aubergiste avec gentillesse, en soulevant Alassë par-dessus le tas de verre et en regardant avec inquiétude ses mains, ses genoux et son visage ensanglantés. Le pichet est remplaçable. Mais cette pauvre petite a besoin d'être soignée.

- Oh, elle sera bien soignée, grogna Faelurinc, d'une voix qui fit trembler Alassë. Soyez assuré, mon ami, elle sera soignée !

Et cette nuit-là, alors que chants et les contes résonnaient clairement dans la salle commune, les cris et les supplications déchirantes d'une enfant à l'étage ne furent pas entendus. Faelurinc avait attaché Alassë à l'extrémité de son lit et l'avait rouée de coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étende sur le plancher dans une mare de sang.

_**Le miroir se couvre de nuages et les images changent**_

La neige tombait lourdement et les hommes avaient été forcés de s'arrêter et de monter le camp. Alassë savait que c'était de mauvais augure pour elle - quand ils étaient en campement, ils trouvaient généralement encore plus de façons de la tourmenter. Et elle avait bien assez de contusions pour le moment.

Son visage était meurtri et gonflé depuis qu'elle avait été jetée contre un mur et frappée, il y avait deux jours, quand Faelurinc l'avait donné à Lairn pour qu'il passe sa colère sur elle, après qu'il se soit battu avec un autre membre du groupe. Ses mains et ses genoux étaient coupés et meurtris à la suite du nombre incalculable de fois où elle avait été frappée ce jour-là. Son dos ne cessait jamais de lui faire mal puisqu'elle était battue presque tous les jours - il ne laissait jamais le temps à ses blessures de guérir. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas s'assoir après la correction qu'elle avait reçue pour avoir brûlé le repas de Faelurinc la nuit dernière. Elle ne pouvait supporter plus de douleur !

- Arrête de rêvasser et viens ici, elfe paresseux ! cria brusquement une voix, et elle courut jusqu'à Lairn.

- Je t'avais dit de faire un feu ! rugit-il, en la frappant sauvagement dans l'estomac et en l'envoyant à genoux.

Elle suffoqua, haleta, puis vomit violemment sur le sol.

- Petite répugnante…

Faelurinc la saisit et la tira, pour la frapper au visage et cogner à son tour sur son ventre. Puis, il commença à faire pleuvoir des coups sur elle, tandis qu'elle criait de la douleur qu'ils provoquaient. Lairn et les autres riaient méchamment - c'était toujours extrêmement amusant de regarder Faelurinc punir sa petite esclave et de savoir qu'eux, de simples mortels, étaient plus puissants qu'un elfe.

- Tu es de la crasse ! Tu m'appartiens ! Je vais t'apprendre où est ta place ! fut tout ce qu'entendit Alassë avant qu'elle cède finalement à sa douleur et perde conscience.

Elle n'était pas sûre de l'heure qu'il était lorsqu'elle revint à elle. Tout ce qu'elle savait, était qu'il faisait nuit noire ; pas même les étoiles n'étaient visibles. Prudemment, elle posa ses mains à plat et commença à se pousser sur le sol, grimaçant quand son dos s'embrasa à nouveau. Sa tunique, qui était collée avec sang séché que Faelurinc avait fait couler plus tôt, rouvrit ses plaies quand elle bougea. Elle réprima un sanglot, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle leva la tête, espérant se rapprocher de l'une des gourdes d'eau et de pouvoir laver son visage sale. Ce qu'elle vit la fit rester bouche bée. Ils étaient _tous_ dans leurs tentes ! Chacun d'entre eux ! Pas même Torc, qui était censé prendre son quart, n'était dehors ! Evidemment, il avait trouvé l'air trop froid à supporter. Faelurinc serait fou furieux s'il le savait ! Alassë raffermit ses mains tremblantes. Elle pouvait à peine croire à la chance qui se présentait à elle.

Pendant deux ans, elle avait été entre les griffes de Faelurinc, et avait été surveillée jour et nuit. Maintenant, elle pouvait enfin s'enfuir. Maintenant, elle pouvait tenter d'être libre !

Elle secoua ses jambes flageolantes et rampa silencieusement vers les arbres ; son cœur martelant comme l'enclume d'un nain. Dès qu'elle eut atteint le couvert des vieux et gentils arbres, elle se mit à courir avec terreur. Elle courut à l'aveuglette ; sans avoir aucune idée d'où elle était, d'où elle se dirigeait, ou même la direction dans laquelle sa maison était. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était à s'éloigner de Faelurinc et de sa cravache.

Ses petites jambes réussirent à la porter pendant environ deux heures mais, finalement, ses muscles meurtris et les cinq jours sans nourriture prirent le dessus sur elle. Elle se dirigea vers le refuge d'un grand amas de rochers et grimpa à son sommet. Elle toucha le tissu rouge et humide de sa tunique, et poussa un halètement douloureux. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait saigné si abondamment. Heureusement, le flux sanguin semblait cesser maintenant !

- Continue ! Continue ! se fit-elle avec colère, pliée en deux, tandis que de violents spasmes de douleur la traversaient.

Elle se redressa à nouveau et tenta de descendre de son perchoir sur le rocher. Ils étaient couverts de glace et elle perdit rapidement l'équilibre, tombant sur le sol. Sa cheville émit un craquement écœurant et la douleur traversa sa jambe. Tout à coup, tout devint trop pour elle. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'effondra, évanouie. Elle resta allongée là, jusqu'au crépuscule du jour suivant, quand un petit elfe aux cheveux blonds s'agenouilla près d'elle et appela son Ada.

_**Le miroir devient blanc**_

- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! cria Alassë, d'un air suppliant. Je me souviens maintenant ! Je me souviens ! S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas en voir plus ! Je me souviens !

Elrond jeta un regard peiné dans la chambre. Haldir pleurait silencieusement sur les genoux de Celeborn, et Legolas cachait ses yeux derrière ses mains, assis près de Glorfindel. Les jumeaux étaient installés de l'autre côté de Glorfindel, leurs visages pâles et tendus, leurs yeux remplis d'horreur, de colère et de tristesse.

Quant à Alassë, elle avait enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de Thranduil et sanglotait comme si son cœur allait se briser. Thranduil l'entourait de ses bras et la berçait doucement, ses yeux bleu clair assombris par le chagrin.

- Je savais que ça serait mauvais, murmura Thranduil, en lui caressant les cheveux. Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si grave.

- Non, en effet, fit tristement Elrond. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette nouvelle partie de son passé ? Du subterfuge de ses frères ? De Faelurinc ?<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_

_**Petit lexique elfique :**_

_gwador laes = petit frère_


	9. Compréhension

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce neuvième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 9 : Compréhension<span>_**

Fermant les yeux tristement, Thranduil étreignit fermement Alassë et commença à la bercer gentiment. Elle continuait à sangloter, tout son corps frémissant tandis qu'elle cachait son visage ; incapable de regarder les autres, effrayée de la haine qu'elle était sûre qu'elle verrait.

- Alassë, fit doucement Elrond, en s'agenouillant à côté de Thranduil.

L'enfant tressaillit à l'entente de son nom et continua à cacher son visage dans l'épaule de Thranduil.

- Regarde-moi, fillette, demanda Elrond avec douceur, et Alassë obéit à contrecœur, des larmes ruisselants sur son visage.

Elle ne lâcha pas Thranduil.

- Rien de tout cela n'était ta faute, lui fit Elrond, en tendant la main pour essuyer délicatement ses larmes. Rien de tout cela. C'était la décision de ta Nana, ma petite. Tu n'aurais rien pu y faire de quelque que manière que ce soit. Crois-moi, ce n'était pas faute.

- Aucune mère ne ferait jamais passer sa propre vie avant celle de son enfant, murmura Thranduil, en pressant un baiser sur ses courts cheveux blonds. Ta Nana a fait ce que n'importe quel autre parent de la Terre du Milieu aurait fait. Dans une situation de danger de mort, je donnerai ma vie pour sauver Legolas, comme Elrond et Celeborn donneraient les leurs pour sauver les jumeaux ou Haldir.

- Evidemment, fit Celeborn, qui essuyait les yeux rouges d'Haldir. Alassë, comment pourrais-tu être responsable de tout cela ? As-tu dit à ta Nana de ne pas prendre les herbes ?

Alassë secoua la tête, cachant son visage contre le torse de Thranduil.

- Pouvais-tu l'empêcher de refuser de les prendre ? Ou lui demander de changer d'avis ? - L'enfant secoua la tête à nouveau. - Alors, comment peux-tu croire que c'est de ta faute, _penneth _? Tu n'avais même pas encore eu ta première respiration à ce moment-là. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour changer la façon dont ça s'est passé !

- Alors pourquoi me détestent-ils ? sanglota l'enfant, son expression si douloureusement confuse que Glorfindel ne voulait rien de plus que partir en coup de vent, trouver ses frères, et leur donner à chacun une raclée qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais !

- Ton père ne te déteste pas, mon enfant. Tu as dû le voir, lui fit doucement Celeborn. Et ni ton jumeau.

- Je ne pense pas que tes frères t'aient vraiment détesté non plus, expliqua Thranduil, en la tournant sur ses genoux pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Petite, tu dois comprendre que la peine… la peine peut faire faire aux gens des choses auxquelles ils ne penseraient même pas dans d'autres circonstances. Elle peut rendre cruel et froid. Crois-moi, _tithen-pen_, je le sais.

Elrond cligna des yeux, surpris, en réalisant les souvenirs auxquels Thranduil faisait allusion, tandis que Celeborn considérait son jeune parent avec un mélange de fierté et de sympathie dans les yeux.

- Il y a de nombreuses, très nombreuses années, des centaines d'elfes ont été impliqués dans une grande bataille contre les ténèbres, expliqua Thranduil, alors qu'Alassë était suspendue à ses lèvres. Et le seigneur Elrond et moi nous y sommes battus, bien que nous étions très jeunes à l'époque. Je me suis juré de combattre aux côtés de mon Ada ; pour m'assurer que rien ne lui arriverait, et donc je l'ai suivi quand il a mené les premières attaques. Mais je ne pouvais pas le garder dans ma vue à chaque instant et, comme nous étions submergés par les orcs, je l'ai perdu. Dans la brume de sang et de cris, je ne pouvais me concentrer que pour rester en vie. Quand la bataille s'est terminée, j'ai retrouvé mon Ada allongé près d'un groupe de mes amis. Les serviteurs des ténèbres l'avaient tué, comme ils en avaient tué tant d'autres.

Entendant la douleur dans la voix de son père, Legolas se blottit contre son bras et plaça sa petite main dans celle de son Ada. Thranduil regarda les yeux bleus de son fils et lui adressa un sourire affectueux, tandis qu'il serrait sa petite main et continuait.

- Alors que j'étais agenouillé près de lui, j'ai laissé mon cœur être envahi par le chagrin et je me suis détesté. Comment avais-je pu être assez bête pour l'avoir laissé sortir de ma vue, alors que j'avais juré de le protéger ? Je l'avais laissé mourir. J'avais échoué. J'avais abandonné mon Ada. Comment avais-je pu être si faible ?

- Je me suis simplement assis-là, en pleurant, dans un état de stupeur, laissant la rage et la peine remplir mon cœur. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai resté là si Elrond ne m'avait pas trouvé. Quand il l'a fait, il est venu derrière moi et m'a serré dans ses bras, en me disant combien il était désolé pour ce qui s'était passé. Il m'expliqué comment le reste de la bataille s'était conclue ; qui d'autre était mort, mais je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot.

- Je me suis arraché à son étreinte et je l'ai regardé avec une fureur que je n'avais jamais connue avant. Ma culpabilité destructrice avait soudain trouvé une nouvelle cible en Elrond. Je lui ai dit que c'était sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas répondu à nos appels à l'aide assez tôt, qu'il m'avait pris mon Ada, que je le haïssais. Je l'ai accusé de toutes sortes de choses terribles ; lui crier dessus étant un moyen de me débarrasser de la peine qui me faisait si profondément mal. J'aurai pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures, dans la fureur où j'étais, jusqu'à ce que je croise ses yeux et que j'y vois les larmes qui avaient coulé. Ses informations ont soudain résonnées en moi. Il avait perdu Ereinion Gil-Galad, qui avait compté pour lui autant que mon Ada pour moi. La brusque prise de conscience et la douleur dans ses yeux m'ont secoué jusqu'au fond de moi et m'ont fait revenir à la raison.

- C'était mon meilleur ami ; un elfe que j'avais longtemps aimé comme un frère. Et je l'avais blessé si vindicativement, simplement parce que j'étais en deuil. J'ai compris que ma douleur avait dirigé mon cœur et ma bouche pendant un moment et, avant que je le réalise, je suis tombé à genoux en pleurant et en demandant son pardon encore et encore.

- Et bien sûr, je l'ai pardonné, fit Elrond, continuant le récit. Parce que je savais qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ces mots. Il était blessé. Thranduil ne me détestait pas, il avait juste du mal à faire face avec sa douleur. Je ne crois pas que tes frères t'aient vraiment détestée, ma petite. Je pense qu'ils étaient aussi accablés de douleur et qu'ils n'ont trouvé qu'une seule manière de l'exprimer ; en te faisant du mal. Est-ce que ça t'aide à comprendre, chérie ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais ils ne te blessaient pas parce que tu es responsable de la mort de ta Nana. Ils te faisaient du mal d'une façon impardonnable parce que leur peine mal placée a rendu leurs cœurs cruels et amers. Tu comprends ce que nous essayons de te dire ?

Confuse, Alassë put à peine faire un signe de tête. Elle comprenait. Ca ne rendait toutefois pas plus facile le fait de penser à son passé ; une conversation ne pouvait chasser des années de peur et de douleur, mais soudain, elle se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas entièrement de sa faute.

- Alassë, Thranduil a-t-il été un mauvais fils pour avoir quitté son Ada des yeux, alors qu'il se battait ? demanda doucement Celeborn. - Elle secoua la tête. - Donc es-tu une mauvaise enfant parce que tu as été tenu pour responsable de quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait ?

Elle hésita, puis agita la tête avec incertitude.

- Non, fillette, tu ne l'es pas.

Thranduil la serra contre lui un instant, tandis qu'il croisait les yeux d'Elrond. Le seigneur d'Imladris sourit légèrement. Il faudrait plus que cela pour qu'Alassë oublie la culpabilité dont elle s'était injustement chargée, mais au moins, c'était un début, grâce au partage des souvenirs de Thranduil, de l'horrible bataille de la Dernière Alliance.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois méchante, fit subitement Legolas, en touchant sa main.

Thranduil regarda son fils et sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il savait que d'être acceptée par les enfants de son âge l'aiderait beaucoup, et tous savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur la compassion des jeunes elfes dans la pièce.

- Evidemment qu'elle ne l'est pas, fit Elladan, qui était encore très pâle. Je pense que tes frères ont été ignobles et cruels. C'est eux qui devraient être punis !

Alassë se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de soulagement mêlées à de la confusion. Elle avait pensé qu'ils la traiteraient d'assassin, de saleté, de monstre. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils disaient qu'elle n'était _pas _mauvaise. Et savoir que son Ada ne l'avait pas voulue morte était un baume pour son cœur brisé.

- Tant de larmes dans ces yeux innocents, murmura douloureusement Elrond, en la prenant des genoux de Thranduil et en l'asseyant sur les siens.

Il était toujours affligé de voir l'enfant tressaillir à l'entente de son nom à chaque fois qu'on s'adressait à elle en l'utilisant. Mais maintenant que sa mémoire était revenue, il avait une question très importante à lui poser.

- Petite, avant que nous regardions dans ce miroir, je t'ai proposé de vivre ici, à Fondcombe, et de grandir comme ma fille. Ce que nous avons vu ne change ça en aucune façon, puisque tu es complètement irréprochable. Cependant, maintenant que tu peux te rappeler qui tu es et d'où tu viens, je dois te donner le choix, nous pouvons t'aider à retrouver ta famille si tu veux retourner avec eux…

- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Ne me renvoyez pas là-bas ! supplia désespérément Alassë, le soulagement qu'elle avait montré un instant remplacé par sa vieille terreur.

Alors qu'elle pensait vouloir revoir Ada et Feredir, rien sur terre ne la ferait retourner près d'Alyan ou de n'importe lequel de ses frères ; pas après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de retomber entre les griffes de Faelurinc. Elle frissonna en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait menacé de faire si jamais elle essayait de s'enfuir. Et son père pensait qu'elle était morte de toute façon…

- S'il vous plaît, ne me renvoyez pas… implora-t-elle, en pleurant et en regardant Elrond avec de grands yeux.

- Calme-toi, chérie ; je n'avais aucune intention de te renvoyer, sauf si ça avait vraiment été ta volonté. Je préfère que tu restes ici, où tu es en sécurité. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?

Alassë hocha la tête et Elrond sourit.

- Bien, parce que le reste de ma famille aimerait aussi, lui fit-il, en lissant ses cheveux blonds. Nous avons toujours voulu un autre enfant. Et tu mérites tant d'amour.

Alassë l'entoura de ses bras, appuyée contre son torse ; incapable de croire que ce doux et gentil seigneur elfe puisse encore vouloir devenir son Ada, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le miroir. Et… elle aurait une sœur. Et deux frères…

A cette pensée, son sang se glaça. Mis à part Feredir, qui était son jumeau et donc particulier, son expérience avec les frères avait été très mauvaise. Elle se tourna timidement et croisa le regard gris clair d'Elladan.

- Ils n'étaient pas de vrais frères, ma petite, fit-il simplement, ayant étonnamment compris ses pensées. Les frères sont censées s'occuper de leurs sœurs, pas les blesser. Elrohir et moi allons te montrer ce que signifie avoir des frères.

Elrond ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, heureux et fier du discours de son fils aîné. Il savait qu'après quelques semaines passées avec les jumeaux, Legolas et Haldir, transformeraient la fillette sur ses genoux en une jeune elfe complètement différente - l'enfant qu'elle aurait toujours dû être.

Soudain, un faible grognement résonna dans la pièce. Elrohir rougit honteusement et mit ses mains sur son ventre. Les autres rirent simplement.

- Je pense que tous nos estomacs répondront bientôt au tien, _ion-nin_, s'esclaffa affectueusement Elrond. La matinée est bien avancée à présent, et personne n'a encore mangé. Les enfants, vous pouvez descendre, si vous voulez. Je suppose que Celebrian et Arwen seront déjà là. Nous vous rejoindrons dans un instant, avec Alassë.

Tandis que Legolas, Haldir et les jumeaux passaient la porte, Elrond remarqua une fois de plus que la petite fille avait eu un mouvement de recul en entendant son propre nom. C'était comme un témoignage de la profondeur des cicatrices émotionnelles de sa jeune âme.

- Pourquoi détestes-tu autant entendre ton nom ? demanda-t-il, tout en vérifiant que les attelles sur sa cheville étaient toujours bien en place.

- C'est un nom stupide ! éclata Alassë, en tremblant. Ils n'auraient pas dû m'appeler joie, parce que dès que je suis arrivée, j'ai provoqué la tristesse de toute ma famille. J'ai rendu tout le monde malheureux, quand ils me voyaient, ils se souvenaient de la mort de Nana. Je déteste ce nom ! Alyan a eu raison de le maudire ! J'ai fait trop de peine avec mon nom !

Une fois de plus, ils étaient au point crucial du problème. L'enfant portait encore tellement de culpabilité inutile. Et elle ne se remettrait jamais si elle continuait d'être replongée dans ses souvenirs douloureux à chaque fois que quelqu'un dirait son nom.

- Je pense que peut-être, fit Mithrandir, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient regardé dans le miroir. Qu'il serait sage de donner un autre nom à cette petite elfe. Ca pourrait l'aider à guérir plus vite et sans doute aussi à s'adapter plus facilement à sa nouvelle vie ; elle ne sera pas replongée dans son passé aussi souvent qu'elle le serait à l'entente du nom qu'elle déteste.

- Préférerais-tu que nous t'appelions par un autre nom ? demanda doucement Celeborn, en regardant l'expression malheureuse de l'enfant.

- Appelez-moi n'importe comment ! Juste, s'il vous plaît, pas par ce nom ! Je ne veux plus être Alassë ! supplia-t-elle, et les quatre seigneurs elfes échangèrent un regard entendu avec le magicien.

Le moment était venu d'enlever la culpabilité de la petite elfe et de lui offrir la vie qui aurait dû être la sienne depuis sa naissance. Maintenant, ils devaient simplement trouver un nom qui lui conviendrait.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De l'adoption finalement définitive d'Alassë ?<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_


	10. Un nouveau nom

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce dixième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 10 : Un nouveau nom<span>_**

Ayant finalement réussi à calmer suffisamment l'enfant pour la sortir de la pièce, les elfes et Mithrandir se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger ; Elrond portant Alassë dans ses bras, puisque la fracture de sa cheville l'empêchait encore de marcher.

Ils trouvèrent les jumeaux, Haldir, Legolas et Arwen assis à table avec Celebrian, au beau milieu d'un repas joyeux et bruyant. Conscients que les plus jeunes membres du groupe avaient été profondément secoués par ce qu'ils avaient vu dans le miroir, Elladan et Elrohir essayaient de remonter le moral de Legolas et d'Haldir et, à en juger par le son des rires qui résonnaient à leurs oreilles, leurs tentatives avaient certainement réussi. La femme d'Elrond se leva dès qu'elle les vit, regardant l'enfant dans les bras de son mari avec inquiétude. Quand elle l'avait habillée ce matin-là, elle avait pu compter chacune de ses côtes.

- As-tu faim, ma petite ? demanda-t-elle, en prenant aussitôt l'enfant à Elrond et en s'asseyant à table avec elle sur ses genoux. Tu es beaucoup trop mince. Je vais devoir te faire prendre un peu de poids.

Elle mit quelques fruits et une tranche de pain avec de la confiture dans une assiette, et la plaça en face d'Alassë. L'enfant se tourna pour la regarder avec étonnement, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Tout de même, elle n'était pas censée manger _tout ça _!

Celebrian s'en aperçut avec tristesse. Ce n'était qu'une assiette de taille moyenne pour un enfant, mais la petite elfe la regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un festin. C'était un autre rappel d'à quel point elle avait été maltraitée.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligée de tout manger, l'assura-t-elle. Mais je veux que tu manges autant que tu en es capable. Tu es libre de manger autant que tu veux.

Alassë hocha la tête et examina l'assiette, en pensant qu'elle allait prendre un certain temps à s'habituer à la vie ici. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que tout le monde soit si gentil. Elle mit une tranche de pomme dans sa bouche et mâcha nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi agréable depuis très longtemps.

Tandis que les enfants mangeaient, Elrond, Thranduil, Celeborn et Glorfindel se réunirent et parlèrent à voix basse. Ils avaient toujours besoin de discuter des questions pour lesquels ils s'étaient rassemblés avant cette arrivée inattendue, mais ils étaient aussi déterminés à retrouver le groupe d'humains qui avaient si cruellement blessé l'enfant sur les genoux de Celebrian. En plus de cela, ils avaient à choisir un nouveau nom pour elle.

Alors que le repas se terminait, Celebrian considéra l'assiette d'Alassë avec tristesse. L'enfant avait juste été capable d'avaler un quart de ce qu'elle aurait aimé la voir manger, et pourtant, elle était pleine.

_Ils l'ont affamée ! _pensa-t-elle avec colère, en regardant par-dessus la petite et en rencontrant les yeux d'Elrond. Elle vit ses propres sentiments s'y refléter. C'était étrange, la façon dont cette enfant avait réussi à ce que tous l'aiment et veuillent la protéger. Mais en regardant dans les grands yeux verts, si nerveux et effrayés, elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si étrange, après tout.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Elrond prit Alassë pour la mettre au lit, voulant jeter un autre coup d'œil sur ses nombreuses blessures. A sa grande surprise, une fois le bandage déroulé de sa main, il vit que la coupure causée par le morceau verre était complètement guérie.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de plaies cicatriser à une telle vitesse ! fit-il, le souffle coupé.

- Je guéris vite, répondit timidement Alassë, toujours nerveuse lorsqu'elle prenait la parole devant cet elfe merveilleux. J'avais des ennuis si je n'arrivais pas à faire mes corvées. Il n'y a que mon dos qui ne guérit pas assez vite.

- As-tu toujours cicatrisé si rapidement ? demanda Elrond, en faisant courir un doigt doux sur la peau où la coupure aurait dû être.

Il était heureux qu'elle commence à lui parler naturellement. Au moins, il savait qu'elle essayait de se fier à lui.

- Je pense que oui. - La fillette plissa son front confusément. - Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de mauvaise blessure avant… qu'_Il _me prenne. Mes frères me frappaient beaucoup, mais pas assez pour qu'Ada le voit.

- Eh bien, tu as certainement reçu un don, lui fit doucement Elrond. Tu as une énergie de guérison bien au-delà de celle de n'importe quel elfe de ma connaissance.

- Moi ?

Alassë cligna des yeux. Elle avait tellement de nouvelles informations à digérer ; elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face à plus. Un don ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Enfin, au moins, il ne disait plus son horrible nom.

Après avoir inspecté sa cheville et son dos, Elrond lui dit qu'elle devait rester assise sur son lit et ne pas essayer de marcher, étant donné que sa cheville et son dos avaient besoin de plus de temps pour guérir.

- Combien de fois t'as-t-il frappée avec cette cravache, _penneth_ ? demanda-t-il, en appliquant un peu plus de pommade sur les lacérations profondes de son dos.

- Tous les jours, quand il était de mauvaise humeur, répondit-elle, en s'agitant inconfortablement sous son contact. Et parfois plus si je le mettais en colère. S'il était dans ses bons jours, ça pouvait être deux fois par semaine.

- Je te promets que tu n'auras plus jamais à subir de punition comme ça, lui fit Elrond, tandis qu'il se penchait sur son dos et commençait à remplacer les bandages.

Quand il eut fini de remettre ses vêtements en place, les jumeaux, Haldir et Legolas entrèrent dans la chambre. Celeborn, Thranduil et Glorfindel étaient allés rejoindre Erestor dans la bibliothèque, et les jeunes elfes avaient décidé de tenir compagnie à Alassë.

- Je te laisse avec ces quatre-là, sourit Elrond, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Nous serons juste en bas du couloir, si vous avez besoin de nous.

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, déclara Elrohir, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en lui prenant la main. Tout le monde à Fondcombe est toujours en sécurité.

- Et tout le monde est gentil, ajouta joyeusement Legolas. Tu te plaira ici.

- Il y a tant d'elfes, fit Alassë, impressionnée et encore nerveuse de parler ouvertement à tant de personnes en même temps. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant avant !

- Tu sauras bientôt qui est tout le monde, fit Elladan, rassurant. Nous allons t'y aider, _gwaleth_.

Sœur. Il l'avait appelée sœur. Réaliser qu'ils n'avaient pas menti stupéfia Alassë. Elle faisait vraiment partie de leur famille maintenant.

- Tu as déjà rencontré Ada, Nana et Arwen. Lui c'est Legolas, le fils de Thranduil. Et Haldir a été adopté par le seigneur Celeborn. Celeborn est l'ada de notre mère, ce qui fait que c'est notre Daerada, expliqua gentiment Elrohir, en espérant qu'il ne la déroutait pas trop. Glorfindel, c'est le fort avec les cheveux dorés. Il a tué un Balrog, tu sais.

- Un quoi ? - Alassë n'avait jamais entendu le mot avant. -

- Un gros monstre ! expliqua Haldir avec enthousiasme. - Il idolâtrait Glorfindel. - Et il est même mort, mais il était si courageux que les Valar l'ont renvoyé sur la Terre du Milieu.

- Et puis il y a Erestor. Il est notre professeur, précisa Elladan. Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, mais il est le plus gentil des elfes. Il a les cheveux noirs comme Ada et il a combattu à la Dernière Alliance. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras. Il est le meilleur conteur dans tout Arda.

- Et Lindir est un ménestrel, poursuivit Elrohir. Il a vraiment une voix magnifique et il joue presque de tous les instruments. C'est lui qui a enseigné à Elladan et moi à jouer de la flûte.

- Quand ta jambe sera guérie, tu pourras rencontrer tout le monde. Ce sera moins compliqué pour toi comme ça, promit Elladan. Daerada et Thranduil seront ici pendant encore quatre semaines, tu nous auras donc tous les quatre pour t'aider à t'habituer.

Submergée par leur enthousiasme, Alassë put à peine faire un signe de tête, la fatigue commençant à se faire sentir. Elle se frotta les yeux d'un air endormi.

- Est-ce vrai qu'ils vont changer ton nom ? demanda Legolas, ses yeux bleu vif brillant de curiosité. - Elle hocha la tête en silence. - Pourquoi ?

- Je déteste mon nom ! murmura-t-elle. Alyan l'a maudit. Je n'ai fait qu'apporter le chagrin à ma famille. Je n'ai pas apporté la joie.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, tandis que les souvenirs qu'elle venait de retrouver se glissaient dans sa tête. Un des jumeaux - elle ne pouvait pas encore dire qui était qui - se pencha pour la serrer doucement dans un de ses bras. Tout le monde à Imladris semblait être plein d'affection !

- Je ne pense pas que tu leur ai apporté du chagrin, fit tranquillement Haldir. Tes frères sont ceux qui ont fait quelque chose de mal, pas toi. Tu as vu le miroir. Tu n'as pas tué ta Nana. C'est les araignées. Tes frères le regretteront un jour.

- Tu penses vraiment ça ? - Il y avait beaucoup de doute dans ses yeux verts. -

- Oui, fit Haldir avec confiance. Mon Ada l'a dit et mon Ada sait tout !

Alassë sourit faiblement, luttant désespérément pour ne pas bailler. Elle voulait rester éveillée et parler un peu plus avec eux, constatant qu'elle les appréciait tous les quatre, mais elle était tellement épuisée…

- Tout va bien, lui fit gentiment Elladan, en l'aidant à s'allonger sur les oreillers. Tu peux dormir, si tu veux, ma petite. Nous allons rester avec toi, et nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver.

Et ainsi, pour la première fois depuis des années, Alassë s'endormit sans craindre pour sa vie, sachant qu'elle était en sécurité et entourée d'amis.

Pendant ce temps, en bas du couloir, Glorfindel relatait les conclusions des gardes-frontières. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune empreinte de pas, la neige qui était tombée pendant la nuit ayant rendu le pistage impossible.

- Ils sont à peu près certains qu'elle a parcouru une grande distance toute seule, conclut-il. Ce qui signifie que les hommes peuvent être n'importe où maintenant. Nous avons perdu nos chances de les retrouver.

- Au moins, nous les reconnaîtrons à l'avenir, en les ayant vus dans le miroir, même si nous ne pouvons pas les rattraper maintenant, souligna Celeborn. Nous pourrions être amenés à les retrouver par hasard, un jour.

- J'aurais préféré « les retrouver par hasard » maintenant, fit sombrement Glorfindel. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux. Cette enfant a eu une éternité de peine entassée sur elle en l'espace de quelques années. Leur vue pourrait peut-être ralentir les progrès qu'elle a commencé à faire.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler, _mellon-nin_ ? demanda Thranduil. Elle ne peut pas continuer à avoir peur chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adresse à elle, et nous ne pouvons pas continuer à l'appeler « ma petite ». Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter la honte, mais la culpabilité qu'elle porte est incroyable. Elle a besoin de recommencer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, fit pensivement Elrond. Elle dit que ce n'est pas important tant que ce n'est pas Alassë.

- Que diriez-vous d'Eruanna ? demanda Glorfindel. J'ai toujours aimé ce nom.

- Ou Faelwen, fit Thranduil. C'est le nom que Laurelin et moi aurions choisi pour notre fille, si nous en avions eu une.

- Faelwen… la justice. - Elrond traduisit le nom. - Je l'aime.

- Il nous rappellera à jamais que nous avons juré de venger la douleur qu'elle a subie. - Celeborn hocha la tête. - Je l'aime aussi.

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir l'air aussi étonnés ! grimaça Thranduil. J'ai mes moments de temps en temps !

- Vraiment de temps en temps ! fit ironiquement Celeborn, et Thranduil lui lança un regard espiègle.

- Comme la fois où j'ai décidé que vous auriez l'air vraiment charmant avec les cheveux noirs, quand j'étais enfant… Et que j'ai… euh… _emprunté_ un peu de l'encre d'Erestor pour les teindre.

Thranduil et Elrond, qui avait entendu ce récit à plusieurs reprises, éclatèrent de rire.

Les yeux de Celeborn se rétrécirent. Il n'avait pas oublié cet incident. Il avait juré de ne plus jamais s'occuper à nouveau de son jeune cousin par la suite. Il avait fallu des semaines à ses cheveux pour revenir à la normale.

- Je n'ai pas entendu cette histoire, remarqua malicieusement Glorfindel.

- Et ça n'arrivera pas ! fit aussitôt Celeborn. Alors, vous êtes décidé sur le nom Faelwen, Elrond ?

- Je pense que oui, sourit Elrond, amusé par le changement rapide de sujet de son beau-père. Je vais demander à Celebrian son avis, évidemment, mais si elle accepte, alors elle sera Faelwen Elrondiel.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De son nouveau nom ? Personnellement, je préfère beaucoup Faelwen. Ca sonne très elfique, c'est très joli !<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_


	11. Erestor raconte une histoire

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce onzième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 11 : Erestor raconte une histoire<span>_**

Celebrian, loin de s'opposer, se réjouit du choix du nouveau nom, et ainsi, Alassë Calanoniel n'était plus, et Faelwen Elrondiel avait pris sa place. Si l'enfant avait d'abord trouvé inhabituel d'être appelée par un nouveau nom, elle fut remplie d'un soulagement incroyable à l'idée de ne plus jamais avoir à entendre le nom Alassë.

Maintenant que quelques jours étaient passés, ce que Faelwen trouvait vraiment difficile à s'habituer, c'était d'interagir avec autant d'elfes différents ; même si tous étaient gentils avec elle. Elle s'était attachée aux jumeaux presque immédiatement - et à la stupéfaction de tous, après deux jours, elle pouvait dire qui était qui - mais elle était toujours méfiante des elfes plus âgés. Ca affligeait Elrond de voir la façon dont elle sursautait et palissait lorsqu'on faisait des mouvements brusques, se détendant seulement quand elle s'apercevait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Son comportement n'était pas surprenant compte tenu de la façon dont on l'avait traitée. Chaque fois que Faelurinc ou ses frères avaient levé la main vers elle, ça avait été pour la frapper, pour lui tirer les cheveux, ou pour lui faire mal d'une autre manière cruelle. Ca n'avait jamais été comme c'était maintenant avec les elfes ici, pour lui tapoter la tête ou lui caresser la joue. Elle avait simplement besoin de temps pour s'adapter. Heureusement, tout le monde était très patient avec elle et faisait beaucoup de petits gestes pour la rassurer et la réconforter. Peu à peu et lentement, en réponse à ça, sa confiance commençait à grandir.

Les jeunes membres de la maison, Elrond avait été heureux de le voir, étaient plus que prêts à l'accepter et à lui apprendre que ce signifiait vraiment être une enfant. Sa cheville guérissait à un rythme stupéfiant, et elle fut autorisée à sortir du lit très vite. Aussitôt qu'elle put marcher assez bien, les jumeaux prirent chacune de ses mains, et eux, Haldir, Legolas et Arwen lui montrèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à voir à Imladris, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aventurer trop loin de la maison à cause de la neige.

On lui montra l'immense bibliothèque, pleine à craquer de livres reliés de cuir, la Salle du Feu où le gentil Lindir jouait de la harpe, les jardins, les terrains d'entraînement où Glorfindel et ses troupes s'exerçaient, le fleuve, les cuisines, et enfin, l'étude où les jeunes elfes avaient leurs leçons avec Erestor, l'elfe aux cheveux noirs.

Faelwen s'attacha immédiatement à l'elfe Noldor. Il était gentil, accueillant et, selon les jumeaux et Arwen, un enseignant merveilleusement patient. Il parlait doucement à Faelwen, voyant qu'elle était toujours tendue, et mettait l'enfant nerveuse à l'aise. Il était évident de voir pourquoi les enfants d'Elrond parlaient si chaleureusement de lui.

Quand Erestor termina la retranscription d'une musique, il proposa qu'ils descendent tous dans la Salle du Feu et qu'il leur raconte une histoire, pendant que leurs pères seraient toujours en conférence. Il s'agissait d'une suggestion qui, naturellement, fut accueilli par une approbation immédiate. Il rangea son matériel et conduisit le petit groupe vers la salle, où ils trouvèrent un Glorfindel fatigué, assis près du feu.

- Nous vous avons vu vous entraîner sur les champs de pratique, Glorfindel ! s'écria Haldir, excité, en se précipitant vers son héros. Vous vous êtes si bien battu !

- Merci, mon petit. - Glorfindel était touché par l'enthousiasme d'Haldir. Il savait que ce petit elfe allait être un grand guerrier un jour. - Que faîtes-vous tous ici ? Je pensais que vous seriez en train de jouer dans la neige.

- On nous a dit que nous ne pouvions pas rester dehors trop longtemps, parce qu'il y a une autre tempête de neige de prévue. Erestor va nous raconter une histoire ! fit joyeusement Legolas.

- Eh bien, si c'est le cas, je reste et je l'écoute, sourit Glorfindel, en tournant une paire d'yeux bleu scintillant vers son ami. Mais puis-je choisir l'histoire, _mellon-nin _?

- Bien sûr, si vous voulez, sourit Erestor, en se demandant ce que Glorfindel avait en tête.

Il y avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du Vanya blond, et Erestor savait qu'il devait avoir une raison particulière de le demander.

- Eh bien… fit lentement Glorfindel, en posant Haldir sur ses genoux. Je voudrais entendre l'histoire du moment où Thranduil a teint les cheveux de Celeborn à l'encre, parce qu'aucun des autres ne me dira ce qui s'est passé.

Erestor éclata de rire, tandis que les enfants regardaient les deux elfes plus âgés avec étonnement.

- Mon Ada a mis de l'encre dans les cheveux du seigneur Celeborn ? - Les yeux de Legolas sortaient presque de sa tête et sa bouche était grande ouverte. -

- Eh oui, il l'a fait, _penneth_. J'étais à Mirkwood à cette époque, s'esclaffa Erestor. Ton Ada a fait sa part de bêtise quand il était un jeune elfe.

- A-t-il été attrapé ? demanda Haldir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'Daerada l'a découvert ? interrogea joyeusement Elrohir, très amusé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu faire une farce à son grand-père, si posé et solennel.

- Dîtes-nous, Erestor, s'il vous plaît ! supplia Legolas.

- _Ai_, il semble que je n'échapperai pas à celle-là ! s'esclaffa Erestor. Celeborn va avoir votre tête pour ça, Glorfindel ! D'accord, les enfants, calmez-vous, je vais vous raconter.

Les mots eurent l'effet prévu ; les jeunes elfes se calmèrent immédiatement. Elladan posa Faelwen sur ses genoux, tandis qu'Elrohir faisait de même avec Arwen, et Legolas s'assit les jambes croisées devant le feu. Erestor ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'expression enthousiaste de leurs visages ; Glorfindel et les jumeaux inclus !

- Alors, fit-il. Ca s'est passé il y a très longtemps, lors du second âge. Celeborn et Galadriel s'étaient installés en Lórinand, maintenant appelée Lothlorien, depuis plusieurs années, quand Celeborn est parti vers l'Est pour y retrouver son cousin Oropher ; ton Daerada, Legolas. J'y étais moi-même aussi…

* * *

><p>Celeborn sourit affectueusement à la vue qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Thranduil dormait encore, recroquevillé sur son lit, où Celeborn l'avait placé il y avait une heure. Il avait l'air incroyablement petit et innocent pendant qu'il dormait.<p>

- Thranduil, allez, _tithen pen_, appela doucement Celeborn, en s'asseyant sur le lit et en le secouant gentiment. Il est temps de se réveiller.

Le petit elfe remua lentement et se frotta les yeux en se redressant. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois, hébété, avant de tourner un sourire endormi à son cousin plus âgé. Les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, Celeborn n'avait presque pas vu Thranduil depuis sa naissance, mais pendant les deux semaines qu'il avait passé à Mirkwood, il s'était très attaché à son petit parent.

- Bonne sieste ? demanda-t-il, en souriant en retour.

Thranduil hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus maintenant brillants et alertes.

- Pouvons-nous descendre à la rivière et jouer avec Valien et Carnesîr aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à Celeborn avec enthousiasme, en sautant sur ses pieds.

Les deux autres enfants étaient ses plus proches amis, et tous les trois avaient des jeux merveilleux ensemble.

- Je suis sûr que ça pourrait être arrangé, rit Celeborn, en tapotant le petit nez de Thranduil, tandis qu'il le faisait asseoir sur le lit et se levait. Reste assis là, je vais chercher la brosse et tresser tes cheveux.

- J'ai rêvé que je me battais contre un dragon ! fit Thranduil avec animation, en sautant du lit avant même que Celeborn ait fait trois pas. Et il soufflait du feu et tout !

- L'as-tu capturé, mon petit ? demanda Celeborn, en prenant la brosse et en retournant vers le lit. - Thranduil hocha la tête avec ferveur. - Bien. Maintenant, allez, assieds-toi.

Le derrière de Thranduil avait à peine touché le lit qu'il bondit à terre à nouveau, et décocha un sourire éclatant à Celeborn.

- Je lui ai mis une chaîne de mithril et je lui ai dit ; 'Au nom du roi Oropher, je te capture ! Je te capture !'

Thranduil cria les trois derniers mots plusieurs fois, en sautillant autour des genoux de Celeborn avec excitation. L'elfe aîné soupira d'exaspération.

- Thranduil ! Peux-tu te tenir tranquille un moment ? gronda-t-il. Comment puis-je tresser tes cheveux, si tu fais des bonds partout ?

En toute honnêteté, il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose ; Thranduil avait toujours été une boule d'énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit simplement épuisé. Mais Celeborn avait vraiment besoin de tresser ses cheveux et de les coiffer avant de le laisser sortir.

- Si je ne peux pas tresser tes cheveux, alors je ne peux pas t'emmener jouer avec Valien et Carnesîr, menaça l'elfe aîné avec légèreté.

Immédiatement, Thranduil se figea, et son parent aux cheveux argentés put le tirer sur ses genoux.

- Maintenant, si tu te tiens tranquille pendant encore cinq minutes, ce sera fait en un rien de temps, lui fit affectueusement Celeborn, en brossant les cheveux blonds de Thranduil et en commençant à les tresser adroitement.

- Aïe ! Ca fait mal, Celeborn !

- Désolé, _tithen-pen_, c'est presque fini, fit Celeborn, en attachant les tresses dans les cheveux de Thranduil et en tournant le petit elfe, afin qu'il puisse rencontrer ses yeux. Maintenant, rappelle-toi, tu ne dois pas dire à ton Ada et à ta Nana que je t'emmène à la rivière !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Thranduil, en tendant la main pour jouer avec l'une des tresses dans les cheveux d'argent de Celeborn.

- Parce qu'ils seraient très fâchés et ne me laisseraient plus m'occuper de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas censé être près de la rivière.

- Pourquoi ?

Avait-on déjà vu un petit elfe poser autant de questions ? Celeborn leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Tout simplement parce que, Thranduil, voilà pourquoi, répondit-il. Allez, viens, petit curieux. Mets tes bottes et allons voir tes amis.

Thranduil, Valien et Carnesîr s'éclaboussaient et s'amusaient à imiter des combats à l'épée dans la partie peu profonde de la rivière, tandis que Celeborn les regardait avec amusement sur la berge.

- Ils sont vraiment pleins d'énergie, fit une voix musicale derrière lui.

Surpris, Celeborn se retourna pour trouver une jeune elfe aux cheveux dorés. Rougissant d'être pris au dépourvu, Celeborn se leva avec respect.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça. Thranduil, en particulier. Je l'avoue, je me demande d'où lui vient toute cette énergie.

- Ils sont vraiment adorables, fit la jeune elfe, en s'asseyant aux pieds de Celeborn. Mon nom est Eámanë, au fait.

- Je m'appelle Celeborn, répondit-il poliment, en se rasseyant à son tour, et ils engagèrent une agréable conversation.

Dans l'eau, Thranduil et ses amis se figèrent, regardant l'intruse avec curiosité.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Thranduil. Pourquoi est-elle assise avec Celeborn ?

- C'est Eámanë, répondit Valien, en plissant son nez de dégoût. Elle parle toujours à mon frère. Je ne l'aime pas ! Pourquoi rit-elle bêtement si fort ?

- Et pourquoi le visage de Celeborn devient tout rose ? demanda Thranduil, en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait ?

- Peut-être qu'elle essaie de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, suggéra gravement Carnesîr, avec l'air de celui qui possède une grande sagesse. Saeros dit que les elleth le font toujours, pour que les ellyn aient envie de les embrasser.

- Beurk ! s'écria Thranduil avec horreur. Nous devons nous débarrasser d'elle. Elle ne peut pas avoir Celeborn ; il est déjà amoureux de Galadriel. Il s'est même marié avec elle !

- Allons à son secours ! Si elle lui parle trop longtemps, alors il ne voudra plus passer de temps avec nous ! s'exclama son ami aux cheveux noirs, et le trio de petits elfes se précipita vers la rive où, à leur grande horreur, Eámanë descendait vers eux.

- N'es-tu pas adorable ! fit-elle, en pinçant doucement la joue de Thranduil

Thranduil la regarda comme s'il était face à un Balrog. Il tourna un regard terrifié à Celeborn, avec une expression qui disait clairement « aidez-moi ». Mais avant que quoi que ce soit arrive, un elfe blond à la lisière des arbres appela Eámanë.

- C'est mon frère, leur fit-elle. Je dois y aller maintenant. Je pense que nous nous verrons tous au festival dans quelques jours. Au revoir, Celeborn. Au revoir, les enfants.

Avec une grâce langoureuse, elle inclina la tête vers eux et s'éloigna, laissant les trois petits elfes regarder Celeborn, l'air très inquiet. Ils étaient inhabituellement silencieux en marchant vers le château d'Oropher et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils rendirent ses deux amis à leurs parents, que Thranduil finit par parler.

- Celeborn, vous ne pouvez pas lui parler quand nous serons au festival ! fit-il résolument, alors qu'ils marchaient.

Celeborn s'arrêta avec surprise.

- Pourquoi, mon petit ? demanda-t-il, un peu perplexe. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Non, elle est agaçante ! fit Thranduil, d'une façon peu habituelle. - Celeborn ne l'avait jamais entendu dire du mal de quelqu'un avant. - Elle essaie de vous faire tomber amoureux d'elle !

- Elle essaie de me faire… arrête, Thranduil, fit Celeborn, maintenant complètement déconcerté. D'où te vient cette idée ?

- Elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de vous lorsque nous étions à la rivière et elle riait bêtement très fort, et Carnesîr dit qu'elles le font pour qu'un ellon les embrasse !

Le visage de Thranduil était si sérieux que Celeborn eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire.

- Thranduil, un ellon peut parler à une elleth sans qu'ils soient amoureux, tu sais, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Beaucoup d'ellon ont des amies elleth sans pour autant vouloir les embrasser, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître. Et tu sembles oublier, mon petit, que je suis marié et très amoureux de Galadriel. Je ne risque pas de tomber amoureux de n'importe quelle autre elleth sur Arda !

- Mais elle va encore essayer ! s'exclama Thranduil, frustré de voir que Celeborn ne voulait pas voir la vérité, ou du moins la vérité à ses yeux. Vous ne devez pas lui parler au festival ! Elle va essayer de vous emmener loin de nous !

Celeborn ne put s'empêcher de rire et caressa la tête dorée de Thranduil.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus âgé, petit, c'est promis, fit-il en riant. Rentrons maintenant. Il y a un livre que je dois emprunter à Erestor avant le repas de ce soir.

Mordillant sa lèvre pensivement, Thranduil le suivit.

- _Mae Govannen_, Erestor, fit joyeusement Celeborn, alors qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque où le conseiller passait la majeure partie de ses visites. Je suis venu pour récupérer le livre que vous avez mentionné.

- Bonjour, Celeborn, le salua Erestor avec un sourire amical. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté. Allez-y ; c'est celui en cuir noir sur la table.

Celeborn hocha la tête en remerciement et passa la porte menant à la pièce voisine. Pendant ce temps, Erestor se tourna pour voir Thranduil, pensif, qui attendait près de la porte.

- Eh bien, pourquoi une telle expression sombre, mon petit ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, en indiquant que les enfants devaient entrer dans l'étude. J'aurais pensé que tu attendrais le festival avec impatience.

- Je ne peux pas, fit tristement Thranduil. Cette horrible Eámanë va être là et elle va emmener Celeborn loin de moi. Elle essaie de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, Seigneur Erestor !

- Elle essaie vraiment ? rit Erestor avec indulgence, bien conscient qu'Eámanë était déjà fiancée.

- Oui ! s'écria vivement Thranduil. Carnesîr l'a dit ! Son frère lui a raconté tout ce que les elleth essaient de faire pour que les ellyn les embrassent !

- Mon petit, je suis sûr qu'ils ne faisaient que parler, lui assura Erestor. Il est possible, tu sais, que deux elfes parlent ensemble sans tomber amoureux. Peut-être qu'elle admirait juste ses cheveux argentés !

Erestor l'avait dit comme une plaisanterie, dans une tentative de rendre le sourire au petit elfe, mais il n'avait aucune idée du plan qu'il avait mis dans son jeune et résolu esprit !

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les enfants sont naïfs parfois, n'est-ce pas ?<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_

_**Petit lexique elfique **__: _

_ellyn = plusieurs elfes masculins_

_ellon = un elfe masculin_

_elleth = une femme elfe_


	12. D'encre

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce douzième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 12 : D'encre<span>_**

Cette nuit-là, quelques heures après que Thranduil ait été envoyé se coucher, le petit elfe blond s'assit sur son lit, parfaitement éveillé, incapable de s'endormir. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était les événements de cette journée et au fait qu'aucun des adultes ne semblait le prendre au sérieux.

Durant le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec son parent, Thranduil s'était absolument dévoué à Celeborn. Il était sur ses talons la plupart du temps, buvant chacun de ses mots et appréciant tout à fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Pour un adulte, Celeborn était très amusant ! Et maintenant, cette horrible, horrible elleth allait essayer de l'emmener loin de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver !

« _Peut-être qu'elle admirait juste ses cheveux argentés ! _»

Le commentaire d'Erestor envahit son esprit. Erestor était sage, très sage - Ada et Nana le disaient tous les deux - donc si Erestor pensait que les cheveux de Celeborn l'attiraient, alors ça devait être ça ! Tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour sauver Celeborn était de trouver quelque chose pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux ! Alors, Eámanë ne serait plus intéressée et le laisserait tranquille !

Tout est si simple dans l'esprit d'un enfant de cinq ans ! Mordillant ses lèvres, une habitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il était absorbé dans ses pensées, Thranduil commença à se creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose qui changerait la couleur des cheveux de Celeborn.

Des cendres de feu ? Non, ça ne fonctionnerait pas - les cendres s'enlèveraient trop facilement ! Du jus de mûre ? Peut-être, mais il n'avait pas de mûres sous la main en ce moment ! Et de l'encre ? Il s'était mis de l'encre sur les doigts une fois et elle ne s'était pas enlevée avant _longtemps_ ! Oui ! L'encre marcherait !

Erestor avait toujours beaucoup d'encre avec lui dans la bibliothèque, car il semblait toujours en train d'écrire depuis qu'il était en visite à Ada ! Thranduil avait vu l'elfe aux cheveux de jais écrire en vert, en noir, en bleu, en rouge et… mais il ferait mieux de s'en tenir au noir ; au cas où Eámanë arriverait à s'extasier devant des cheveux rouges ou verts aussi !

Repoussant ses couvertures, Thranduil sauta avec légèreté du lit et se glissa silencieusement hors de sa chambre. Il marcha le long du couloir, se cachant dans les ombres ou derrière un rideau chaque fois que quelqu'un approchait, jusqu'au moment où il atteignit finalement la bibliothèque. Thranduil ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur, trouvant la pièce dans une obscurité totale.

Commençant à être nerveux, Thranduil tâtonna vers la table à laquelle il avait vu Erestor assis plus tôt dans la journée. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent autour du verre d'une bouteille d'encre. S'il vous plaît, faites que personne ne l'attrape maintenant !

En se glissant hors de la pièce, Thranduil constata, à son immense satisfaction, que l'encre dans sa main était bien noire. Il fit ensuite le chemin dans le couloir en sens inverse, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Celeborn, où il s'arrêta, écoutant attentivement les bruits venant de l'intérieur. Il n'y en avait pas.

Ouvrant la porte tout doucement, le petit elfe se glissa prudemment à l'intérieur. A son grand soulagement, Celeborn était couché sur le côté et dormait profondément; ses yeux larges et vides.

« _Ca vous apprendra à essayer de faire tomber mon cousin amoureux de vous, Eámanë ! _» pensa résolument Thranduil.

Prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il monta sur le lit et se plaça derrière Celeborn ; sur le bord où les cheveux argentés de l'elfe plus âgé étaient répandus sur l'oreiller.

« _Je ne dois pas trop mettre d'encre sur l'oreiller _» pensa désespérément Thranduil, en ouvrant la bouteille. « _Naneth m'écorcherait vivant ! _»

Il oubliait, bien sûr, que l'oreiller allait de toute façon absorber beaucoup d'encre à partir des cheveux de Celeborn. Utilisant le tissu qu'il avait amené à cette fin, il commença à tamponner l'encre avec précaution sur les cheveux de Celeborn. En un rien de temps, avec quelques gouttes répandues, l'ensemble de sa tête était couverte. Thranduil était exceptionnellement doux pour le toucher d'un enfant et, mis à part avoir remué une ou deux fois à la sensation un peu chatouilleuse, Celeborn continua de dormir tranquillement.

« _Il ressemble à Erestor ! _» pensa Thranduil, en luttant difficilement pour ne pas rire. « _Eámanë ne le voudra plus maintenant ! _»

Souriant largement, l'enfant retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, la plupart des elfes de la cour d'Oropher avaient déjà déjeuné au moment où Thranduil descendit dans la salle à manger. Aussitôt, il alla s'asseoir avec ses parents, qui le saluèrent tous les deux affectueusement. Erestor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait un air d'excitation réprimée sur le visage du jeune elfe, mais il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui le provoquait. Il essayait toujours de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait de la bouteille d'encre noire manquante. Il aurait juré l'avoir laissé dans la bibliothèque la nuit dernière !

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri affolé venant du haut. Les elfes aînés sursautèrent avec inquiétude, plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent, tandis que le visage de Thranduil laissait échapper un sourire ravi, qu'il s'empressa de cacher derrière une expression solennelle, en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers son porridge.

Tout à coup, Celeborn se précipita dans la pièce, et Erestor s'étrangla sur sa gorgée de thé. Oropher pressa ses lèvres dans une ligne ferme et lutta désespérément pour ne pas rire. Quelques-uns des conseillers, cependant, n'eurent pas autant de retenue et s'esclaffèrent.

- Il semble que nous ayons découvert ce qui est arrivé à votre encre, Erestor ! sourit l'un d'eux, en regardant Celeborn avec une surprise amusée.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! cria Celeborn avec colère, ses joues anormalement rouges. Regardez mes cheveux ; c'est une catastrophe ! Je ne peux pas aller au festival comme ça !

Les cheveux de Celeborn étaient en effet étonnants. Ils étaient noirs, certaines tresses étaient mal colorées, tandis que quelques tâches d'encre, qui avait manifestement été utilisée pour les teindre, avaient éclaboussé sur le haut de son front.

- Si vous aviez vraiment envie de changer votre apparence, _mellon-nin_, j'aurais suggéré une mesure moins drastique, comme porter des tuniques de couleur différente, s'esclaffa Beredhil, l'un des plus jeunes conseillers.

- Je ne me suis pas fait ça ! - La colère de Celeborn éclata de façon spectaculaire. - Quelqu'un m'a fait une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ! Qui que ce soit, il va le regretter ! Je ne mettrais pas les pieds dehors jusqu'à ce que cette chose hideuse soit partie ! Je n'avais aucune envie de « changer mon apparence », Beredhil ! J'étais très heureux d'avoir des cheveux argentés !

« _Peut-être qu'elle admirait juste ses cheveux argentés ! _»

Soudain, tout fut clair pour Erestor. Il se retourna et lança un regard interrogateur au jeune prince, qui ressemblait tout à coup à un lapin effrayé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Celeborn soit si furieux !

Oropher suivit le regard d'Erestor et s'esclaffa doucement, avant de forcer une expression sévère sur son visage et de croiser les bras sur son torse.

- Thranduil, sais-tu quelque à propos de ça ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Thranduil devint très blanc, regardant son Ada avec inquiétude. Il ne répondit pas. Oropher prit cela comme une réponse affirmative.

- Fais-moi voir tes mains ! lui ordonna sévèrement le roi.

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune prince tendit ses mains, paumes vers le haut, pour l'inspection de son père. Comme il l'avait prévu, il y avait plusieurs petites tâches d'encre sur ses deux mains.

- Eh bien, mon petit, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? demanda le roi.

Thranduil se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête, un rouge sombre colorant ses joues.

- Je voulais seulement le sauver d'Eámanë, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix. J'ai emprunté l'encre d'Erestor pour le faire.

La mâchoire de Celeborn toucha presque le sol.

- Toi, petite horreur ! Quand je te mettrais la main dessus ! cria-t-il, et il s'élança vers la table du déjeuner.

Sachant qu'il avait beaucoup d'ennuis, Thranduil bondit de son siège et, avant que quiconque puisse l'attraper, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Il se sauva de la pièce, vivement poursuivi par Celeborn et ses cheveux maintenant noirs, qu'on pouvait entendre crier des menaces jusqu'en bas du couloir.

Dès que le jeune elfe fut hors de portée de voix, tous dans la salle à manger éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p>Glorfindel pencha sa tête en arrière, secoué par son fou rire qui résonnait dans la Salle du Feu. L'image de Celeborn poursuivant un enfant espiègle autour du château de Mirkwood l'amusait beaucoup ; surtout parce que le seigneur de Lorien était normalement tellement digne et posé.<p>

Les petits elfes, cependant, étaient partagés entre amusement et surprise. Haldir essayait de ravaler son envie de rire, pensant qu'il ne serait pas correct de rire de l'embarras de son père adoptif, tandis que Faelwen avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait avoir peur d'entendre la fin. Erestor se rappela qu'elle avait été habituée à être punie pour tout et n'importe quoi. Sans doute imaginait-elle les conséquences terribles qu'elle aurait subi si elle avait été dans la même position.

Quant aux jumeaux, Arwen et Legolas, ils étaient dans des crises de fou rire. Legolas était ravi d'avoir entendu une histoire sur son Ada enfant, tandis que l'image de Celeborn avec des cheveux noirs faisait jubiler les jumeaux et Arwen.

- Daerada l'a-t-il attrapé ? demanda Arwen, entre deux accès de rire.

- Oui, fit Erestor en riant. Mais pas avant de l'avoir poursuivi tout le long du couloir principal et dans la cour. Thranduil était déjà rapide !

- A-t-il eu beaucoup d'ennuis ? demanda Haldir.

- Eh bien, Celeborn voulait d'abord lui tordre le cou ! continua Erestor. Mais quand il a découvert que la véritable raison de sa bêtise était simplement que le petit ne voulait pas partager son attention, il n'a pas eu le courage de le punir. Son ada n'était pas content de son comportement, cependant. Oropher a interdit à Thranduil d'assister au festival et il est allé au lit ce soir-là avec un derrière rouge.

- A-t-il fallu longtemps pour que l'encre parte ? demanda Legolas, les yeux brillants de joie.

- Deux semaines, si je me souviens bien, s'esclaffa Erestor. Et fidèle à sa parole, Celeborn n'est plus sorti jusqu'à ce que l'encre soit partie. Je pense que Thranduil était très heureux de la tournure des événements, parce qu'il était vraiment convaincu qu'Eámanë voulait que Celeborn n'aime plus Galadriel ; ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas le cas. Heureusement, les guérisseurs ont réussi à infuser un élixir qui a contribué à enlever l'encre, donc il avait l'air normal le moment venu de rentrer chez lui.

- Erestor ! Vous n'avez _pas pu _raconter cette histoire aux enfants ! fit une voix indignée à la porte, et tous se retournèrent pour voir les trois seigneurs des Royaumes Elfiques.

Celeborn avait l'air horrifié, Thranduil assez penaud, tandis qu'Elrond riait ouvertement.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un faiseur de bêtises, mon seigneur Thranduil ! - Le rire de Glorfindel résonna dans la pièce à nouveau. -

- J'avais cinq ans ! protesta Thranduil, en rougissant plutôt sombrement et en envoyant tout le monde dans de grands éclats de rire.

Legolas, en particulier, était ravi à l'idée que son père avait fait des bêtises dans sa jeunesse.

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous le leur ayez dit ! soupira Celeborn, l'air offensé.

- Pourquoi, Daerada ? s'esclaffa Elrohir, l'espièglerie commençant à briller dans ses yeux. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez vraiment charmant avec les cheveux noirs !

- Il avait l'air… très distingué ! fit joyeusement Thranduil, avant d'éviter une tape sur sa tête.

- Et vous pouvez vous considérer chanceux, petit, que ce soit votre Ada qui vous ait puni ! - Celeborn sentit ses joues se colorer, gêné que son fils adoptif et ses petits-enfants aient entendu l'histoire. - Si j'avais été celui qui s'était occupé de vous, vous n'auriez plus été capable de vous asseoir pendant une semaine !

Tout le monde rit plus fort à ces mots, mais quand Celeborn regarda Faelwen, il s'aperçut qu'elle le considérait avec un air inquiet. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû prononcer ces paroles, même en plaisantant, parce qu'après avoir souffert comme elle l'avait ; elle les prendrait au sérieux. Il serait difficile pour elle de comprendre qu'Oropher avait puni Thranduil pour le reprendre ; pas pour lui faire délibérément du mal. Elle commençait à s'adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie. Mais il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps et de patience.

En lui adressant un gentil sourire, il s'assit près d'elle et commença à lui expliquer.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'avais vraiment trouvé la petite histoire des cheveux de Celeborn amusante. Y a que dans les fics qu'on voit des seigneurs elfes aux cheveux teints à l'encre !<em>

_Petite précision : Le texte dit à un moment que Celeborn dort avec ses yeux larges et vides. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les elfes dorment les yeux ouverts, mais ils sont complètement absents et leurs yeux sont dans le vague._

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_


	13. Une leçon d'écriture et un nouvel ami

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce treizième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 13 : Une leçon d'écriture et un nouvel ami<span>_**

- Attrape Haldir !

- Trop lent !

- Allez, Faelwen !

- Je te tiens !

La cour d'Imladris était remplie de cris joyeux et de rires, alors qu'Elladan et Elrohir poursuivaient Arwen, Faelwen, Haldir et Legolas autour des bancs et des statues. Ils étaient engagés dans un jeu vif, et profitaient pour la première fois d'avoir été autorisés à sortir dehors pour jouer un certain temps - grâce à la neige, qui disparaissait finalement.

Debout dans l'ombre d'une des arcades, Erestor et Glorfindel les regardaient s'amuser avec des sourires sur leurs visages. Ils étaient en chemin pour l'une des réunions finales du séjour de Thranduil et Celeborn, et ils s'étaient arrêtés au son des rires ravis dans la cour.

- Il est vraiment difficile de croire que c'est la même enfant que celle qui est arrivée il y a trois semaines, sourit Glorfindel, en indiquant Faelwen.

Erestor hocha la tête.

Elle avait finalement commencé à sortir de sa coquille cette dernière semaine ; deux fois, elle avait parlé d'elle-même sans avoir été amenée dans la conversation, elle pouvait regarder dans les yeux quelqu'un qui s'adressait à elle, et même si elle était encore un peu nerveuse de tout contact physique, elle commençait maintenant à s'apercevoir qu'un mouvement soudain dans cette famille, était plus susceptible d'entraîner une étreinte qu'autre chose, et jamais un coup.

Elle avait hésité à appeler « Ada » Elrond les premières fois - elle avait encore un peu peur de ce gentil seigneur elfe, mais maintenant, ça commençait à lui venir naturellement. Elle avait aussi appris que peu importe le nombre de fois où Elrond et Glorfindel menaçaient « d'écorcher vifs les jumeaux », ce n'était jamais sérieux. Ici, les gens riaient et plaisantaient beaucoup, et se taquinaient les uns les autres sans être blessants.

Elle avait aussi compris que tous ses jeunes amis étaient aimés inconditionnellement, et que ses nouveaux Ada et Nana étaient prêts à l'aimer de la même façon. Ca faisait beaucoup à s'habituer, mais elle était plus que disposée à essayer !

- Je suis juste heureux que nos messages commencent à passer en elle, fit Erestor. Elle est tellement plus détendue, même en seulement trois semaines, bien qu'elle soit toujours terrifiée de faire quelque chose de mal. Je vous jure, mon cœur s'est presque brisé lors de cette première leçon.

Glorfindel hocha la tête, se rappelant combien Erestor avait été peiné après l'incident de la première fois où Faelwen avait assisté à une leçon avec les autres petits elfes.

* * *

><p>Erestor avait été incroyablement patient avec elle, écrivant son nom en lettres claires et lui montrant comment les recopier. Puis, il lui avait donné une feuille de parchemin pour qu'elle s'entraîne, tandis qu'il expliquait une partie de l'histoire de Doriath à Haldir et Legolas, et qu'Arwen continuait à copier quelques verbes Quenya de base.<p>

Faelwen travaillait assidument, recopiant les lettres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient lisses et fluides. Son petit visage était rouge de fierté, et quand Erestor regarda par-dessus elle, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Comment te débrouilles-tu, ma petite ? demanda Erestor, en laissant les petits elfes plus âgés travailler seuls.

- Je peux le faire ! s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. J'ai écrit mon nom, regardez !

Elle tira précipitamment le morceau de papier, et dans son empressement, elle renversa le petit encrier.

Aussitôt, elle se figea, son sang se glaça, et son visage perdit entièrement ses couleurs. Elle regarda la petite flaque d'encre avec horreur, ses yeux s'élargissant à quatre fois leur taille et se remplissant de larmes. Comment avait-elle pu être si maladroite ? Maintenant, elle avait tout gâché, et le gentil Erestor allait penser qu'elle était méchante ! Lentement, elle saisit le bord du bureau et pencha sa tête, attendant que le premier coup de la punition tombe.

Elle ne s'attendait pas, cependant, à ce que deux mains douces lui serrent les épaules et la tirent doucement sur ses pieds. Des larmes brouillant sa vue, elle se tourna pour faire face à Erestor, qui s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- Regarde-moi, _penneth_, demanda-t-il avec douceur, en glissant un doigt sous son menton tremblant et en le levant. - Ses yeux humides croisèrent les siens. - Tu penses que je devrais être fâché contre toi parce tu as renversé de l'encre ?

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, tandis que quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle fit un geste vers le gâchis sur le sol, essaya de parler, mais n'y parvint tout simplement pas. Elle avait vraiment essayé d'être gentille… vraiment, vraiment elle avait essayé !

- Et tu t'attends à ce que je te batte ?

Erestor sentit son cœur se serrer, et il battit des paupières pour repousser ses propres larmes. Comment une telle petite enfant pouvait-elle s'attendre à être traitée si haineusement pour une erreur si insignifiante ? Pour quelles raisons cet humain l'avait-il punie ? Il se racla la gorge et se ressaisit.

- Chérie, l'encre s'éponge. Ce n'est pas une grande catastrophe et c'était juste une erreur. Je ne serais jamais en colère pour un si petit incident. Et si je devais battre tous les elfes qui ont déjà renversé une bouteille d'encre ici, j'aurais eu à battre plus de la moitié d'Imladris ; et il ne resterait plus rien du tout de Glorfindel !

Ses paroles eurent l'effet souhaité et tirèrent un léger sourire à l'enfant. Il tendit la main pour essuyer ses larmes, avant de poursuivre avec prudence.

- Et je te promets, Faelwen, que tu ne seras plus jamais battue de cette manière, peu importe ce qui se passera. Ici à Imladris, si un enfant a vraiment fait quelque chose pour justifier une punition, elle n'est jamais donnée d'une manière si brutale. Tu te rappelles de ce que Celeborn t'a expliqué, après que je vous ai raconté l'histoire du roi Thranduil ? Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, chérie, après tous les abus que tu as subis de cet homme, mais _s'il te plaît_, essaie de te souvenir que tout le monde ici t'aime tendrement, et que personne ne voudra jamais te faire de mal.

Faelwen hocha la tête en pleurant, et ne recula pas lorsqu'Erestor la tira dans une étreinte. Au lieu de ça, elle le serra simplement de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>- Elle s'est beaucoup calmée depuis que vous lui avez parlé, <em>mellon-nin<em>, le complimenta Glorfindel. Donnez-lui un mois ou deux, et elle sera complètement à l'aise ici, je crois.

- Je l'espère ! fit vivement Erestor. Elle a plus souffert en quelques années que la plupart d'entre nous en un millénaire. Elle mérite d'avoir une vie paisible.

- Nous pouvons remercier les Valar qu'elle soit dotée de ses pouvoirs de guérison ! fit Glorfindel avec sérieux. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivée si elle ne cicatrisait pas si vite.

- Elrond a été absolument stupéfié, fit Erestor, en souriant à la vue d'Elladan qui avait attrapé Faelwen dans ses bras, avant de la faire tournoyer encore et encore, tandis qu'elle riait avec enthousiasme. Elle ne comprend pas encore entièrement l'ampleur de ce dont elle est capable, mais il pense qu'elle sera une guérisseuse qualifiée quand elle sera plus âgée.

- Si ses cauchemars disparaissaient et arrêtaient de briser son bonheur, elle pourrait vraiment aller de l'avant, soupira Glorfindel.

Erestor hocha la tête.

La sombre menace de Faelurinc revenait hanter Faelwen dans ses rêves et à plusieurs reprises, elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, pleurant de façon incontrôlable et se recroquevillant comme pour parer les coups qu'il avait constamment fait pleuvoir sur elle.

Le cœur de Celebrian s'était presque arrêté le matin du premier jour où elle était allée réveiller Faelwen, et avait trouve son lit vide. Mais maintenant, le fait ne l'inquiétait plus particulièrement ; elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de se rendre dans la chambre d'à côté et qu'elle trouverait sa fille adoptive blottie près d'un des jumeaux. Les cauchemars poussaient la fillette à rechercher du réconfort et les jumeaux étaient toujours plus qu'heureux de le lui offrir, s'étant autant attachés à ce nouveau membre de la famille, qu'elle à eux.

La gravité des cauchemars de Faelwen fut révélée à Elrond un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis ensemble dans la Salle du Feu. Tandis que la plupart des elfes écoutaient une ballade envoûtante chantée par Lindir ; les jumeaux, Haldir et Legolas s'étaient serrés en un petit demi-cercle autour de Glorfindel, qui leur racontait une histoire de bataille à l'époque de Gondolin. Arwen traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur adoptive et lui demanda avec enthousiasme si elle pouvait tresser ses cheveux. Faelwen accepta avec un sourire et s'assit devant Arwen, qui lui brossa aussitôt les cheveux -ils avaient un peu poussé - et commença à les natter habilement en un assemblage complexe de tresses.

Faelwen resta assise là, joyeusement et calmement, cependant, elle commençait à être fatiguée. Elle aimait beaucoup Arwen, qui l'avait prise sous son aile d'une façon très grande sœur et avait été continuellement à ses petits soins. La jeune elfe aux cheveux noirs était très douce et lui parla tout le temps où elle continua de travailler habilement sur ses tresses.

Elrond contempla la scène avec un sourire tendre, qui se transforma immédiatement en un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Faelwen se frottait les yeux toutes les dix secondes. Dans un premier temps, le seigneur d'Imladris pensa qu'Arwen tirait ses cheveux trop fort, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de larmes. Elle avait semblé tellement heureuse toute la soirée et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu la perturber… puis tout se mit en place. L'enfant n'était pas perturbée. Elle essayait de rester éveillée.

Elrond remarqua que ses yeux fatigués ne cherchaient qu'à se fermer, mais qu'elle refusait de les laisser faire ; elle se pinçait fortement les bras de temps en temps pour se secouer. Elle avait eu un cauchemar particulièrement affreux la nuit dernière, d'après un Elladan inquiet, et elle avait clairement peur des horreurs qui l'attendaient dans ses rêves. Sa tête commençait à s'affaiser.

Celebrian croisa ses yeux et ils échangèrent un regard qui valait mille mots. Elrond fit un signe de tête et ils se levèrent ensemble.

- Viens, Arwen, il est temps pour toi et ta sœur d'aller au lit, fit Celebrian, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Faelwen eut l'air surprise lorsqu'Elrond fit la même chose avec elle - c'était généralement Celebrian qui couchait les filles et les bordait.

- Je veux jeter un autre coup d'œil sur ton dos, ma petite, expliqua Elrond, en la portant hors de la pièce et en montant les escaliers. Ca devrait être presque entièrement guéri, maintenant.

Elrond s'assit sur le lit et déshabilla Faelwen ; il jeta un bon coup d'œil à son dos comme il l'avait dit. A son grand soulagement, les épaisses lacérations s'étaient transformées en de minces cicatrices, mais elles étaient toujours assez importantes pour être douloureuses. Il mit une légère couche de pommade sur son dos et lui enfila ensuite sa tunique de sommeil ; il remarqua qu'elle continuait à se frotter les yeux.

- Es-tu fatiguée ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête, et laissa ensuite tomber ses mains.

La réaction inquiéta Elrond. Quand les jumeaux étaient petits et affirmaient ne pas être fatigués, c'était parce qu'ils voulaient rester debout plus longtemps et ne pas manquer quoi que ce soit. Faelwen le disait parce qu'elle était terrifiée. Elrond la serra plus fort et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste rassurant.

- Un autre mauvais rêve la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-il. - Elle hocha tristement la tête et se blottit contre son torse. - Veux-tu m'en parler ?

- Il m'avait retrouvé, chuchota-t-elle. Il m'emmenait loin d'ici et il ne me laissait jamais plus vous voir, ni les jumeaux, ni Erestor. Il frappait mon dos avec sa cravache, puis m'enfermait dans un petit trou dans le sol. Les parois commençaient à se rapprocher, à se rapprocher… Je… je ne pouvais plus respirer…

- Ssssh, tout va bien, murmura Elrond, en la berçant doucement. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Faelwen. Seulement un rêve. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal, maintenant. Est-ce pour ça que tu ne voulais pas dormir ?

- Oui, s'étrangla-t-elle, en baissant honteusement la tête. Ils me font si peur.

- Crois-moi, chérie, il ne peut plus te faire de mal ici, l'apaisa Elrond, en pressant un baiser sur le sommet de ses cheveux. Mais je vais te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir.

Tandis qu'il lui donnait une cuillérée d'un mélange bleu pâle, Celebrian entra dans la chambre, portant une peluche verte dans ses bras. En la voyant, Elrond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il embrassa Faelwen et alla ensuite souhaiter bonne nuit à Arwen. Celebrian glissa Faelwen dans son lit et s'assit sur le bord avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

- J'ai un nouvel ami pour toi, ma chérie, lui fit-elle, et elle lui tendit ensuite l'objet qu'elle avait amené.

C'était un lapin vert en peluche et très doux, tout comme le rose qui dormait avec Arwen, et les deux bleus qui avaient appartenu aux jumeaux il y avait plus d'un siècle.

- Il va dormir avec toi et te protéger des mauvais rêves, fit doucement Celebrian. Il n'a pas besoin de dormir, donc il veillera sur toi toute la nuit. Dors bien, ma petite. A demain matin.

Elle embrassa le front de Faelwen et repoussa ses cheveux dorés de ses yeux, souriant tandis qu'elle regardait Faelwen se blottir contre la peluche. Silencieusement, elle se glissa hors de la chambre et ferma la porte.

Faelwen s'endormit en quelques secondes, son nouvel ami serré fermement contre sa poitrine. Et, au grand soulagement de tous, elle dormit toute la nuit, sans être hantée par la sinistre menace de ce visage humain.

* * *

><p><em>Vous aimez toujours ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai toujours particulièrement aimé ce chapitre parce que je le trouve doux et mignon. J'ai un faible pour la petite Faelwen !<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_


	14. Reprise

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce quatorzième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 14 : Reprise<span>_**

Le sommeil de Faelwen continua d'être paisible et, par conséquent, sa confiance et son assurance à croître - bien que lentement. Le reste de la semaine se passa très calmement et les jumeaux - qu'elle adorait - continuèrent à lui montrer les joies d'Imladris. Elle commençait finalement à se comporter comme une enfant devait le faire et elle savait qu'elle était entourée d'amour. C'était vraiment une heureuse expérience et elle était certaine qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Comme la semaine touchait à sa fin, le moment était venu que les réunions se finissent, et Celeborn et Thranduil commencèrent à se préparer pour repartir dans leurs domaines respectifs. Faelwen était déçue de les voir s'en aller. Elle s'était très attachée à Haldir et Legolas dans le court laps de temps qu'elle les avait connus et elle avait toujours une tendresse particulière pour Thranduil.

Tous se réunirent dans la cour pour faire leurs adieux et pour s'embrasser. Thranduil se détourna de l'étreinte de d'Elrond pour s'agenouiller près de Faelwen avec un sourire affectueux.

- Je te verrais quand les fêtes du solstice d'été arriveront, fit-il, en l'embrassant. Et je m'attends à te voir beaucoup moins mince d'ici-là, est-ce clair, ma petite ?

Faelwen s'esclaffa et le serra en retour.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec bonheur, en inhalant son odeur fraîche de pin et de fleurs des bois, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux.

Ca lui fit penser à Calanon, mais elle détourna aussitôt son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Elle était heureuse à Imladris et elle ne voulait pas retourner à son ancienne vie.

- Prends-soin de toi, jusque-là.

Thranduil pressa un baiser sur le sommet de ses cheveux, puis se leva pour dire au revoir à Glorfindel.

- Essaie d'empêcher tes frères de causer trop de problèmes avant notre retour, fit une voix derrière Faelwen, et elle se retourna pour voir Celeborn qui lui souriait. - Il se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. - Et souviens-toi, _penneth_, si quelque chose t'inquiète, ou si tu as fait une bêtise, n'ai pas peur de te confier à ton Ada et à ta Nana. Tu ne seras pas jugée, chérie. Souviens-t'en.

- Je le ferais… Daerada.

Elle se débattait encore avec ce mot peu familier, mais il était agréable de savoir qu'elle faisait désormais partie d'une famille nombreuse.

- Gentille petite, fit Celeborn d'un air approbateur, en lui baisant le front ; s'émerveillant intérieurement des énormes progrès qu'elle avait fait, durant le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux.

De leur côté, Haldir et Legolas firent leurs adieux aux jumeaux ; leur promettant d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques de tir à l'arc et d'améliorer leur équitation avant de revenir. Les jumeaux écoutèrent avec leur habituelle bonne humeur, déclarant qu'ils seraient très heureux de voir leurs progrès cet été, et en leur assurant qu'ils iraient se baigner dans la Bruinien. Il s'agissait d'une suggestion qui fut vivement applaudie par Arwen, ainsi que par les autres enfants, et les deux détachements repartirent vers leurs royaumes respectifs, attendant avec impatience le moment où ils seraient à nouveau tous réunis.

* * *

><p>Les jours défilèrent paisiblement à Imladris, comme toujours, le soleil se leva et se coucha, les journées, heureuses, passèrent à une vitesse folle. Les patrouilles allaient et venaient sans perturbation majeure, et Faelwen constata que son bonheur, loin de diminuer, grandissait plutôt chaque jour.<p>

La vie à Imladris était détendue et sereine. La routine pour Arwen et Faelwen n'était pas difficile. Le matin, elles prenaient un petit déjeuner avec leurs parents, leurs frères, Erestor et Glorfindel dans la salle principale ; ensuite, elles accompagnaient Erestor à l'étude et passaient le reste de la matinée à faire leurs leçons. Après le déjeuner, les deux petites elfes passaient l'après-midi avec leur mère dans la bibliothèque ou dans les jardins ; en lisant, en cousant ou en dessinant. Ils mangeaient le repas du soir tous ensemble et elles passaient la soirée comme elle le souhaitaient.

Tandis que l'hiver cédait la place au printemps, Faelwen fut bientôt capable de lire et d'écrire couramment. En effet, elle avait travaillé à un tel rythme qu'Erestor était certain qu'elle rattraperait rapidement Arwen. Elle était encore douloureusement désireuse de plaire à tout le monde et n'hésitait jamais à suivre une demande, mais les jumeaux avaient réussi à éveiller une étincelle espiègle en elle. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en patrouille, ils passaient leurs soirées à jouer avec leurs sœurs, les poursuivant autour des bancs et sous les arcades, jusqu'à ce que la cour résonne de rires joyeux et d'exclamations heureuses.

C'était vraiment surprenant de voir à quel point les jumeaux et Faelwen étaient devenus proches. Elle aimait tendrement Arwen, bien sûr, et les petites filles avaient passé beaucoup d'après-midi à s'amuser ensemble, mais il était claire que les jumeaux avaient une place particulière dans le cœur de Faelwen. A ses yeux, tous les deux n'étaient rien de moins que des héros ; elle les admirait, les respectait et suivait leur exemple, et de leur côté, ils étaient extrêmement protecteurs avec elle, l'aidaient souvent quand elle avait des difficultés à faire un devoir demandé par Erestor et la consolait quand un cauchemar occasionnel revenait la hanter.

Il ne semblait pas s'être écoulé autant de temps lorsque l'été éclata tout en floraison et que la vallée devint un nuage de couleur et de beauté. Les préparatifs pour le festival d'été battirent bientôt leur plein. Des guirlandes de fleurs aux couleurs vives décoraient les jardins et le château lui-même était paré de nombreuses superbes décorations. Afin de susciter encore plus d'excitation à Faelwen et Arwen, on leur avait dit que Mithrandir reviendrait à Imladris pour la fin du festival - et qu'il amènerait quelques-uns de ses célèbres feux d'artifice !

L'atmosphère joyeuse fut renforcée lorsque Thranduil, Celeborn et Galadriel arrivèrent, Haldir et Legolas avec eux. Les deux seigneurs elfes étaient très heureux de voir que Faelwen avait pris un peu de poids et qu'elle avait grandi d'environ deux centimètres.

Mais ce qui était le plus agréable à constater, était la facilité avec laquelle elle communiquait avec tout le monde autour d'elle. Lorsque Thranduil s'agenouilla face à elle, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou avec un sourire brillant de plaisir. Elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire une telle chose avant.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, les jumeaux étaient encore en patrouille lors de la première semaine de leur séjour, de sorte que les petits elfes ne pouvaient pas aller jusqu'à rivière pour se baigner comme promis, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer à être heureux et à s'amuser ; en jouant à elfe-et-balrog (jeu dans lequel Haldir et Legolas se disputaient souvent sur qui serait Glorfindel) ou à cache-cache.<p>

C'est lors d'un jeu de cache-cache dans les jardins, que Faelwen trouva refuge dans l'abri des arbres, se cachant de Legolas qui était « le chat ». Elle aimait beaucoup le chêne robuste qui s'élevait à la frontière des arbres ; c'était un vieil arbre très gentil et il était devenu son lieu de prédilection dans les jardins. Elle s'accroupit derrière le tronc, sachant qu'elle était à la limite d'où il lui était permis d'aller seule. Elrond et Celebrian lui avaient fait tous deux très clairement savoir que ni elle, ni Arwen, n'étaient autorisées à s'aventurer plus loin dans les bois, sauf si les jumeaux ou eux se trouvaient avec elles.

Ses pensées furent tout à coup troublées par le pépiement bruyant d'un oiseau en détresse. Faelwen leva la tête avec inquiétude, juste à temps pour voir qu'un oiseau au plumage brillant était perché sur l'un des arbres qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres. L'aile gauche du pauvre animal pendait dans un angle bizarre ; elle semblait cassée. Faelwen s'approcha prudemment de l'arbre, aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put.

- _Mae Govannen_, murmura-t-elle doucement. On dirait que tu as besoin d'aide.

Loin d'être apaisé par l'intonation calme de la petite elfe, le pauvre oiseau sembla même encore plus effrayé. Il poussa un autre sifflement perçant de douleur et sauta de la branche sur laquelle il était perché jusqu'à l'arbre voisin, qui était juste à quelques centimètres. Son aile ne fonctionnait peut-être plus, mais il était encore agile, et il s'éloigna de Faelwen en quelques secondes.

- Attends ! s'écria Faelwen avec inquiétude. Mon Ada peut t'aider !

L'oiseau, cependant, détala aussi vite qu'il le put, laissant Faelwen déchirée par l'indécision. Elle n'était pas censée aller plus loin que le vieux chêne quand elle était seule, Elrond avait été très clair quant il lui avait expliqué les règles, mais le pauvre oiseau avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider ! Elle ne bougea pas, tirant avec inquiétude sur ses cheveux pendant une demi-minute avant de se précipiter après lui. Sûrement qu'Ada comprendrait !

Elle suivit le chemin de l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'il s'était perché au-dessus d'elle à l'abri d'un autre chêne. C'était hors de sa portée, à moins qu'elle ne l'escalade entièrement.

- S'il te plaît, petit ami, fit-elle. Descends de là ! Mon Ada peut soigner ton aile ! Il peut, je te le promets !

Elle fut tout à coup surprise par le son d'une brindille qui avait craqué derrière elle. Blêmissant, elle se retourna, s'attendant à voir le visage sévère d'Erestor, prêt à la gronder pour avoir été si désobéissante. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva face à huit humains massifs… et pas n'importe quels humains… Ses genoux faillirent céder.

Faelurinc !

Faelwen prit ses jambes à son cou, comme si les Balrogs de Morgoth étaient derrière elle, et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put. Mais même avec les arbres de son côté, elle ne pouvait échapper à huit hommes avec de longues jambes. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son vieux chêne favori, Faelurinc, avec une lueur folle dans les yeux, la saisit d'une poigne de fer.

- Bien, bien, bien. - Il avait parlé lentement et avec une voix menaçante, et chaque mot eut l'effet d'un coup de poing sur la petite elfe blonde tremblante de peur. - Regardez ce que nous avons là. Notre petite fugueuse.

Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, secouant ses bras et ses jambes, en vain. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa force d'avant !

- Il semble que tu aies pris de très mauvaises manières depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, morveuse ! fit froidement Faelurinc, en attachant les mains de Faelwen ensemble et en pinçant cruellement son visage. Je vois que je vais devoir avoir une longue « conversation » avec toi au sujet de ta soudaine disparation.

- ADA ! ERESTOR ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

Il n'y avait aucun espoir, mais quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre !

- Silence, avorton ! - Faelurinc la gifla violemment de sa main libre. - Lairn, bâillonne-la !

Lairn se dépêcha d'obéir, et un bâillon cruellement serré fut noué autour de la bouche de Faelwen. Des larmes jaillirent tristement de ses yeux quand elle réalisa combien sa position était désespérée. Les mains liées, elle fut jetée sur l'épaule de Faelurinc et emmenée ; loin d'Imladris, et de tout l'amour et la sécurité qu'on lui avait donné.

* * *

><p><em>D'abord, désolée pour le retard. Je poste tous les vendredis parce que c'est généralement le jour où j'ai le plus de temps, mais hier journée plage ! Vive la Côte d'Azur =)<em>

_Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Inutile de dire que Faelwen en va pas s'amuser dans les prochains chapitre !_

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_

_Au passage, j'ai commencé une fic sur l'enfance de Legolas. Elle s'appelle « Le Fil du Temps ». Si ca vous tente…_


	15. Au camp des hommes

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce quinzième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 15 : Au camp des hommes<span>_**

Ils avaient marché à travers les broussailles pendant ce qui avait paru une éternité. Dans son état terrifié, il semblait à Faelwen que la forêt normalement sereine s'était transformée en une masse menaçante d'ombre et de danger, tandis qu'elle était traînée sans pitié entre les arbres.

La petite elfe sanglotait silencieusement dans son bâillon, des larmes coulants sur son visage pâle. Elle pouvait à peine croire ce qui se passait. Après six mois de bonheur et de sécurité, elle était de retour entre ses mains ! Elle avait peur de penser au sort qui l'attendait quand les humains auraient établi leur campement pour la nuit. Il lui ferait payer sa fuite. Il la lui ferait payer cher ! Les six derniers mois avaient vraiment été heureux pour elle, mais ils n'avaient pas suffit à lui faire oublier la douleur que Faelurinc était capable de causer. Cette fois, il ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte !

Un autre flot de larmes jaillit de ses yeux en pensant une fois de plus à sa nouvelle famille à Imladris. Que se diraient-ils quand ils découvriraient qu'elle était absente ? Ils s'inquiéteraient, évidemment, mais croiraient-ils qu'elle s'était enfuie exprès ? La chercheraient-ils ? Elle ne reverrait jamais les jumeaux ! Ni Ada, ni Nana, ni Arwen ! Les larmes coulaient sans fin.

Il faisait très sombre quand les humains s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté de la forêt et commencèrent à préparer leur camp. Faelwen fut jetée sans ménagement au sol, ses poignets et ses chevilles étroitement liés pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper, elle devait juste rester allongée là, dans une agonie de terreur et d'incertitude, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Elle voulait que les jumeaux soient là. Rien n'était vraiment effrayant quand ils étaient à côté d'elle. Ils se taquineraient pour la faire rire, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, et elle se sentirait en sécurité. Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas là. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Personne ne pouvait. Tremblante, Faelwen se recroquevilla en boule sur la terre sèche.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement ! grogna Faelurinc, la faisant sursauter quand il apparut près d'elle après une quinzaine de minutes. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour moi de te montrer pourquoi tu as été stupide de t'enfuir.

Il y avait une lueur démente dans ses yeux ; plus que de la simple folie. Il semblait qu'aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour… Faelwen renonça à tout espoir de voir un lendemain.

Sans la moindre douceur, il sectionna les liens de Faelwen - lui entaillant les chevilles et les poignets en même temps - avant de saisir la petite elfe par l'oreille et de la traîner de force. Il était fou de rage en pensant que lui… lui, Faelurinc… avait été roulé par la gamine maigrichonne d'un elfe ! Quand il pensait que lui, qui se vantait de sa supériorité sur ces maudits elfes, l'avait laissée s'échapper ! Eh bien, elle était de retour là où elle devait être maintenant ! Et il lui ferait regretter d'avoir essayé de s'enfuir !

Ses petites jambes s'agitant pour tenter de suivre son rythme, Faelwen tourna ses grands yeux verts du côté des hommes assis autour du feu ; suppliant silencieusement que l'un d'entre eux intervienne. Ils étaient le même vieux groupe ; avec un nouveau visage - un homme blond et imposant qui avait l'air plus jeune que les autres - et, en dépit de la terreur absolue qu'ils pouvaient voir sur l'enfant elfe, pas un seul d'entre eux ne prit la parole pour interférer. Ca ne valait pas leur vie. Faelurinc mesurait au moins dix centimètres de plus qu'eux et leur rendait six bons kilos. Intervenir serait du suicide. D'ailleurs, cette stupide petite elfe n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir ! Faelurinc l'avait achetée, après tout ! Elle était la sienne à juste titre ! Et ils restèrent passivement assis autour du feu, ne ressentant pas la moindre once de culpabilité en sachant que Faelurinc était probablement sur le point de battre son « esclave ». Ils échangèrent de nombreux haussements d'épaules silencieux et se mirent à préparer leur repas du soir.

Soudain, la nuit fut envahie par les sons les plus horribles qui puissent exister ; le bruit d'une cravache s'écrasant sur un dos nu et celui de cris aigus et angoissés, alors que Faelwen prenait coup sauvage sur coup sauvage et hurlait sa douleur dans la nuit.

Il la frappa pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité. Il n'épargna pas un seul centimètre de son dos. Ca semblait encore plus douloureux que dans ses souvenirs. Un coup violent lacéra son corps, ses genoux faiblirent et sa tête lui tourna. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle sente du sang chaud ruisseler le long de son dos. La cravache cinglait directement à travers sa robe. Elle essayait de rester silencieuse, elle essayait vraiment, mais son dos lui faisait tellement mal ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier, encore et encore.

Il la frappa longtemps, ses hurlements devinrent de plus en plus désespérés, et les hommes continuèrent à monter le camp, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde d'entendre une enfant à moitié morte se faire battre à quelques mètres.

- Petite morveuse stupide ! ricana l'un des hommes, en lançant une pochette d'herbes d'assaisonnement à un camarade. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'enfuira en courant de sitôt. Au rythme où Faelurinc va, elle aura de la chance si elle capable de marcher !

Les autres hommes du groupe, à l'exception du nouveau, rirent avec lui. Comme les parias, les rebuts et les solitaires qu'ils étaient, il était rare qu'ils puissent se sentir supérieurs à qui que ce soit, ou avoir le pouvoir sur quelqu'un. La petite esclave de Faelurinc leur donnait une merveilleuse opportunité. Non seulement ils avaient un pouvoir complet sur elle ; mais en plus, elle leur offrait un exutoire idéal pour défouler leur colère ou leur frustration sans s'attirer les foudres de Faelurinc - comme ça arrivait inévitablement quand ils se bagarraient entre eux.

S'étant finalement assez amusé aux dépens de Faelwen, Faelurinc retourna au camp, traînant la petite elfe par le col de sa robe. Il la jeta négligemment sur le sol près d'une souche d'arbre et alla rôder près des tentes pour discuter de quelque chose avec Lairn, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son esclave ; la défiant silencieusement de se lever et de courir.

Le nouvel arrivant, dont Faelwen ne connaissait pas le nom, examina la petite elfe et sentit son visage pâlir d'horreur. L'enfant était couchée à plat ventre sur le sol, tremblante comme une feuille. Son dos était taillé en pièces ; chaque coup brutal de la cravache était passé à travers la robe verte qu'elle portait et avait tranché dans sa peau. L'arrière de sa robe était tâché d'un sang sombre et écarlate, alors que des lacérations dessinaient leur douloureux trajet de ses épaules jusqu'au revers de ses genoux. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et fendue, et elle souffrait trop et avait trop peur pour pleurer correctement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait laisser échapper étaient de petits gémissements, alors que des larmes striaient son visage ; lui faisant des yeux rouges et gonflés. C'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, qui n'avait pourtant pas été une des plus plaisantes ; surtout après qu'il ait été forcé de fuir son village quand une bagarre de taverne avait entraîné, par inadvertance, la mort de son adversaire. Il savait lorsqu'il avait rejoint la bande que Faelurinc était dangereux, mais comment pouvait-il traiter une enfant comme ça ?

Hoquetant et aveuglée par les larmes, Faelwen se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ravalant un autre cri alors que la douleur dans son dos la lançait. Les coups avaient été si violents ! Elle avait craint qu'il ne s'arrête jamais ! Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait la tuer ! Comme elle voulait son Ada ! Faelwen déglutit frénétiquement et continua à gémir. Elle étouffa précipitamment ses pleurs quand un rire retentit dans le camp.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir fini de lui apprendre sa leçon ! sourit Faelurinc. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle n'oublie _jamais _à qui elle appartient !

Avec un rire menaçant, Faelurinc se pencha pour saisir Faelwen et la traîna jusqu'au feu de camp. Il la jeta à terre et plongea le bout d'un objet en fer dans les flammes.

- Quand je serais sur toi, petite saleté, tout le monde pourra savoir que tu n'es qu'une erreur ! cracha-t-il. Je vais te marquer comme la chose sans valeur que tu es !

L'estomac de Faelwen se tordit sauvagement d'horreur, tandis que des images terrifiantes inondaient son esprit. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait faire avec cet objet en métal. Alors que Faelurinc s'asseyait sur la souche d'arbre et la tirait sur ses genoux, elle pressa ses paupières closes, et abandonna l'idée de supplier pour de l'aide. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter quand elle le sentit soulever sa robe.

- NON !

Faelwen sentit sa jupe retomber sur ses mollets et elle ouvrit les yeux avec confusion. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent de ses yeux quand elle vit que le nouvel humain, l'inconnu sans nom, s'était levé et avait poussé la barre en fer au centre des flammes. Personne ne pourrait l'atteindre à présent sans se brûler les mains ou sans éteindre le feu, et il faisait trop sombre et trop froid pour commencer une nouvelle recherche de bois de chauffage.

- Arrête-ça maintenant ! fit l'étranger, la main sur la poignée de son épée. C'est déjà assez affreux que tu l'aies battu si sauvagement, mais je ne te laisserais pas la brûler ! C'est juste une enfant ! C'est écœurant ! C'est de la folie ! C'est…

Mais l'étranger ne put jamais finir cette phrase. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer les mots qui suivaient, Faelurinc avait jeté Faelwen au sol et enfoncé son poignard entre les côtes de l'étranger.

Faelwen hurla plus fort qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir le faire, tandis qu'elle regardait le sang jaillir de la plaie du couteau. Les yeux de l'étranger étaient larges et ahuris alors qu'il frémissait et haletait ; Faelurinc tenant toujours le poignard dans son torse.

- Ne me… contestez… jamais ! siffla sombrement Faelurinc, en retirant sauvagement le couteau.

Un autre flot de sang jaillit, et l'homme blond tomba à genoux, en appuyant en vain sur la blessure, alors qu'il s'étranglait avec une gorgée de sang.

Juste une seconde, il rencontra les yeux de Faelwen… puis il s'écroula sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

- Quelqu'un d'autre désire s'opposer à mon comportement ? demanda Faelurinc, en brandissant le couteau ensanglanté.

Le reste du groupe secoua simultanément la tête et trouva soudain le feu de camp extrêmement intéressant.

Faelwen baissa la tête, fermant les yeux pour se soustraire à la vision d'horreur du corps recouvert de sang. L'inconnu avait empêché qu'elle soit brûlée ! Il avait été tué parce qu'il avait essayé de l'aider ! Et même maintenant, elle ne connaissait pas son nom…

* * *

><p>- Merci, Elbereth, que cela ait été une patrouille tranquille, fit Elladan à Elrohir avec un sourire, tandis qu'ils chevauchaient calmement à l'arrière du groupe des gardes. Si ça continue de cette façon, nous aurons tout le temps pour la fin du festival du Solstice d'Eté !<p>

- Parfait ! s'accorda Elrohir. Je suis impatient de voir leurs petits visages quand….

Le plus jeune des jumeaux se tut lorsqu'un cri perçant et angoissé déchira l'air paisible.

- Glorfindel, c'était Faelwen qui hurlait, s'exclama Elladan, son visage se vidant de ses couleurs. J'en suis sûr !

Le Vanya blond sembla tout aussi troublé, ses yeux clairs brusquement assombris par l'inquiétude.

- Suivez ce bruit ! leur ordonna-t-il à tous, en pressant Asfaloth en avant. Mais soyez silencieux ! Si l'enfant est perdue, alors nous ne devons pas lui faire peur, et si elle est blessée par quelqu'un, alors nous prendrons son agresseur par surprise.

Avec une dextérité qui n'appartenait qu'aux elfes, la patrouille partit à toute vitesse, ne faisant presque aucun bruit en passant entre les arbres. Les jumeaux échangèrent des regards horrifiés avant de les suivre.

- Tiens-bon, Faelwen, murmura Elrohir avec ferveur. Nous arrivons !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre pas très amusant, j'en convins ! Surtout que ce n'est pas la fin de son nouveau petit séjour chez Faelurinc et ses hommes. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous aimé ?<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_


	16. Brûlure

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce seizième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 16 : Brûlure <span>_**

- Elle n'est pas du côté de la rivière, et elle n'est certainement pas dans le château, fit Elrond, sa voix serrée par l'anxiété, tandis qu'il se précipitait dans la cour. Pouvez-vous m'aider à vérifier les bois ?

- Bien sûr, _mellon-nin_, répondit Erestor, en plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Elrond. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que rien de mal ne lui est arrivé. Vous la trouverez en train de parler joyeusement avec les arbres. Vous savez comment elle est quand elle est dans les bois ; parfois elle oublie où elle se trouve.

- Je sais, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas ! fit Elrond, inquiet. Faelwen n'a jamais eu une minute de retard avant - vous savez qu'elle a toujours peur de briser une des règles - et elle était censée être de retour pour le dîner il y a quatre heures !

Elrond, Glorfindel, Celeborn, Thranduil et Erestor étaient debout dans la cour d'Imladris, prêts à chercher Faelwen qui avait disparu depuis la fin de l'après-midi, quand elle n'était pas réapparue à la fin d'un jeu de cache-cache avec Legolas, Arwen et Haldir. Ils avaient déjà fouillé la maison et les jardins de fond en comble. Celebrian étant bouleversée par l'inquiétude, Galadriel était restée avec elle, autant pour réconforter sa fille que les trois petits elfes peinés.

La petite équipe de recherche s'était rendue à la frontière des bois - armés, juste au cas où - quand Thranduil et Celeborn s'arrêtèrent. Erestor et Elrond se tournèrent vers eux avec confusion.

- Les arbres, fit Celeborn avec un froncement de sourcils. Ils ont peur.

- A quel sujet, mon ami ? demanda doucement Thranduil, en plaçant une paume contre le tronc de l'arbre préféré de Faelwen, tout en posant l'autre sur son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux, ouvrant son esprit au son du bruissement des feuilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment les mots de la voix de la forêt. Ce qu'il entendit fit presque s'arrêter son cœur de battre.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda rapidement Elrond. Savent-ils où elle est ?

- Elle courait après un oiseau blessé, fit tout bas Thranduil, répétant ce que l'arbre lui avait révélé. Elle a été abordée par un groupe d'humains. Ils l'ont attachée, bâillonnée et l'ont emmenée. Ils campent de l'autre côté de la forêt maintenant.

Les couleurs quittèrent tous les beaux visages des elfes. Un groupe d'humains ? Ce devait être son ancien ravisseur ! Et à présent, elle était de nouveau en sa possession ! La fureur commença à brûler comme du feu dans le cœur d'Elrond.

- Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna-t-il, en se mettant à courir. Je ne vais pas le laisser la reprendre !

Avec des visages menaçants, les autres se précipitèrent après lui.

* * *

><p>Faelwen sanglotait hystériquement, se balançant d'avant en arrière, en posant ses mains sur ses yeux pour cacher la vision de l'homme mort ensanglanté juste devant elle. Ses yeux, larges et vides, ne regardaient plus rien, tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait lentement le long de son menton mal rasé. Faelurinc se baissa pour essuyer négligemment son poignard couvert de sang sur la tunique de l'homme, avant de sourire avec satisfaction à l'enfant pétrifiée.<p>

- Tu sais, morveuse, c'est de ta faute, lui fit-il, presque sur le ton de la conversation. Sans toi, il serait encore en vie !

Faelwen cligna des yeux, confuse, alors qu'elle s'étranglait sur un sanglot. Faelurinc avait poignardé l'homme ; comment aurait-elle pu l'aider ? Elle lui arrivait à peine à la hanche ! Comment aurait-elle pu empêcher le grand humain de le tuer ? Faelurinc sourit encore plus à sa perplexité, ses yeux étincelants de folie.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas enfuie, pour commencer, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! fit-il avec un rictus mauvais. Si tu n'avais pas hurlé comme une lâche, il n'aurait pas voulu intervenir. Alors maintenant, tu as deux morts sur les bras ; ta mère et lui ! Mais, si tu admets que je suis ton maître, je m'abstiendrais de couper sa tête et de la jeter dans le feu.

Faelwen le regarda pendant un moment avec un dégoût horrifié, son estomac tordu et son cœur battant. Elle pouvait à peine respirer à cause de la douleur de son dos et la peur dans son esprit. Glorfindel et Thranduil avaient tous les deux dit qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à l'appeler maître. Et Elrond était son Ada maintenant. Elle obéissait à lui, non à Faelurinc. L'humain fronça les sourcils à sa réticence à le dire et s'agenouilla près de l'étranger, appuyant son poignard contre la gorge du mort. Quand Faelwen vit l'éclat maudit et écœurant du couteau dans la lueur du feu, sa détermination s'émietta.

- Non, arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! Ne le touchez pas ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vais le dire ! Je vais le dire !

- Dis-le, alors ! ordonna Faelurinc, son poignard suspendu au-dessus de la gorge immobile. Dis que tu es de la saleté ! Dis que tu es à moi !

- Je suis de la saleté ! Je ne suis rien, je vous appartiens ! sanglota-t-elle, des larmes d'humiliation l'aveuglant lorsque les mots quittèrent sa bouche.

Elle avait laissé tomber son Ada ! Elle avait prouvé qu'elle n'était vraiment qu'une esclave lâche ! Comment pourrait-elle retourner à Imladris maintenant ?

- Qui est ton maître ? demanda Faelurinc, d'un air suffisant.

- Vous l'êtes ! Vous l'êtes ! S'il vous plaît, ne le faîtes pas brûler ! - Faelwen suppliait désespérément, son esprit brouillé par la douleur. Il lui semblait que plus elle criait, plus son dos lui faisait mal. -

Avec un rire froid, Faelurinc se redressa, en donnant un coup de pied dans la tête de l'homme blond. Les yeux vides regardaient sans ciller l'enfant qu'il avait essayé de protéger, tandis que du sang coulait doucement de sa bouche vers le sol. Faelurinc s'avança une fois de plus vers Faelwen, dont les propres yeux commençaient à dériver, et la saisit par le menton.

- Bien, il semble que tu sois revenue dans le bon état d'esprit ! lui grogna-t-il. Mais ne pense pas que tu as échappé à ta punition si facilement. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te marquer, à cause de cet idiot qui s'en est mêlé, mais je vais m'assurer que tu n'as pas le moindre doute d'à qui tu appartiens !

- Grille-la alors, Faelurinc ! ricana Torc, désireux du rester du côté de Faelurinc. Fais-la hurler !

- Oui, laisse-lui sentir la chaleur un moment ! sourit Lairn avec méchanceté. C'est-ce qu'elle mérite, après tout !

Faelurinc eut un bref rire menaçant et hocha la tête.

- Ca paraît être une bonne idée ! fit-il, en tirant Faelwen par les cheveux.

Il la retourna de sorte que son dos soit face au feu, puis la poussa le plus près qu'il était physiquement possible sans que sa robe s'enflamme. Il la tenait à bout de bras - sans que lui-même ne soit blessé - et il la regarda tout simplement souffrir alors que le temps passait. Elle n'était pas suffisamment proche pour que les flammes la touchent, mais bien assez près pour sentir leur brûlure !

Faelwen eut l'impression que la chaleur léchait son dos ensanglanté, devenant rapidement pénible. Elle s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une démangeaison brûlante. Elle se tortilla violemment, essayant d'échapper à la chaleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se dégager. La démangeaison devint vite douloureuse. C'était comme être piqué avec un millier d'aiguilles en même temps. De la sueur se mit à couler sur son visage et elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

Les lacérations sur son dos semblèrent s'enflammer. Des vagues de douleur incandescente la traversèrent ; c'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir avant. C'était comme si sa peau était en fusion ! Elle mordit dans ses lèvres, le sang remplit sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas en supporter plus, et elle hurla son agonie dans la nuit, faisant éclabousser le sang sur son menton. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait ! Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter plus longtemps ; et il la tenait là depuis seulement une minute ou deux.

- LAISSEZ-LA !

Surpris, Faelurinc pivota, en tirant Faelwen, et en la tenant encore par les cheveux devant lui. Le reste de la troupe se leva, faisant face à un groupe de dix elfes, qui avaient tous leurs yeux dangereusement rétrécis. Six d'entre eux avaient bandé leurs arcs et visaient leurs flèches sur lui, tandis que les quatre autres avaient dégainé des épées. Ils étaient tous sombres de cheveux, sauf un, dont les cheveux étaient d'or brillant, et qui paraissait être le chef du groupe. D'où venaient-ils ?

- J'ai dit, laissez-la ! ordonna l'elfe blond à nouveau. Vous devez déjà répondre de beaucoup de torts. N'ajoutez rien à cette liste, ou vous serez exécuté sur place !

Faelurinc parcourut la clairière du regard, tenant toujours Faelwen serrée contre lui. Elle ne faisait pas un bruit ; Faelurinc n'était pas certain qu'elle soit proche de l'évanouissement, ou juste soulagée d'être loin de la brûlure du feu. Il savait que la gosse était la clé pour s'en sortir vivant. Aucun d'eux n'oserait lui nuire aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait sous la main. Quand il regarda de l'autre côté de la clairière, des pas annoncèrent l'arrivée de quatre autres elfes, deux bruns et deux blonds - et tous les quatre semblaient prêts à le tuer. Ses hommes attendaient ses ordres ; ils étaient forts, mais pas intelligents ! D'abord, négocier sa sortie !

- Quels sont ces torts ? - Faelurinc se tourna pour parler à Glorfindel, qui semblait prêt à l'étrangler. -

- Non seulement vous vous êtes introduits illégalement dans les bois d'Imladris cette nuit, mais vous avez aussi enlevé et maltraité la fille d'Elrond le Semi-Elfe.

- Ne vous attendez à ce que nous nous laissions prendre à ces bêtises ! fit brusquement Lairn. Nous sommes peut-être de « simples mortels », mais nous ne sommes pas stupides ! Elle n'est pas d'Imladris et elle n'est certainement pas l'enfant d'un seigneur !

Soudain, l'un des elfes aux cheveux noirs de l'autre côté de la clairière s'avança. Il émanait de lui une élégance et une autorité que même Faelurinc, qui détestait n'importe quel elfe sur qui il posait les yeux, ne pouvait ignorer. C'était indiscutablement le seigneur Elrond le Semi-Elfe.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas engendré cette petite, fit Elrond sur un ton glacial, n'attendant rien d'autre que d'attaquer l'homme avec son épée, mais n'osant pas tant qu'il aurait Faelwen entre ses mains. Mais elle est tout de même mon enfant. Et si vous ne la libérez pas maintenant, vos vies seront perdues cette nuit !

Tardivement, les hommes comprirent qu'ils étaient piégés dans une situation où les elfes avaient l'avantage. Les humains étaient encerclés et dépassés par le nombre - et ils savaient ce que serait le résultat s'ils en venaient aux mains. L'esprit de Faelurinc commença à chercher désespérément une issue.

- Ecoutez, nous nous excusons pour être entrés ici, fit-il, en utilisant le ton le proche de la politesse qu'il pouvait en s'adressant à un elfe. Nous serons sortis en un éclair, et sans rancune, hein ? Mais la gosse est à moi ! Ma propriété légitime. Je l'ai achetée !

Elrond regarda Faelwen, qui succombait vite à l'inconscience. Il pouvait sentir le tissu de sa robe brûlée et ses cheveux roussis. L'enfant devait être à l'agonie. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre sur une négociation avec cet homme fou et cruel. Il commença à marcher vers lui.

- Elle n'est pas à vous ! cassa le seigneur elfe. - Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais vu leur père si furieux. - Elle n'est pas un objet à marchander ! Aucun enfant des Eldar n'est né pour être esclave ! Elle est une âme innocente ! Vous avez le choix - vous la libérez maintenant et abandonnez vos armes, ou vous mourrez cette nuit - lentement et douloureusement.

Faelurinc hésita juste quelques secondes, ses yeux faisant des va-et-vient entre les deux groupes d'elfes. Elladan, mit en colère au-delà de la patience, lâcha sa flèche, qui alla se planter dans le bras de l'homme. Faelurinc maugréa fort de la douleur de la flèche qui s'était enfoncée dans son biceps droit ; rendant son épée et le poignard dans sa main inutilisables. Finalement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Avec un rugissement de rage et de haine pure, il poussa violemment Faelwen vers le côté de la clairière où était Glorfindel ; la faisant tituber sur ses jambes tremblantes.

En une seconde, les jumeaux étaient à genoux à côté de leur sœur, qui se cramponna au premier qu'elle put atteindre, tandis qu'Elrond donnait à Faelurinc un coup qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Les autres hommes, perdus sans leur maître, déposèrent leurs armes en silence et furent rapidement regroupés par les membres de la patrouille de Glorfindel.

Faelwen était tellement submergée par la douleur qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder et elle avait l'impression que chaque centimètre de son corps avait été poignardé à plusieurs reprises, et elle ne pouvait pas voir correctement. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que les jumeaux étaient là !

- Il… a tué… couteau… étranger… désol… désolée…

Elle tentait en vain de parler, mais elle avait tellement hurlé cette nuit-là qu'elle pouvait à peine prononcer les mots. Ses bras étaient fermement serrés autour du cou de l'un des jumeaux - sa vision était trop floue pour savoir lequel - et l'autre caressait doucement sa joue.

- Tout va bien, _gwaleth_, murmura celui qui la tenait. - C'était la voix d'Elrohir. - Je suis avec toi, maintenant. Elladan aussi. Nous sommes ici.

- Tu es en sécurité, maintenant, chantonna Elladan. N'essaie pas de parler, mon cœur. Ssssh.

Tout à coup, les jambes de Faelwen cédèrent sous elle. Ayant déjà ses bras autour de son cou, Elrohir soutint son petit poids facilement. Il bougea pour la prendre dans ses bras, et les deux jumeaux ravalèrent leur envie de tuer Faelurinc sur place quand ils virent les dégâts sur le dos de Faelwen. Elrohir ne pouvait pas la porter sans risquer de la blesser encore plus. Sa robe était brûlée de tout son long, collant et fusionnant avec sa peau. Elle était couverte de sang et de cloques, et les lacérations rouges causées par la cravache luisaient avec le feu. C'était incroyable qu'elle soit encore en vie.

Ayant écarté Faelurinc pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas faire plus de mal cette nuit-là, Elrond rejoignit ses fils aussi vite qu'il le put. La colère monta en lui une fois de plus quand il vit l'immense douleur qu'on avait infligée à son enfant adoptif en l'espace d'une nuit. Avec des yeux brûlants, il s'agenouilla pour l'embrasser sur le sommet de la tête, qui était blottie contre l'épaule d'Elrohir.

- Ada, comment puis-je la porter ? demanda Elrohir, sa voix rauque par les larmes, tandis qu'il embrassait aussi la tête de Faelwen. Je ne veut pas la faire souffrir encore plus.

- Je vais la porter, fit Elrond, en tendant les bras pour prendre Faelwen, mais Elrohir secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est bon. Je l'ai, protesta-t-il, ne voulant pas lâcher Faelwen. Montrez-moi juste comment la porter sans lui faire mal.

Elrond aida Elrohir à déplacer stratégiquement Faelwen entre ses bras pour qu'il n'y ait aucune pression sur le dos horriblement blessé de l'enfant. Faelwen serra plus fort ses bras autour du cou d'Elrohir - ses yeux si fixes qu'Elrond la soupçonna de voir double. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui se passait - mais elle savait que son frère était là, et qu'elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Elle poussa un faible sanglot de douleur.

- Doucement, ma petite, murmura Elrond, d'une voix réconfortante. Nous allons te ramener à la maison.

- Ada… gémit faiblement Faelwen, puis elle laissa les ténèbres l'emporter.

* * *

><p><em>Bon ben voilà, Faelwen a été retrouvée par les elfes, mais dans un état plutôt critique. J'ai dû mal à imaginer qu'on puisse faire cramer une enfant ! Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que va-t-il arriver aux humains selon vous ? Et à Faelwen ?<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_


	17. Dans les Chambres de Guérison

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce dix-septième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 17 : Dans les Chambres de Guérison<span>_**

Elrohir se leva avec Faelwen dans les bras, la tenant délicatement comme si elle était faite de cristal. Elladan continua à lui caresser ses cheveux roussis. Simultanément, ils tournèrent des regards furieux vers les humains, qui avaient été réuni en un petit groupe par des Glorfindel et Erestor furibonds, et maintenant encerclés par des elfes très en colère. Glorfindel semblait utiliser l'ensemble de son self-control pour s'empêcher de faire de sérieux dégâts corporelles à Faelurinc.

Elladan, qui n'avait pas encore dépassé sa majorité d'un siècle, n'avait pas de telles intentions. Dès qu'il vit que Faelwen était en sécurité dans l'étreinte de son jumeau, le jeune Peredhel traversa la clairière vers le groupe des humains, leva son bras et donna un coup de poing sauvage dans le visage de Faelurinc, prenant un plaisir sinistre au son du craquement qui suggérait qu'il lui avait cassé le nez. Alors que Faelurinc rugissait de douleur et baissait la tête, Elladan recula à nouveau son bras ; mais il fut rattrapé par son père.

- Assez pour le moment. Ils rentrent à Imladris avec nous, fit froidement Elrond, la fureur rendant ses yeux froids et hostiles ; une fureur qui ne s'adressait pas à Elladan. Une justice appropriée y sera faite. Mais pour l'instant, la sécurité de Faelwen est une question beaucoup plus pressante et ses blessures doivent être soignées d'urgence. Nous devons rentrer aussi vite que nous le pouvons !

Et le groupe parcourut le chemin du retour de la même façon que Faelwen avait été amené ; retour à Imladris, retour à la sécurité et l'amour. Faelwen resta complètement inconsciente, son petit corps mou dans l'étreinte douce d'Elrohir. Le plus jeune des jumeaux sentait ses mains humides de son sang et les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage, tandis qu'il suivait les larges enjambées de son grand-père.

Elrohir avait la plus grande confiance en les capacités de guérisseur de son père. Mais seraient-elles suffisantes cette fois ? Faelwen n'était qu'une enfant, et elle avait déjà tant souffert ! Et si elle abandonnait simplement ? L'odeur de chair brûlée tordit l'estomac d'Elrohir. Elle devait tellement souffrir, ce serait un miracle si elle survivait à ça ! Elladan et lui s'étaient extrêmement attachés à leur nouvelle petite sœur et il n'était pas disposé à la laisser partir de si tôt !

Ils atteignirent Imladris en très peu de temps ; l'inquiétude et la colère ayant allongé leurs pas et accéléré leur rythme. Tout juste quelques mots avaient été échangé tout le temps du trajet.

- Glorfindel, pouvez-vous vous assurer que les humains n'iront nulle part ? demanda Elrond, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la Dernière Maison Simple. Ils seront jugés une fois que je me serais occupé de ma fille.

Glorfindel hocha vivement la tête, et Erestor et lui éloignèrent les humains. Les autres se dirigèrent vers les escaliers du hall principal, où ils furent accueillis par une Celebrian frénétique.

- Merci Elbereth, vous l'avez trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle avec soulagement, en serrant fort son fils aîné, tandis que Galadriel se levait avec inquiétude, remarquant le sang sur les mains d'Elrohir.

Leur soulagement tourna vite à la désolation et, quand Legolas, Haldir et Arwen descendirent les escaliers en courant vers les deux Ellyth, les trois enfant eurent immédiatement les yeux remplis de larmes.

Elrohir ressentit l'envie de pleurer l'assaillir à nouveau lorsque les supplications de Legolas à Faelwen de se réveiller restèrent sans réponse. Les trois jeunes elfes étaient complètement horrifiés de voir leur petite camarade de jeu dans un état si terrible et cédèrent un par un aux sanglots.

- Nous devons l'amener aux chambres de guérison, fit Elrond, déjà à mi-chemin. Elle est dans un très mauvais état et il faut que je m'occupe de son dos immédiatement.

Elrohir hocha la tête et se précipita après lui.

- Elladan ? - L'aîné des jumeaux regarda vers le bas pour trouver Arwen, en larmes, qui tirait sur sa manche. - Est-ce que ta main est blessée ?

Confusément, Elladan leva sa main devant son visage, constatant qu'il y avait du sang dessus - le sang de Faelurinc, quand il avait frappé l'humain au visage.

- Je ne suis pas blessé, Arwen, assura-t-il doucement à sa sœur, en la levant dans ses bras et en la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ses larmes coulant dans les cheveux noirs d'Arwen.

- Faelwen va aller bien, pas vrai ? pressa Arwen avec inquiétude, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant.

Elladan sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus lorsqu'il entendit Legolas poser la même question à Thranduil. Il était heureux que le roi elfe ait une meilleure réponse que celle qu'il avait été sur le point de donner.

- Nous devons espérer et prier les Valar pour que ce soit le cas, _ion-nin_.

Ils suivirent tous la direction qu'Elrond et Elrohir avaient prise et arrivèrent dans l'une des chambres de guérison ; une pièce spacieuse, meublée de plusieurs lits, de deux ou trois tables de travail, avec un feu qui brûlait joyeusement dans la cheminée.

Elrond avait placé Faelwen sur le ventre sur l'une des tables de travail et commencé à décoller la robe de son dos. C'était une tâche difficile ; elle avait été si grièvement brûlée que la robe avait collé à sa peau à plusieurs endroits. Il remercia les Valar de son inconscience alors que des morceaux de chair se détachaient avec le tissu qu'il enlevait. Elle aurait été à l'agonie si elle avait été éveillée.

- Oh non ! Pas encore son pauvre dos ! s'exclama avec Celebrian avec horreur, en allant aux côtés de son mari et en mettant son bras autour des épaules d'Elrohir, qui était débout près de la table en tremblant. La pauvre petite ! Elle ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir comme ça encore ! Elle se rétablissait si bien !

- Elle a de la chance d'être en vie ! fit gravement Elrond. Ils ont brûlé la peau de son dos ! Et on dirait qu'ils l'ont violement battu avant !

Son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre quand il réalisa combien son visage était froid au toucher.

« _Allez, penneth _» pensa-t-il désespérément. « _N'abandonne pas maintenant. Tu as tenu bon jusqu'ici_. »

Intérieurement, il s'émerveilla du courage de la petite battante sur la table devant lui. Il avait dû faire face à une bonne dose de peine quand il était un jeune elfe, mais il n'avait jamais souffert de la même manière que Faelwen. S'il avait été si sauvagement maltraité, physiquement et mentalement, il doutait qu'il aurait été capable de le supporter ! Il se serait plus que probablement éteint ! Mais Faelwen n'était pas encore morte. Elle était vraiment forte !

Mais elle semblait si petite et si fragile, allongée sur la table, qu'il sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle était tellement jeune, mais elle était passée par beaucoup de souffrance. Il hocha la tête tristement quand il réussit à décoller le dernier morceau de tissu vert et qu'il put voir l'étendue de ses blessures.

La première lacération s'étendait sur ses épaules ; une cruelle entaille qui avait tranché directement dans sa peau. Les autres faisaient de cruels dessins qui s'étendaient tout le long de son dos jusqu'aux revers de ses genoux. Sa peau était découpée par de nombreuses blessures brutales. Quant aux brûlures, il y avait des ampoules sur chaque centimètre de la peau de son cou jusqu'à ses chevilles et elle s'était presque entièrement consumée sur son dos ; il ne restait plus qu'une brûlure noircie.

La chair qui avait réussi à échapper à la cravache de Faelurinc avait pris une couleur rouge soutenue et irradiait la chaleur du feu face auquel elle avait été. Elrond comprit très vite que, même avec les dons de guérison extraordinaires que possédait Faelwen, il faudrait un certain temps avant qu'elle se rétablisse. Elle ne serait pas capable de marcher, ni de s'asseoir - elle serait coincée dans son lit jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit suffisamment guérie pour lui permettre de se déplacer sans la déchirer.

Il appliqua une épaisse couche de baume curatif sur les blessures de son dos, de ses fesses et de ses jambes, puis les recouvrit avec des bandages aérés qui ne collaient pas à sa peau. Il lava le sang qui avait coulé sur son dos et sur ses jambes, avant de tremper son visage et son cou dans l'eau d'athelas, en espérant que les effluves de l'herbe faciliteraient sa respiration et l'aideraient à se rétablir. Après cela, il la plaça sur le ventre sur l'un des lits en plumes douces avec les couvertures tirées jusqu'à sa taille, en gardant son dos découvert de toute pression inutile.

Ses cheveux roussis avaient besoin d'êtres coupés, mais ça pouvait attendre. Pour l'instant, il était bien plus important qu'elle se repose.

- Comment avons-nous pu être si prêts de la maison sans rien remarquer ? s'exclama Elladan en tremblant, surprenant Arwen qui était toujours dans ses bras. Si nous n'avions pas été si négligents dans nos fonctions de patrouille, ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

- _Daro_, Elladan ! fit aussitôt Celeborn. Ca ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur le passé. Ca ne ferait que conduire à une spirale de désespoir. Sois plutôt heureux que nous soyons arrivés à ce moment-là. T'accuser toi-même ne t'apporteras rien, si ce n'est plus de douleur.

- Ada, s'adressa timidement Haldir à Celeborn, en regardant toujours l'état de Faelwen avec des yeux tristes. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

- Ils lui ont fait du _mal_ ! - Elrohir avait répondu avant que quiconque ait pu le faire, sa voix se brisant à la moitié de la phrase. - Et nous n'avons pas pu les arrêter !

Un sanglot lui échappa. Celebrian enroula ses bras réconfortants autour de son fils et Elrohir perdit finalement son combat contre les larmes ; ses pleurs résonnèrent dans la pièce. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était possible de pleurer de rage pure avant.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? demanda Arwen, l'air confuse.

- La douleur lui a fait perdre connaissance, ma petite, expliqua doucement Galadriel. C'est mieux qu'elle soit évanouie parce que son dos va être très, très douloureux.

- Peut-on rester avec elle, au cas où elle se réveillerait ? demanda Haldir. Parfois, ça peut être effrayant le noir quand on est seul.

- Vous devriez tous être au lit, lui fit Celeborn avec douceur. Il se fait tard.

- Nous pourrions dormir dans ce lit, s'empressa de souligner Legolas, en désignant l'autre lit dans la pièce.

- Je resterais ici de toute façon ! fit aussitôt Elrohir, tandis qu'Elladan hochait la tête avec lui. Je ne la laisserais pas maintenant !

Puisque Legolas, Arwen et Haldir déclarèrent immédiatement la même chose, les adultes n'eurent d'autre choix que d'accepter que les jeunes elfes restent dans la pièce pour la nuit, mais Elrond insista pour qu'ils essaient de dormir un peu. Tandis qu'ils s'installaient ensemble sur l'un des grands lits, les Peredhel leur donnèrent à tous les trois une tasse d'un léger somnifère pour faciliter leur somnolence. Glorfindel et Erestor entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt Glorfindel.

Personne n'eut besoin de répondre, parce qu'il était évident pour quiconque de le voir - Faelwen n'était pas en bon état. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, Glorfindel maudit en silence l'existence de Faelurinc. L'humain avait causé plus de dégâts en une nuit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Elrohir se tenait debout près du lit de Faelwen, des larmes de colère et de choc ruisselant sur son visage tandis qu'il luttait pour garder son calme. Elladan, à côté de lui, avait aussi les larmes aux yeux, mais refusait obstinément de les laisser couler. Glorfindel pouvait voir que l'ainé des jumeaux tremblait d'une rage contenue. Ce n'était guère surprenant - les deux jumeaux s'étaient vite attachés à Faelwen, autant qu'ils l'étaient à Arwen, et ça devait les déchirer de la voir dans une telle agonie. En plus de cela, pour deux jeunes elfes qui avaient atteint l'âge adulte entouré d'amour et de bonheur, la réalité étrangère d'une telle cruauté devait être quelque chose de terrible.

Ils n'y avaient pas que les jumeaux qui se sentaient désespérés. Sur le lit d'en face, Legolas, Haldir et Arwen regardaient toujours le corps de Faelwen avec des yeux tristes et effrayés. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas été témoins de sa maltraitance, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils étaient effarés par la vue des terribles blessures de Faelwen et qu'ils attendaient avec anxiété qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle montre qu'elle allait bien. Comme pour les occupants plus âgés de la salle, une fureur sombre et du dégoût pouvaient être vus dans tous les yeux clairs des jeunes elfes.

En s'approchant du lit de Faelwen, Glorfindel jura ouvertement et de façon impressionnante, en voyant l'état contusionné et gonflé de son visage. Il était sur le point de retourner vers les humains et de leur faire payer au centuple, quand Erestor posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Restez ici avec les petits, fit-il à son ami blond. Ils ont besoin de nous tous avec eux en ce moment. Il sera temps de se venger plus tard

En soupirant, Glorfindel reconnut qu'Erestor avait raison et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Avez-vous découvert quelque chose sur les humains ? s'enquit Elrond à son conseiller en chef, alors qu'ils imitaient tous les gestes de Glorfindel et s'asseyaient autour des deux lits de la pièce ; se préparant pour la veillée de nuit.

- Glorfindel est parvenu à obtenir l'histoire complète de l'un des plus lâches du groupe, avec un peu de « coercition », répondit ironiquement Erestor. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient si près d'Imladris et sont tombés sur Faelwen par hasard au cœur de la forêt. Le chef du groupe qui, j'en suis certain, est complètement déséquilibré, a aussitôt vu l'occasion de « reprendre ce qui était à lui », et ils ont enlevé la pauvre enfant et ont continué leur chemin à travers les bois. Elle a essayé d'appeler à l'aide, alors ils l'ont bâillonnée.

- Ils ont monté le camp où nous les avons trouvé, de l'autre côté de la forêt. Le chef, qui répond au nom de Faelurinc, n'a pas perdu de temps pour la punir de son évasion et l'a battue sauvagement avec sa cravache. Les autres ont juste écouté et ne sont pas intervenus, parce qu'ils étaient tous enlisés dans leur aversion pour les elfes et n'osaient pas contrarier Faelurinc quand il était dans une de ses humeurs violentes. Selon celui qui a parlé, le caractère de Faelurinc peut changer radicalement selon le jour.

- Quand il a fini de la battre, il est retourné à leur feu de camp et a annoncé au reste du groupe qu'il avait l'intention de la marquer au fer rouge, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse jamais oublier à qui elle appartenait. Ce fut apparemment suffisant pour qu'un membre du groupe intervienne - qui ne voyageait pas encore avec eux quand il avait eu Faelwen pour esclave la première fois - et il a jeté l'outil que Faelurinc avait l'intention d'utiliser au milieu du feu. Enragé, Faelurinc l'a poignardé, et le pauvre homme est mort en quelques secondes. Son corps était dans la clairière. Ensuite, Faelurinc a dit à Faelwen qu'elle était responsable de sa mort et que, sauf si elle l'appelait maître, il couperait la tête du jeune homme, et la jetterait dans le feu.

- Il a recommencé à mettre le désordre dans son esprit ! fit Thranduil avec colère, tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux de Legolas de sa place à côté du deuxième lit. Il ne mérite aucune pitié après la façon dont il a traité cette enfant ! Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas répondu dans un premier temps, fit tristement Glorfindel, en serrant ses poings puissants. Mais dès qu'il s'est mis à genoux pour mettre sa menace à exécution, elle a cédé et elle a crié qu'il était son maître. Il avait déjà tué l'homme sous ses yeux, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu supporter de voir plus de sang.

- Elle va avoir honte si elle se réveille, fit gravement Elrond, et les adultes échangèrent un regard à l'utilisation du mot « _si_ ».

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle survivra ? demanda doucement Celebrian, ce qui fit s'étrangler les deux jumeaux sur des sanglots réprimés, tandis que les yeux des trois petits elfes sur le lit se remplissaient immédiatement de larmes.

Elrond soupira, il n'avait pas voulu que ses fils ou les enfants l'entendent ce soir.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir pour le moment, expliqua-t-il avec tristesse. Elle a reçu tant de blessures cette nuit et elle est reliée à la vie par la plus petite marge imaginable. Elle est même au-delà de la portée de Vilya. C'est entre les mains de Faelwen. Si elle souhaite revenir en Terre du Milieu, comme je pense que c'est le cas, elle s'en remettra. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant, c'est attendre et prier.

- Vous trois, vous devez essayer de dormir, fit Galadriel aux enfants.

Au début, ils continuèrent à protester, mais le somnifère d'Elrond fit rapidement effet et ils succombèrent un par un au sommeil.

Malgré l'insistance douce des tous les elfes aînés dans la pièce, les jumeaux refusèrent de quitter le chevet de leur sœur adoptive une seule minute - même pas pour changer leurs vêtements de patrouille pour quelque chose de plus confortable. Ils refusèrent aussi obstinément de dormir, au cas où n'importe quoi se produirait, et s'assirent de chaque côté de la tête du lit.

La nuit passa lentement et sans incident. Faelwen ne se réveilla pas, et les trois autres petites elfes dormirent sans interruption. Il y avait peu de conversation parce que personne ne trouvait à dire quoi que ce soit de réconfortant, et une grande partie de la nuit, ils restèrent simplement assis en silence.

- Je sais que nous refusons tous de faire souffrir qui que ce soit, fit solennellement Galadriel, alors que l'aube commençait à approcher. Mais ces hommes auront à payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ne peuvent pas être autorisés à maltraiter des enfants d'une telle façon.

Elrond regarda sa fille adoptive, qui était d'une pâleur cadavérique et allongée, les yeux fermés. Il frémit en pensant à ce par quoi elle était passé ces douze dernières heures.

- Non, vous avez raison, convint-il gravement. Quelque chose va devoir être fait !

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? En tout cas, normalement les elfes ne laisseront pas partir les humains tranquillement !<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews =)_


	18. Que justice soit faite

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce dix-huitième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 18 : Que justice soit faite<span>_**

Alors que les heures continuaient à défiler, l'obscurité de la nuit disparu, et la lumière et le chant des oiseaux régna à nouveau dans la vallée. Les elfes quittèrent tour à tour la salle afin de se laver, de changer de vêtements et de manger ; même si Elrond avait dû recourir à un ordre direct pour obtenir que les jumeaux fassent de même.

Après que chacun l'ait fait, Elrond demanda à ce qu'Arwen, Legolas et Haldir restent dans les Chambres de Guérison avec les jumeaux ; parce que lui et les autres adultes allaient devoir discuter de ce qui devait être fait avec les humains, et il ne voulait pas que les petits elfes soient exposés à ça. Ils eurent à peine besoin de persuasion pour être convaincus de rester et ils allèrent docilement chercher quelques jouets et quelques livres pour se tenir occupés.

En ce qui concernait Faelwen, elle était restée allongée sans bouger toute la nuit, et était toujours inanimée comme une poupée sur le lit où Elrond l'avait placée. Ses yeux restaient hermétiquement clos - un signe de la gravité de la situation pour un elfe - et son visage était beaucoup trop pâle.

- Elrohir, est-ce que Faelwen va aller mieux ? demanda tristement Legolas, plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que lui et Haldir étaient assis sur le sol à jouer avec un groupe de guerriers en bois.

- Je l'espère, Legolas, répondit doucement le plus jeune des jumeaux. Je l'espère. - Pendant qu'il parlait, il toucha la petite main de Faelwen. - _Ai_ ! Elle si froide ! Nous devons la réchauffer.

Elrohir prit sa petite main entre les siennes et se mit à la lui frotter doucement pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur. De l'autre côté de Faelwen, Elladan s'empara de sa deuxième main et imita le geste de son jumeau. Arwen, quant à elle, bondit sur le lit ; elle se blottit contre Faelwen et l'embrassa doucement, tout en étant toujours prudente avec son dos.

- Ils vont encore devoir lui couper les cheveux, fit tristement Haldir, en désignant le désordre doré roussi sur son cou, alors que Legolas et lui s'asseyaient au bout du lit. Ils commençaient juste à redevenir longs !

- J'espère qu'ils vont pendre ces humains ! fit Elladan avec véhémence, parlant avec les dents serrées. Ou bien les enfermer dans une pièce avec Glorfindel pendant une heure ! Il les ferait certainement payer !

- S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, Faelwen ! supplia désespérément Arwen. S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux ! S'il te plaît !

- Nous t'aimons, _gwaleth-nin_, murmura Elrohir à son oreille. S'il te plaît, bats-toi ! S'il te plaît, reviens !

- NON ! - Le cri les prit par surprise, éclatant de la gorge enrouée de Faelwen tandis qu'elle commençait à se débattre violemment sur le lit. - Non, Alyan ! Non, arrête ! Pas encore ! S'il te plaît ! _S'il te plaît _!

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais elle se tortillait si fort sur le lit qu'Elladan était certain que ses blessures allaient se rouvrir. Il lui prit à nouveau à la main, mais elle la retira en continuant à crier. Arwen bondit hors du lit, de peur d'être frappée par l'un des membres qui s'agitaient. Elrohir se leva, son visage pâli par l'inquiétude.

- Essaie de la tenir, ordonna-t-il brusquement. Je vais chercher Ada !

Elrohir sortit de la pièce en courant, tandis qu'Elladan, se haïssant pour ce qu'il allait faire, essaya de maintenir Faelwen avec douceur sur le lit. Il utilisait le moins de force possible, ayant l'impression d'être un monstre, mais sachant que c'était pour son bien - si elle continuait à se débattre de cette façon, elle allait sérieusement se faire mal !

- Faelwen, s'il te plaît, réveille-toi ! supplia désespérément Arwen. Tout va bien, les humains ne sont pas ici et tes frères ne peuvent pas te trouver !

Mais elle ne se réveilla toujours pas.

Elrond fit irruption dans la pièce avec Elrohir et se précipita au chevet de sa fille adoptive. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour la calmer et, en quelques secondes à peine, Faelwen se détendit, haletante sur le lit. Avec inquiétude, Elrond s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son front. Elle était un peu chaude, mais n'avait heureusement pas de fièvre. C'était le premier de signe de vie qu'elle montrait depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramenée la nuit dernière.

- Viens vers ma voix, ma petite, appela-t-il doucement, en utilisant la puissance de Vilya pour renforcer ses mots. Reviens-nous. Tu n'es plus aux frontières de la mort.

Comme dans une réponse à sa demande, les yeux verts de Faelwen s'ouvrirent en clignant lentement. Ils se remplirent immédiatement de larmes, alors qu'elle sentait enfin l'incroyable douleur dans son corps.

- Ada… gémit-elle dans un souffle rauque, puis elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

- Ssssh, murmura doucement Elrond, en passant une main légère dans ses cheveux roussis.

Il détestait qu'il ne puisse pas la prendre dans ses bras ou l'étreindre, mais il savait que la toucher ne ferait que provoquer à l'enfant une agonie pure.

- C'est bien, _penneth_. Ca va aller. Tu es de retour à la maison, maintenant.

De retour à la maison… la sécurité… soudain, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente l'inondèrent, et elle éclata en sanglots hystériques.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux furent aux côtés de leur père, mais quand ils essayèrent de la réconforter, elle se détourna et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Non ! gémit-elle. Vous ne pouvez plus m'aimer ! Pas après ce que j'ai fait !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, estomaqués, tandis qu'Elrond hochait la tête avec compréhension.

- _Penneth_, rien de ce que tu as pu faire pourrait me faire arrêter de t'aimer, murmura Elrond, en guidant doucement son menton afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as fait de si terrible.

- Je… je… je l'ai appelé « maître » ! sanglota-t-elle misérablement. J'ai dit… j'ai dit…

- Je sais que tu l'as dit, l'interrompit Elrond, en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Et je ne peux pas être plus fier de toi.

- Fier ? hoqueta Faelwen, hébétée de douleur et de confusion.

- Oui, très fier, répondit chaleureusement Elrond, en se déplaçant pour mélanger un élixir calmant la douleur. Alors que tu craignais cet homme plus que tout au monde, tu as été capable de lui dire ce qu'il demandait afin de l'empêcher de commettre un autre acte terrible. Tu as été très courageuse.

Ce qui fit pleurer Faelwen encore plus fort.

- Il m'a sauvé… Il l'a arrêté… ! Fae… Faelurinc l'a tué… ! Et… je ne sais même pas… son nom ! pleura-t-elle alors que son cœur se brisait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde était encore là.

Elle les avait tous trahi en faisant ce que Faelurinc lui avait dit. Comment pouvaient-ils encore l'aimer ?

Elrond la leva doucement, en faisant attention à son dos, et lui tint la tasse pour qu'elle puisse boire l'analgésique qu'il avait préparé. Il lui fallut un moment pour avaler tout ça, en s'étouffant avec ses sanglots, mais finalement, elle réussit à vider la tasse. Quand ce fut fait, Elrond la replaça sur le ventre sur le matelas souple. De son côté, Elladan s'assit sur le bord du lit pour qu'il puisse lui tenir la main.

- Je sais que tu as mal, ma petite, mais tu dois rester avec nous, lui fit-il fermement. Parce que nous t'_aimons_, Faelwen ! Et cet homme ne te fera plus jamais de mal, plus jamais !

- Et c'est la vérité, fit Elrohir, debout derrière Elladan. Ils sont en détention avec Glorfindel et les gardes qui les surveillent. Ils seront punis pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, et nous ferons en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais nuire à des enfants !

Ses yeux s'élargissant, Faelwen regarda Elrond pour la confirmation. Il hocha la tête d'un air rassurant.

- Il va être envoyé à un endroit où il ne pourra plus te toucher, fit le seigneur elfique, réconfortant, heureux de voir la douleur disparaître des yeux verts de sa fille.

Il semblait que le sédatif avait un minimum engourdi sa douleur. Il se sourit à lui-même quand il vit Elrohir s'étendre sur le lit et se blottir près d'elle.

- Elle ira bien, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Legolas avec anxiété, en tirant sur la manche d'Elrond.

Elrond lui lança un sourire rassurant et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- Je pense que oui, mon petit, fit-il. Son énergie de guérison devrait commencer à lutter contre les blessures dans deux ou trois jours, quand elle aura repris un peu de force. Mais en attendant, elle doit rester au lit aussi longtemps que possible. Si elle essaie de marcher ou de se lever, elle risque de déchirer ses cicatrices. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez lui tenir compagnie pour le moment ?

- Bien sûr que nous allons rester avec elle, répondirent ensemble les jumeaux, tandis que les autres occupants de la pièce hochaient la tête avec ferveur.

Elrond était ravi qu'ils aient accepté parce qu'ils ne voulaient aucun d'eux, et encore moins les jumeaux, à proximité des humains lorsque leur sort serait décidé. Les enfants seraient troublés, tandis qu'Elladan et Elrohir seraient furieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent les remarques perturbantes des hommes. Il s'agenouilla près du lit et toucha à nouveau le front de Faelwen.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin avant que je parte, _iel-nin _? questionna-t-il doucement, en voyant la peur et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux commencer à se calmer un peu.

- Pourrais-je avoir Diel, s'il vous plaît, Ada ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Elrond sourit.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, en quittant la pièce.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, portant le lapin en peluche qui avait aidé à garder à distance les cauchemars de Faelwen ces derniers mois.

- Voilà, ma petite, fit-il doucement, en plaçant la peluche à ses côtés. -Il sourit tristement en voyant la façon dont elle serrait fermement le jouet contre sa poitrine. - Maintenant, tu dois rester au lit, Faelwen, et essayer de ne pas bouger. Les blessures sont profondes et tu risques de les déchirer. Si tu as besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain, un de tes frères t'aidera.

Une légère rougeur teinta les joues blêmes de Faelwen, mais elle acquiesça docilement. Elladan se déplaça sur le lit pour s'asseoir près d'elle, l'autre côté occupé par Elrohir. Arwen se mit à l'aise sur la chaise la plus proche, tandis que Legolas et Haldir se juchaient au bout du lit. Cette petite vision d'amour et de fidélité aurait touché même le plus froid des cœurs.

- Profitez des choses belles et douces, leur enjoignit Elrond, en serrant l'épaule d'Elladan. Je reviendrais dans la soirée.

Et sur ces mots, Elrond quitta discrètement la pièce, entendant la voix d'Elladan flotter derrière lui.

- Qui veut entendre parler du moment où Elrohir et moi avions décidé d'utiliser le bouclier de Glorfindel comme toboggan ?

* * *

><p>- Ecoutez, ce que je vous dis c'est que nous ne savions pas que nous nous étions introduits illégalement ! protesta Faelurinc avec colère. Et je maintiens ma revendication ! J'ai payé pour la gosse en toute honnêteté ; cinquante pièces d'argent ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la prendre !<p>

Il semblait vouloir se débattre, mais ses mains étaient trop solidement liées ensemble. Mis à part cela, le capitaine des gardes - ils l'avaient appelé Findel ou quelque chose dans le genre - semblait n'attendre que l'occasion de l'attaquer.

- Pas le droit ? interrogea Galadriel avec un calme trompeur, ses yeux brillants comme des diamants bleus. Et qu'est-ce qui vous a, je vous prie, donné le droit à _vous _de maltraiter cette enfant si abjectement et de la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moitié morte ?

- On me l'a vendu ! grogna Faelurinc, sur la défensive.

- Ce n'était pas par sa mère ou par son père, mais par cinq enfants aveuglés par le chagrin ! fit froidement Celeborn, avec un air dans les yeux que Thranduil reconnu comme dangereux.

- Vous êtes officiellement sous la garde de Glorfindel. S'il le veut, il peut tous vous vendre à nous, fit brusquement Elrond. - Ca n'arriverait jamais, mais il devait faire passer son message. - Dans ce cas, _vous_ seriez ma propriété !

Faelurinc resta tout simplement bouche bée. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cela ; pas une seule qui ne le condamnerait pas quand même.

- J'étais sûr que vous ne seriez pas d'accord, fit Elrond, ses sourcils arqués dans ce que les jumeaux avaient appelé « Regard-de-la-Mort ». Et qu'elles qu'étaient vos intentions, vous avez sciemment violé les lois des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu en prenant une enfant de n'importe quelle race pour esclave !

- Si vous étiez chez les hommes, vous seriez pendus ! grogna Glorfindel.

Ces mots semblèrent trouver un écho chez les humains, qui blêmirent tous.

- Mais, contrairement à vous, nous n'avons aucun désir de tuer de sang-froid ! fit Thranduil. Même de répugnants monstres comme vous ! Au lieu de cela, vous aurez à souffrir de la même façon que vous avez fait souffrir cette enfant !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda aussitôt Faelurinc. Vous avez vraiment l'intention de nous garder comme esclaves ?

- Non ! fit froidement Elrond. Je ne veux plus jamais que Faelwen ait à poser les yeux sur vous et vos hommes. Vous serez envoyés aussi loin que possible afin de nous assurer que vos chemins n'auront plus jamais à croiser les nôtres !

- Les Haradrim sont toujours à la recherche de personnel, fit Celeborn. Vous serez escortés au Gondor, où vous serez livrés à leurs représentants et emmenés à leurs royaumes où vous passerez le reste de vos vies de mortels.

- Quoi ?

Faelurinc commença à jurer en Westron et à se débattre dans les liens qui retenaient ses mains dans son dos. Rapide comme l'éclair, Glorfindel plaça la pointe de son épée à sa gorge.

- C'est soit ça, soit je peux vous tuer ici et maintenant. - Le tueur de balrog avait parlé avec un venin glacial. - Le choix est le vôtre.

* * *

><p>Enfin, il arriva que les hommes qui avaient fait de la vie de Faelwen un enfer pendant tant d'années avaient payé pour leurs crimes. Avant la fin du festival d'été, ils furent remis à la garde des rangers du nord, avec qui Elrond communiquait souvent, et ils furent emmenés loin de la vallée d'Imladris, jusqu'à un endroit où ils ne pourraient plus faire aucun mal.<p>

Quelques mois plus tard, Elrond apprit du chef des rangers qu'après avoir atteint le Gondor, Faelurinc avait tenté de s'échapper et avait été frappé de trois flèches. Et ainsi sa présence crasseuse fut nettoyée de la Terre du Milieu pour de bon.

Heureusement, la plupart des dégâts qu'il avait fait furent peu à peu défaits par l'amour, l'attention et l'affection familiale. Physiquement, Faelwen récupéra doucement avec l'aide d'Elrond, les cicatrices s'effacèrent et disparurent complètement. Sa confiance revint bientôt en compagnie de sa famille adoptive et elle recommença à vivre la vie qu'un enfant doit vivre ; heureuse et insouciante.

Alors que le temps passait, Faelwen grandit dans la confiance et le courage, montrant un cœur généreux, une nature douce, et exprimant le désir de suivre les traces d'Elrond et de devenir guérisseuse ; sa propre extraordinaire énergie de guérison l'aidant grandement dans ce domaine. Elle était capable d'interagir avec n'importe quel autre elfe, aussi bien de son âge que plus âgé ; son passé était presque entièrement oublié.

Elle cessa bientôt d'être considérée comme l'enfant adopté d'Elrond - en effet, elle était devenue un membre de la famille à part entière comme les jumeaux ou Arwen. Elle repoussait n'importe quel souvenir de ses parents de sang de son esprit ; pour elle_,_ Elrond était son père. Elle aimait les jumeaux de tout son cœur et avait une grande affection pour Haldir et Legolas aussi ; toujours reconnaissante de la façon dont ils l'avaient aidée dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie.

Cependant, malgré tous ces heureux dénouements, il y avait toujours une ombre dont elle ne pouvait pas se libérer tout à fait - sa peur des humains, qui ne pouvait pas être chassée. Même en sachant que Faelurinc n'arpentait plus la Terre du Milieu, Faelwen ne pouvait réprimer la peur qui jaillissait en elle à la vue de tout humain.

Elrond avait de fréquents contacts avec les Dunadains, ses parents éloignés, et très souvent quelques-uns d'entre eux voyageaient jusqu'à Imladris pour faire des rapports ou amener des messages à l'intention du seigneur et venaient chercher ses conseils.

Faelwen savait que ces hommes n'étaient pas comme les humains qui l'avaient maltraitée, et elle savait aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'avoir les plus nobles des caractéristiques si son père avait des relations avec eux, mais néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que ces hommes; sa vieille terreur faisait marteler son cœur et ses jambes tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Dès qu'elle voyait des humains entrer dans la vallée, elle fuyait la maison et se réfugiait dans l'arbre le plus élevé du jardin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis, et rien ne pouvait la faire descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'ils étaient loin.

Elrond ne l'avait jamais réprimandée pour son comportement parce qu'il savait qu'il découlait d'une véritable terreur. Et d'ailleurs, avec son don de clairvoyance, il savait qu'un jeune humain allait changer la vie de tout le monde pour le meilleur… dans un avenir lointain.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Finalement les humains ont bien été punis et c'était plutôt une bonne idée pour leur faire payer leur crime. Et Faelurinc est mort. C'est pas génial, non ?<em>

_Je précise que l'histoire n'est pas fini._

_Et merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'y réponds pas, mais ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et merci à tous les gens qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte, en favori, ou les deux !_

_A bientôt !_


	19. Sérénité détruite

_Bonjour !_

_Je rappelle que ce dix-neuvième chapitre n'est que traduit par moi, mais ne m'appartient pas, il est à Daughter of Thranduil, et que les personnages de LOTR n'appartiennent à aucune de nous deux, mais à Tolkien. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui sont inventés. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous =)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 19 : Sérénité détruite<span>_**

Les années continuèrent de défiler joyeusement et paisiblement pour les habitants d'Imladris, et bientôt, Faelwen et Arwen laissèrent tous les deux leurs années d'enfance derrière elles et se dirigèrent vers leur majorité.

Arwen, élégante et majestueuse, grandit en rivalisant avec la beauté de Luthien elle-même. Elle avait la grâce d'une reine elfique d'autrefois. Quant à Faelwen, elle honora ses vœux et étudia l'art de la guérison. Elle travailla assidûment et avec enthousiasme sous la direction d'Elrond ; apprenant les propriétés des différentes herbes et des élixirs aussi bien que comment canaliser ses pouvoirs de guérison vers quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne tarda pas à maîtriser une grande partie de ses fonctions ; si bien qu'Elrond commença à devenir assez méfiant de l'absence de blessures récoltées par les jumeaux à leur retour de patrouille, compte tenu de l'énorme quantité d'éraflures et de contusions qu'ils avaient toujours accumulé par imprudence et par des actions faites sans réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas eu un seul instant où l'un d'eux avait pensé que leur bonheur serein allait être complètement ravagé.<p>

- Elladan, tu ne peux pas être plus prudent ? soupira Faelwen, en plaçant ses mains sur une large entaille sur le bras d'Elladan et en se concentrant sur l'énergie en elle ; la transmettant à son frère.

Progressivement, l'entaille commença à s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

- Blâme cet idiot ! fit Elladan avec légèreté, en faisant un signe de tête vers son jumeau. Nous étions à l'entraînement quand Erestor a appelé mon nom. Je me suis retourné pour voir ce qu'il voulait et Elrohir a continué à s'approcher de moi !

- Soyez heureux qu'Ada ou Glorfindel n'aient pas découvert que vous utilisiez des lames réelles à la place de celles en bois pour l'entraînement ! fit Faelwen d'un air réprobateur, en déroulant la manche pour la faire redescendre. Vous ne voulez pas passer la première nuit du retour de Nana et d'Arwen en écopant d'une réprimande !

- En parlant de ça, elles devraient être ici dans quelques heures. Nous ferions mieux d'être prêts pour aller à leur rencontre, fit Elrohir, en levant les yeux de la dague qu'il affûtait.

- Seigneur Elrond ! Seigneur Elrond ! - Lindir fit irruption dans la salle dans un état de grande agitation. -

Les jumeaux et Faelwen se levèrent précipitamment, échangeant des regards inquiets.

- Ada est dans les chambres de guérison en ce moment, Lindir, expliqua Faelwen. Pouvons-nous vous aider ?

- C'est urgent, Dame Faelwen ! haleta Lindir, son visage devenant si blanc que Faelwen craignit qu'il puisse s'évanouir. Un des gardes de votre mère est revenu, grièvement blessé. Le groupe a été attaqué par des orcs.

- Attaqué ? Où est notre mère ? s'étrangla Elrohir. Est-elle blessée ?

- Elle a été… enlevée… fit tristement Lindir. Les orcs l'ont capturée elle et quatre de ses escortes de Lorien. Glorfindel réunit un groupe de gardes pour les rattraper pendant que nous parlons. Je dois voir le Seigneur Elrond ! - Il quitta la pièce en courant. -

- Elrohir, viens, fit aussitôt Elladan, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Nous devons aller avec eux et la ramener.

- Je viens avec vous, déclara résolument Faelwen.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, Faelwen ! fit sévèrement Elladan, arrêtant sa sœur. Je ne te laisserais pas aller n'importe où près d'une bande d'orcs ! Tu restes ici !

- Elladan, je ne suis pas sans défense ! Je peux tirer à l'arc ! En plus, vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi ! Nana peut être blessée ! affirma Faelwen, en parlant franchement.

Elle était une archère talentueuse, avec un œil précis et des reflexes rapides.

- Faelwen Elrondiel, tu vas aller aux chambres de guérison et tu y resteras avec Ada jusqu'à notre retour avec les gardes. Suis-nous, et je te jure par les Valar que je t'écorcherais vivante ! s'exclama Elladan.

Faelwen fronça les sourcils, prête à se disputer, mais un seul regard furieux des jumeaux la fit taire.

- Je sais que tu peux tirer à l'arc, _gwaleth_, mais il n'y a aucune chance que nous te laissions risquer ta vie comme ça, fit Elrohir. Dan et moi ramènerons Nana, nous pouvons nous en occuper. Nous avons besoin de toi et d'Ada pour être prêts à l'aider ici. D'ailleurs, Lindir a dit que le garde était blessé. Il a aura besoin de ton aide.

Faelwen soupira, sachant que les jumeaux ne pourraient être persuadés de changer d'avis. Ils avaient toujours été très protecteurs envers elle quand elle était une enfant, et même maintenant, en tant qu'une adulte, ils étaient toujours les mêmes.

- Faites attention ! plaida-t-elle, et ils hochèrent la tête simultanément.

- Nous ferons attention, promit gravement Elladan, en tapotant son bras, avant qu'ils courent vers la porte.

Faelwen poussa un profond soupir pour se calmer et passa les mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Elbereth, faites-les revenir ! murmura-t-elle dans une prière. S'il vous plaît, faîtes que notre mère aille bien !

Sur ce, elle se détourna et courut vers les chambres de guérison aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient la porter.

- Ada ! ADA ! fit-elle, en ouvrant brutalement la porte pour être accueillie par Elrond, le visage cendreux.

- Avez-vous parlé à Lindir… a-t-il… Nana…, bégaya-t-elle avec incohérence.

- Oui, je sais, _iel-nin_, fit doucement Elrond, en plaçant des mains apaisantes sur ses épaules. Mais tu dois être calme. Si ta mère est blessée, elle va avoir besoin de nous deux. Nous ne pouvons l'aider que si nous restons calmes.

- Mais les jumeaux sont partis aussi ! Et si… commença Faelwen avec crainte, mais Elrond la fit taire en plaçant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

- Assez, Faelwen, fit-il fermement. Calme-toi ; ça n'a aucun sens de paniquer ce qui _pourrait_ arriver. Nous devons être préparés à ce qui va se passer. Allez, viens m'aider à vérifier que les fournitures sont prêtes. Et nous devons nous occuper du garde. Son bras et son épaule sont cassés.

Il parlait avec une ferme assurance, mais intérieurement, le cœur d'Elrond martelait et son estomac se tordait. Et si Celebrian ne revenait pas ? Et si les jumeaux ou Glorfindel ne revenaient pas ? Que ferait-il alors ?

Il se secoua sévèrement. Il devait rester fort pour lui et ses enfants. Il devait croire que Celebrian irait bien. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant !

* * *

><p>C'est plusieurs heures plus tard, même si cela avait semblé une éternité à Elrond et Faelwen, que le groupe de secours fatigué rentra finalement. Le cœur battant, les deux elfes coururent à leur rencontre, succombant autant au soulagement qu'à l'horreur.<p>

Le soulagement parce les jumeaux étaient de retour et en bonne santé - même si leurs yeux étaient sombres de colère et de haine. Et l'horreur à la vue de Celebrian, le visage blanc et sanguinolente dans les bras de Glorfindel… et ses yeux étaient fermés ! Il semblait y avoir des coups de couteau sur sa poitrine !

- Où est Arwen ? demanda Elrond avec terreur, espérant que ses jambes ne céderaient pas.

- Elle est restée en Lorien, mon seigneur, répondit l'un des gardes. Heureusement, elle a été épargnée par cette atroce expérience.

En plus de Celebrian, quatre des gardes de Lorien avaient été grièvement blessés, et deux des gardes d'Imladris avaient des lésions sans gravité.

- Faelwen, tu t'occupes des gardes dans les chambres de guérison, ordonna rapidement Elrond, en jetant un coup d'œil vers eux. Glorfindel, si vous pouviez emmener Celebrian dans ma chambre, je m'occuperais d'elle là-bas.

Tout le monde se dispersa pour faire ce qui leur avait été demandé et les jumeaux se précipitèrent après leur père, tandis que leur sœur dirigeait les blessés et les guerriers qui les aidaient vers les chambres de guérison.

Dès qu'ils furent dans les pièces claires et calmes, Faelwen adopta une attitude concentrée, confiante et professionnelle. Elle les mit tous les quatre précipitamment dans des lits et demanda à leurs camarades de les aider à retirer leurs uniformes.

Faisant courir son regard sur chacun d'eux, elle donna l'instruction à l'un des guérisseurs apprentis de préparer un baume d'athelas pendant qu'elle retirait les fragments de lame, cousait les plaies, puis utilisait son énergie de guérison pour soigner les gardes individuellement ; l'un avec des blessures au torse, un autre poignardé sur le flanc, encore un autre avec une flèche dans le poumon et le dernier avec de multiples blessures d'épées dans le dos. Cela prit du temps ; bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi elle s'attendait avec des blessures normales. Alors, elle réalisa…

- Les plaies sont empoisonnées ! gémit-elle, en posant ses mains sur le front fiévreux d'un garde. Laurenien, pouvez-vous me mélanger un thé avec les herbes qui sont dans le bol en bois sur le plan de travail ? Il faut neutraliser le poison qui est entré dans leur sang.

Pendant que le thé était préparé, Faelwen soigna les blessures des gardes d'Imladris, qui, heureusement, n'étaient pas trop graves. Leurs plaies se refermèrent en un rien de temps et ils ne semblèrent plus souffrir d'aucune gène.

Les guerriers surveillèrent avec inquiétude leurs camarades boire leur thé pour neutraliser le poison. Heureusement, ça semblait redonner de la couleur à leurs joues.

- Les blessures se sont refermées, mais je vais mettre de la pommade sur les endroits où elles étaient, expliqua-t-elle aux guérisseurs apprentis. Ca devrait aider à minimiser les contusions ou les douleurs musculaires.

Avec délicatesse, elle appliqua le baume sur leurs plaies cicatrisées pour assurer une guérison complète, avant de les couvrir avec les couvertures et de les laisser dormir. Elle se tourna vers Laurenien et Cyrian, qui l'observaient en silence.

- Ils devraient tous aller bien maintenant ; je pense que nous avons arrêté le poison à temps. J'ai besoin que vous surveilliez leurs températures. S'il y a du changement, faites-le moi savoir aussitôt. Je serais dans les appartements de mon père…

- Ma dame, je pense que vous devriez vous reposer d'abord, fit l'un des soldats d'Imladris, qu'elle reconnut comme Urúvion, un ami des jumeaux. Vous avez l'air épuisée.

- J'apprécie votre inquiétude, Urúvion, mais je vais bien, fit-elle, en se lavant rapidement les mains et en éclaboussant son visage avec l'eau froide. Je dois aider mon père à présent.

Et elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

Elle se glissa dans la chambre d'Elrond pour trouver Celebrian allongée, inanimée et pâle dans son lit, pendant qu'Elrond faisait les derniers points de suture dans l'une des nombreuses plaies sur le haut du corps de sa femme.

Avec horreur, Faelwen remarqua la pâleur spectrale de la peau de Celebrian. Il semblait que beaucoup de poison soit parvenu à entrer dans la circulation sanguine de sa mère.

- Ada… demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. - Elrond leva les yeux et la considéra avec gravité. - Comment va-t-elle ?

- J'ai réussi à soigner les blessures, fit Elrond. Mais il y a beaucoup de poison dans le sang de ta mère. Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour le neutraliser, mais je vais devoir rester près d'elle pour surveiller. Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire pour le moment. Elle n'a pas encore repris conscience et son état est toujours très grave.

Faelwen ravala les assauts de larmes et alla s'asseoir près des jumeaux, qui étaient pâles et affligés sur le canapé de la chambre de leurs parents.

Elle toucha la main d'Elrohir alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, puis sursauta en apercevant la manche imbibée de sang qui avait échappé à son regard jusque-là.

- Tu es blessé ! fit-elle avec consternation, en se déplaçant pour soulever sa tunique et jeter un coup d'œil à la blessure, mais Elrohir la repoussa.

- Ce n'est rien ! insista-t-il, sa voix rendue rauque par les larmes, mais Faelwen secoua la tête et toucha à nouveau son bras.

Il y avait une profonde entaille ; douloureuse mais qui n'était heureusement pas empoisonnée, et il ne fallut que deux minutes au toucher de guérison de Faelwen pour que la plaie se referme. Elrohir lui serra la main avec gratitude, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler. Faelwen toucha son visage affectueusement avant d'examiner le corps allongé de Celebrian.

- Ada, je sais que les blessures de Nana ne guériront pas si facilement, mais pensez-vous que je pourrais aider ? demanda-t-elle, souhaitant à tout prix mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, _iel-nin_, fit tristement Elrond, en colère et frustré contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été là pour aider sa femme, et encore plus en colère de ne pas pouvoir la guérir à présent et prendre sa douleur. Mais tu peux certainement essayer.

Hochant la tête, Faelwen traversa la pièce pour s'agenouiller sur le sol près du lit de Celebrian et prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne. En se focalisant sur son énergie de guérison avec plus de détermination qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu auparavant, elle se concentra avec force et tenta de la transmettre à Celebrian.

Elle resta assise là pendant des heures.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'Elrond, vérifiant avec inquiétude le pouls et la température de sa femme, remarqua que la tête de Faelwen tombait sur sa poitrine. Elle avait utilisé presque toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait pour essayer de guérir sa mère, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de changement.

- Faelwen, au lit, lui enjoignit doucement Elrond, et elle cligna des yeux, le regardant avec lassitude ; proche de pleurer de fatigue et de frustration.

Docilement, elle se leva et ses jambes cédèrent aussitôt. Heureusement, Elladan fit un bond pour la rattraper et la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé un peu d'équilibre.

- Au lit maintenant. Tous les trois, fit fermement Elrond.

- Mais Ada, comment pouvons-nous dormir en sachant que Nana va si mal ? plaida Elrohir. Laissez-nous rester ici au cas où quelque chose arrive.

Elrond voulait vraiment qu'ils aillent se reposer tous les trois, mais il n'eut tout simplement pas le courage de refuser, en voyant leurs visages blancs et inquiets. Il accorda qu'ils passent la nuit dans la chambre, mais il insista pour qu'ils s'installent sur le canapé et qu'ils se reposent un peu, même s'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

Sachant que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'attendre que leur mère reprenne conscience, les jumeaux s'assirent de chaque côté du grand canapé avec Faelwen entre eux. Faelwen, chaque once d'énergie disparue, s'endormit rapidement avec sa tête sur l'épaule d'Elladan. Elladan l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête, la suivant progressivement dans le sommeil.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Elrohir pour qu'il puisse se retirer dans le monde des rêves, puisqu'il se secouait pour se réveiller à chaque fois que sa tête commençait à s'affaisser. Quand il finit par succomber au sommeil, Elrond s'approcha du canapé et les enveloppa tous les trois d'une couverture, puis murmura une prière aux Valar. Il pria avec ferveur pour que Celebrian reprenne connaissance bientôt… pour l'amour de ses enfants ainsi que pour le sien !

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Pour ceux qui ont lu les livres et connaissent un peu l'histoire de la famille d'Elrond, vous avez deviné ce qui va se passer…<em>

_A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews !_


End file.
